July Loving
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: Miyagi and Shinobu's relationship takes a turn, in the month of July. This is the Terrorist's side to Christmas in July. What wishes did they make and what will happen when they decide to tell the family of their love for one another?
1. The Wishing Well

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor do I claim to own _Junjou Romantica,_ for that honor belongs to the very creative manga-ka _Nakamura Shungiku_, _Kadakawa Publishing_ and _Studio Deen_.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wishing Well<strong>

* * *

><p>It seemed as though the day were taking <em>forever<em>, it was horribly hot and humid. Then there was the Universities air-condition which was no longer working. He swore he was in a sauna.

"Kami~jou~!" He wrapped his arms around his subordinates shoulders. "It's too hot."

"I know that!" Kamijou growled, "Now would you please get your hands off me and get back to work Professor!"

Miyagi removed his arms from around his assistant and backed away, sitting at his desk he took out pen and paper.

"You know Kamijou, I heard you gave your students homework for this weekend scorcher."

"Yes, well they deserved it. They have no respect for literature or for me. I must put the fear of..." before he could say more Miyagi spoke.

"The demon Kamijou in them?"

When Kamijou glared in his direction, Miyagi hid himself behind his papers.

"So many papers to correct. It's so hot, but work is work."

"Yes and I've still one more class to go Professor."

"I'm done with classes for the day, thankfully, but I can't leave yet. I'm going to work on grading these papers despite how _exhausted_ I am from this heat. That way if any of my students need to see me for any reason, they only need knock on the door."

Kamijou finished organizing papers he had and left, "I'll see you later Professor."

Once his assistant had left, he leaned back in his chair, rubbing the back of his neck. "I need to go cool off and get a drink."

If only he could drink alcohol, but that was forbidden during school hours at the University and even if there weren't any hours it was still forbidden. It was different for the of age University students in their dorms, but for staff it was seen as sacrilege. Although there was nothing wrong with drinking beer, wine or anything like that at home.

"Guess I'll just get water." He stood up and went to the office door and across the hall to the bathroom a couple doors down.

He'd relieve his bladder first. Once he'd done that he washed his hands with the provided soap from the dispenser.

The water was nice and once he was assured his hands were clean, he turned the hot tap off. He soaked his hand in cold water and brushed it over the back of his neck and under his ears.

It felt rather nice, but it wouldn't last. Not whilst it was so damn hot and they had no air conditioner working. At least it should be cooler when he'd finally get to return home.

At the vending machine in the hall, he took out a 100 yen coin and slipped it into the slot. From there he was able to choose a bottle of spring water. They'd just gotten a new shipment in from the vendors.

At least the water was cold. "Must be nice, all snug in there where its cool."

Turning the cap as he turned back in the direction of his office, he noticed that his door was open. He was sure he'd closed it when he'd left the room. Maybe Kamijou had forgotten something?

Walking into his office, he shut the door behind him. The person he saw was not his colleague, but instead a much younger man with sandy blonde hair undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Shinobu, what are you doing here!?"

"I came to see you."

"Don't you have classes at Teito?"

"My last class finished half an hour ago, did you forget about today's schedule _again_ old man?"

One of Miyagi's brows twitched. Shinobu did usually get finished earlier on Friday's.

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing."

Shinobu sat down on Miyagi's desk after moving some papers. "What does it look like?" Once he'd finished unbuttoning his shirt, he allowed the arms to slip down his shoulders.

Miyagi's midnight blue eyes starred into gray, before trailing down over his young lovers torso.

His tongue came out to wet his lips. _'This damn little terrorist.'_

He swooped down, taking hold of Shinobu's chin in one hand, tilting his head back and planted a firm kiss on the youths mouth.

His tongue found its way between Shinobu's pliant lips. He heard his little lover's moan. He felt it vibrate against his tongue as their moist appendages twisted and turned around each others.

A kiss was rarely, if ever enough. His free hand found its way to Shinobu's neck, lightly brushing his fingertips over his flesh. His fingers slowly slid down over his lovers rightmost pectoral and once he felt his beloved nipple he took it between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a tweak.

His actions caused Shinobu's body to arch toward him, as if beginning for more. Another moan had escaped Shinobu's lips, only to have the sound muffled by their passionate kiss.

Shinobu's hands lifted and took hold of ebony locks, making a mess of Miyagi's hair.

For several long moments their lips were locked, until they had to come up for air.

Miyagi's forehead rested against Shinobu's.

Shinobu murmured, "Go lock the door Miyagi." As he said this, he ground his crotch against the older mans thigh.

Miyagi groaned, "Shinobu-chin, you're going to be the death of me."

Shinobu's eyes narrowed, "Wont it be an enjoyable one?"

Seeing that evil looking glint in his terrorists eyes, he nervously laughed, "Yes, Shinobu. But instead of locking the door, I think we should leave. Get dressed and we'll go home to finish this." He didn't want to run the risk of being caught by the dean screwing Shinobu, the dean's kid on his office desk.

Stepping back from Shinobu he turned toward the office door after gathering his materials and went to open it.

However, before he could, someone was turning the knob and opened it.

His heart began to pound, panicking and hoping they'd either not see Shinobu, or that Shinobu had heard and was quickly re-dressing.

He blinked as he came to a halt inside the door frame. Luckily the two men blocking his departure were his assistant and his assistants lover. That gave him a mild sense of relief.

His mouth quirked into a smile, gazing at the two, "Ah, Kamijou! Flirting at work?"

He noticed that both men were glaring at him.

Lifting his hands, he held a briefcase in one as if it could ward off any potential attacks as a nervous laugh left him.

"You're one to talk Professor!" He heard his assistant say as it seemed he'd caught sight of someone behind him.

He turned his head to look in Shinobu's direction, a flash of hands were buttoning up a white shirt.

His eyes widened and he turned his gaze back to Kamijou, "Kami~jo~u! It's not what you think."

"Can it," spoke the Shinobu, whom sounded irate, once he'd straightened his clothes up, "it's _exactly_ what he thinks. Now lets go before he gets any _ideas_."

Both Miyagi and Kamijou sputtered. Miyagi because there was no reason for Shinobu to have been so blunt. Nor did the brat need to act so bossy.

Yet before Miyagi was able to make a comment of any sort, his young lover took his free hand. Shinobu then ushered him toward the exit of the building as the other pair blinked after them. An exit which there were stairs to guide them down and out to the parking lot where Miyagi had lately been parking his pale lavender car.

"Miyagi, there's somewhere I want to go."

"What? I thought you wanted to go home and..."

"Are you stupid? That can wait. Besides after seeing that assistant of yours my ardor has cooled."

"What's so important that it can wait? Let me remind you, you were the one that came into my office to seduce me."

He watched as Shinobu's face turned red, even the top of his ears were a similar shade of crimson.

His little terrorist could be so damn adorable!

"Well, Shinobu?"

"A-after we go to the well."

He blinked, "The well?" He had to think a few seconds before it dawned on him what his beloved Shinobu-chin must mean.

"Oh, you mean that new wishing well they set up a few blocks from here? Why would you want to go to that, wishes don't come true."

"That's not true!" Shinobu glared up at him, taking hold of his dark purple tie. "I had a wish come true!"

"And that was?"  
>Shinobu's eyes didn't quite meet Miyagi's as his blush resurfaced. "Y-you loving me."<p>

He wasn't sure how he could argue with that. He did love Shinobu, but he still didn't think that wishes came true. It took a lot of hard work to get anything one wanted. It wasn't like Shinobu had just sat their waiting for him to love him, he'd gone after what he wanted.

Still, he didn't want to upset his lover and besides, even if their wishes didn't come true, the money the well received went toward funds for sick children.

"Alright, lets go. No harm in trying it anyway."

Shinobu nodded and the two of them got into the car and buckled up.

Unfortunately there was a problem with traffic and they were stuck for nearly an hour in the same lane, slowly inching toward their destination.

Miyagi grimaced, "I wonder whats holding up traffic."

"Hopefully only an inspection and not an accident."

Even Kamijou and Kusama had walked farther ahead than them, after all they were _walking_ and didn't have to deal with traffic that day.

Finally though, they reached the place they'd been headed. Miyagi's earlier arousal too had shriveled. At least his car's air-con had been working, but other than that like Shinobu's ardor, his too had cooled.

Not that when they got home they couldn't heat each other back up into a frenzy. They were both men after all, both healthy. Miyagi wasn't as young as Shinobu, but his libido was still rather good, though nothing like a randy teenagers.

Placing the car in park and unbuckling, they got out and walked over to the well. Kamijou and Kusama had just left, hand in hand.

Shinobu quipped, "I wonder what _they_ wished for."

Miyagi wondered too, but didn't think it their place to pry. "We came here to make our wishes Shinobu, don't interfere in others."

He watched as Shinobu's eyes stared up into his, as if suspicious.

He then heard his young lover sigh and take his hand, walking them over to the wishing well.

They each took out a coin, closed their eyes, silently made their wishes and tossed the coins inside the well.

The two opened their eyes and gazed up at each other, but neither spoke. Miyagi reached out a hand to stroke the back of his fingers over Shinobu's cheek. "Shall we go home now Shinobu-chin?"

"Yeah," but before they did, they each took out several more coins. They didn't make another wish, but they knew where the money was supposed to go. Then finally, they left for home.

Christmas in July, for them had only just begun.


	2. It's so Unusual

**It's so Unusual**

* * *

><p>Shinobu frowned at Miyagi as he got up. The old man was still asleep. Well, it was the weekend so he supposed Miyagi did enjoy sleeping in a little. Plus he'd probably been up long after him correcting his classes papers. Even so, he would have loved it if Miyagi were up so that they could cuddle.<p>

Suddenly, the idea of cooking breakfast for his lover popped into his head.

He knew he was a terrible cook, but that didn't stop him. He wanted to improve and watch his lover enjoy his meals. That would make him so _happy_.

Still, he had a long way to go.

Opening up his new laptop he turned it on and got out a frying pan from a cupboard while it loaded.

Signing in onto a new online recipe source he'd recently discovered, which was part of the website, Uke's Anonymous he looked for a recipe on eggs. Although he thought it had a ridiculous name. Apparently someone really liked to use the term _Uke_.

It couldn't be that _hard_ to make eggs.

He just had to listen very _carefully_ to what was being said in the voice only podcast on Uke's Anonymous on their recipe page.

"The best uke, is one who can cook, at least marginally decent meals."

His meals were always cabbage, which had to be boring for Miyagi. At least they ate out sometimes, or Miyagi would be the one cooking instead. He didn't want to not be able to cook though. Why was he so bad at it? Everything else he did, he was okay at, if not top of his class as long as he studied.

When he noticed who was online, he flashed a toothy grin, though it didn't last too long.

Shinobusama20: Hey Mi-chan!

EscapetheRabbit21: Hi Shino-chan!

Shinobusama20: I'm trying to make eggs, can you help me?

EscapetheRabbit21: What kind?

Shinobusama20: I dunno, scrambled?

EscapetheRabbit21: Well do you have a bowl and whisk?  
>Shinobusama20: Yes, hold on.<p>

Shinobu went to the cupboard and pulled out a bowl and from the drawer he got a whisk.

EscapetheRabbit21: Well, once you have those get two eggs per person out.

Shinobu proceeded to get a carton of eggs out so he could get four from the carton.

Shinobusama20: Okay, I have the eggs, now what?

EscapetheRabbit21: Crack them open and pour the egg into the bowl. Make sure none of the shell is in it! You can just spoon it out or use your fingers to remove it if it does. Just be sure to wash your hands.

The gray eyed youth blinked. So you were actually supposed to crack the shell instead of just throwing the whole egg in? Just thinking about it had his cheeks heating in embarrassment.

_ 'At least no one can see me right now.'_

He heard a _ping_ and glanced back at the screen.

EscapetheRabbit21: Oh and Shino-chan, here's a link to a video to show you how to crack an egg. You can either lightly tap it with a fork and then pry it open with your fingernails, or crack it against the lip of a bowl.

Shinobusama20: Thanks Mi-chan.

He watched the three minute video and then used the lip of the bowl to crack the egg. The yoke of the first three broke. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not, but when he cracked the fourth it came out of the egg shell whole.

He grimaced at the sticky egg white on his hands, throwing away the egg shell and washed his hands.

Once he dried them on a clean dish towel he stared into the bowl, using a fork to move things around searching for eggshell. He found a couple pieces and removed them and had to wash his hands again.

Shinobusama20: Okay, Mi-chan... I have the eggs in the bowl, now what?  
>EscapetheRabbit21: Lightly pepper and salt it. A pinch of pepper and a couple of dashes of salt should be fine.<p>

The sandy haired man was a bit worried about that. He opened the pepper and took out a pinch. It didn't seem like enough, but Mi-chan knew more about cooking than he did. He had to refrain from adding extra stuff that was unnecessary. That apparently was another problem when he tried cooking other stuff.

He grabbed the salt shaker and shook it twice upside down and then put it back where he'd gotten it.

Shinobusama20: Okay, the recipe calls for milk. It doesn't say how much though.

EscapetheRabbit21: Just put in a table spoon or two. You don't need a lot.

"No? Well... if you say so," though he knew the other couldn't hear him as he went to the fridge and removed the milk. He'd learned previously to be careful of sour milk. Removing the lid he took a whiff. The expiration date was in a couple of days so it should have been fine, but he now usually double checked.

Getting out a spoon he poured milk into it and then poured that into the bowel though it overflowed a couple of times. '_I hope that doesn't ruin it.'_

Shinobusama20: Mi-chan, is that it?

EscapetheRabbit21: No, now use the whisk and stir it until its mixed and turns yellowy-orange and all the yokes are broke and there's not a lot of lumpiness.

Reading the others response, Shinobu held the bowl with one hand and picked up the whisk with another. He stirred and it got all over the counters. He grimaced, because he was making a mess. Yet when he stopped stirring the eggs looked as Mi-chan had described they should.

Shinobusama20: Should I start cooking them now?

EscapetheRabbit21: Make sure you greased a pan that looks like the one in this picture. If you use spray only lightly spray the bottom of the pan. You don't want to cause a fire.

Shinobu stared at the attachment file and had to put back the pot and get out a frying pan. He found spray on canola oil. No way did he want to cause a fire and made a zig-zag from one edge of the inside of the pan to the other. If it wasn't enough, he didn't care. Better burnt food than a burnt apartment.

Turning on the stove he sent EscapetheRabbit20 a message.

Shinobusama20: Do I just dump the eggs into the pan?

EscapetheRabbit21: Yes, but do it slowly, pour it out of the bowl. Wait about five minutes and then take a spatula and move the egg around until it gets nice and fluffy. Once there's no more liquid you should turn the stove off and removed the scrambled egg by putting it on a plate. Oven mittens are a must!

Shinobusama20: Thank you Mi-chan.

With that he made sure to pull out where he'd seen Miyagi place oven mittens before and set them aside. Pulling out a spatula he poured the eggs into the pan which was bubbling since he hadn't immediately put anything in it.

He followed Mi-chan's advice and used the spatula to shift the egg back and forth. It was really starting to look scrambled and when it wasn't liquid anymore he remembered to turn off the burner.

Grabbing a plate, after donning the pair of oven mitts, though he didn't think he needed them. He was only using the stove, not the oven. EscapetheRabbit21 said they were essential though.

He took the handle of the frying pan in one mitted hand and in the other used a fork to scrape the egg onto the plate.

Once he had the pan back on the stove he set the plate on the kitchen table and removed the oven mitts and put them back.

Shinobusama20: Thank you again Mi-chan. I'll let you know how it went later, since I was making it for my lover.

EscapetheRabbit21: Lover? Uhmn... well good luck!

Shinobu smiled, briefly. Turning around he went toward the fridge. "Even I can pour a glass of orange juice."

As he was pouring orange juice into the glass he heard footsteps approaching.

Miyagi stretched an arm above his head, holding his other arm over his mouth as he yawned. An unusual, yet familiar scent had wafted into the bedroom and tickled his nostrils. Which had woken him up and his stomach had rumbled.

"Shinobu? Did you order in this morning?"

Shinobu looked up from where he was finishing topping off the glass, "No." He blinked when he felt sticky cold liquid run over his hand.

Quickly, he tilted the orange juice carton back up so that it wouldn't spill anymore. He reached for a paper towel on the counter to wipe the glass off and his hand before walking over to the table and setting it down next to the plate of scrambled eggs. Now he wished he'd also made some bacon. Which probably was a good thing he hadn't.

Miyagi's eyes trailed after Shinobu, "Well, something smells wonderful. Maybe its the neighbors?"

Shinobu took hold of the chair and pulled it out, "Why don't you have a seat Miaygi," he pointed at the seat of the chair he held in his hand by its back.

The dark haired man quirked a brow, but said nothing as he went over and sat down.

He stared at the plate and glass in front of him. "Shinobu-chin?" His voice was filled with wariness.  
>"Yes Miyagi?"<p>

"Did you... make... this?"

"I did."

The man who was expected to eat it, wasn't sure he wanted to. He'd gotten used to Shinobu's cabbage, which he could barely tolerate as he was not a cabbage fan, but something new? Something new made by his little terrorist who did not seem to have a single culinary bone in his body? What if he died!?

Although upon further inspection, it didn't look abnormal and it did smell good.

Shinobu frowned, "Are you going to eat it or not?"

"Of course! What makes you think I wouldn't when my lovely Shinobu-chin went to such great lengths to make them for me?"

Swiftly, Miyagi picked up the fork that was beside the plate and plunged the prongs into the scrambled eggs. They crumbled nicely as he took a chunk and put it into his mouth.

Shinobu grumbled, "As I've said before, don't try and butter me up." He looked away and Miyagi noticed that his little terrorists ears had turned red.

He'd also noticed something rather _unusual_. The eggs tasted _good_. They tasted _normal_. There wasn't even _any cabbage_ in it.

Once he'd swallowed the morsel, he reached out and brought Shinobu down onto his lap.

"These are good Shinobu. Where did you learn how to make them?"  
>"Uke's Anonymous."<p>

"What? What's that?"  
>"Uke's Anonymous. It's for uke's who want to learn to be better uke's. Although I wish they'd used a different term."<p>

Gray eyes stared into dark violet-blue, "Is it _really that_ good Miyagi?"

Miyagi forked a morsel and held it up to Shinobu's mouth. "See for yourself. Didn't you try tasting the food?"

The younger man shook his head, but opened his mouth. He blinked at the taste, "It's pretty good. Seems a little dry."

"It's fine Shinobu-chin and if it were really that dry, I would have taken out the soy sauce or ketchup."

Shinobu murmured, "Although I'd rather have something _else_ in my mouth than egg." As he said it, he wiggled his ass against Miyagi's crotch.

Miyagi's eyes lit up, "Little brat. You can wait until I've finished breakfast. My beautiful lover made this delicious breakfast for me and I'm going to appreciate it to the fullest."

He watched as Shinobu's face turned beet red as he took another bite of the scrambled egg. Maybe Shinobu wasn't so hopeless a cook after all, that or he had an _amazing_ teacher.


	3. Sweet on You

**Sweet on You**

* * *

><p>Yesterday had really been an amazing feat, his dear little terrorist had learned how to make one decent dish. He only hoped he wouldn't be serving him scrambled eggs all the time and that was it. Not that he wouldn't eat it, but eggs were full of cholesterol. While a couple might be healthy, a ton of them wouldn't be.<p>

Still, it was a lovely Sunday and his lover seemed to be visiting someone. He'd warned him to be careful when he'd learned it was the friend he'd made on the website Uke's Anonymous. It was _always_ a gamble meeting someone whom they'd met online.

He wondered who the other kid was that Shinobu had gone to meet up with. Apparently he attended Mitsuhashi University, so maybe he'd have recognized him, if he'd seen him.

Shinobu had told him emphatically that he wasn't to go with him. He was just going for cooking lessons.

Maybe it wouldn't be just eggs all the time, he could hope anyway.

Somehow though, it irked him. He had all the papers graded and other work finished too. Now he had nothing to do and his Shinobu-chin had gone off to play with some other brat.

Turning on the television, he leaned back against the couch. He'd prefer to read, but didn't think he'd be able to concentrate.

"_And this lovely jewelers will even make custom shaped stones for earrings, necklaces and other jewelry including, but not limited __to engagement rings.' _

_ 'Engagement rings?_' Deep violet-blue eyes stared more intently at the television screen. '_Custom shapes? If I ever got Shinobu an engagement ring, I know what it would look like. __**Cabbage**__.'_

Upon further thought, he lifted the remote and switched the television off. Setting the remote back on the coffee table he stood up and got ready to leave the apartment.

That jewelry shop wasn't too far away and since Shinobu wasn't around, he was going to go directly there and order the ring. His lover might be young, but it wasn't like they had to get married _right away_. With an engagement ring at least, others wouldn't try and steal _his_ Shinobu.

Then again, considering the times, he couldn't be too sure of that, but it would hopefully make the chances of someone trying a hell of a lot less.

He'd seen enough women hanging around Shinobu at Teito University. What woman wouldn't want someone like Shinobu who was good looking, well at least if he'd smile more. Not only that Shinobu was intelligent and came from a well off background and since he was going to Teito for Law, lawyers could certainly make a lot of money.

'_I need to stop being so paranoid. Shinobu loves me and I love him. Admittedly I don't tell him that enough, but he'll know it when I propose to him. Whenever I get the ring that is. I don't want him to complain anymore about being the one who always makes the first move.'_

For once, he was going to make sure he was one or two steps ahead of his young lover.

As he pulled into the parking lot of the Yume no Eiei Jewelry store he noticed a red sports car. It looked rather flashy and decided that some further upscale citizen of Tokyo had decided to purchase his girlfriend some jewelry or maybe even an engagement ring.

Getting out of his own pale lavender vehicle, he hoped his pockets wouldn't suffer from what he was about to order. The television hadn't told him about how much it would cost and if it had he either hadn't listened or had turned it off before it gave a price estimate.

When he got inside the jewelers he immediately recognized the silver haired man as Usami Akihiko, the great lord novelist. Not _just_ because he wrote novels, though he had no clue as to yet that he penned BL novels under the pen name Akikawa Yayoi. Had he done so he would have noticed the Jun'ai Egoist story and how it uncannily resembled his assistant Kamijou and his assistant's doctor lover. He knew him, because he'd seen him in his and Kamijou's office a few times before.

The person at the counter pulled out a book to show the silver haired novelist.

"We have all kinds of designs. If there's nothing in these books you like, you can always order a custom made one. It can be in any shape you like, as long as its not too big." She glanced up from the book and smiled in Miyagi's direction.

"I'll be with you in a few moments. Please feel free to have a seat."

He nodded his dark head and then heard the author ask the saleswoman, "What about the shape of a bear?"

"A bear? We have ones like that in the book here. Not everyone's favorite. Usually just little kids enjoy that shape. Usually as a charm on a necklace."

"I want one shaped into a bear for an engagement ring. In emerald if possible."

Miyagi wondered why it had be the shape of a bear. He thought it was a bit odd for an engagement ring. '_Well the shape of a cabbage is probably weirder, but its one of the things I've come to associate Shinobu with. I can't look at a cabbage __**anywhere**__ without thinking about that little brat.'_

"Well then Usami-san, we do have emeralds and we'll try our best. It'll take about two weeks to three weeks to make and deliver. Do you want it for pick up here or delivered to your address?"

"I want it delivered to my address. That way there's no extra time and I can propose to _my_ Misaki."

The salesclerk blinked, but continued smiling, "As you wish Usami-san. That will cost 23,040,000 yen or 288,217 USD."

To Miyagi that sounded like a hell of a lot of money and worried about what he might have to spend. He did have a lot saved up, so he wasn't living beyond his means. An engagement ring might set him back, but he prayed that it wasn't going to cost as much as the other mans.

He was shocked when the violet eyed author pulled out his wallet and handed the woman a check in that amount.

Once Usami had signed for everything, so as to make sure the check didn't bounce, he turned and left.

Miyagi stared after him and thought that it must be nice to be a member of the Usami Corp and a well renowned author who no doubt made a lot of money. Not every author was so well off, but he had been a prize winner.

His attention was returned to the salesclerk when she called to him.

"Sir, did you want to have a look around? Are you here to purchase jewelry for your girlfriend?"

He didn't have a girlfriend, but he didn't want to say it was for his boyfriend. He had his job and position in society to think about and then there was Shinobu's future to consider.

"I'd like to order an engagement ring. I saw your advertisement on the television and thought it was about time I proposed."

He wasn't sure he'd get around to it, but he wanted to be prepared. Shinobu was so young still and he always worried that one day after he'd experienced more of the world that he'd want to leave him for a cute girl or at least someone younger than himself. After all in ten years time he'd be forty-six, almost fifty and Shinobu would be a young twenty-nine year old lawyer.

"Well then sir, did you want to take a look at this book?"

"I doubt what I'm looking for would be in that."

"What sort of ring did you wish to order?"

"A green sapphire shaped into a cabbage with a white gold band."

The woman blinked at him and started giggling. She held her hand over her mouth and looked contrite, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Cabbage?"

"Yeah, I know. It's weird. I still want it that way. Do you think its possible?"

It appeared she'd been able to compose herself and smiled at him again, "Of course sir. It's possible. That would come to 1,838,617 yen or 23,000 USD."

That was less than a quarter what the other man had paid. It was probably due to the fact he was ordering a sapphire whereas the novelist had ordered an emerald. Emeralds were more expensive than sapphires. Which was a relief. This price he could handle. It was still a lot, but nothing he couldn't pay off in a couple of years.

He took out his credit card. Being a University Professor he had a pretty high limit. However he didn't usually use it. Except when he'd purchased a brand new car. That was already paid off thankfully.

The woman smiled and took the credit card and swiped it. A receipt came out after it was approved.

"Thank you for doing business with us. It should be available in two to three weeks time."

"I'll pick it up here. Just call this number," he handed her the card to his cell number. Shinobu might pick up the house phone, but he wouldn't touch his cell. At least, he hoped he wouldn't.

/\/\/\/\

Shinobu frowned as he took out the cookie sheet from the oven. They were burnt.

The other young man next to him wearing a green apron gave him a strained smile. "Well, they're not burnt to a crisp this time. It might be a good idea if you use a timer Shino-chan. Also, be careful when you read the instructions of what temperature you should set the oven."

His shoulders slumped in defeat, "Mi-chan, I'm _hopeless_. I'm a terrible cook and that Uke's Anonymous, which should really be called something else says an uke who can't cook isn't worthy of a seme."

Misaki blinked, "What? Don't listen to that Shino-chan! That's probably just a seme writing some of the content on there. Don't get yourself down. You've improved and you even made eggs for breakfast yesterday!"

Shinobu looked up from the burnt cookies and managed a small smile, "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Which means you just need to be _patient_ and _listen_ to _directions_."

Shinobu quirked a brow at Misaki and waited for him to say more as it appeared the emerald eyed man were lost in thought.

"You know Shino-chan, you could just become the seme."

Shinobu's eyes widened at what the other was saying, "What? Miyagi would never let me do that."

Misaki frowned, "I don't think Usagi-san would let me do that either. I've tried, but was never able to go through with it. However I read that if two men really love each other they should be willing to compromise. Actually anyone in a loving relationship should be able to make a compromise right? So why shouldn't you be able to top your top at least once?"

Shinobu set the cookie sheet down and removed the oven mitts and bit his bottom lip between his teeth. "I wonder if I could do that." The more he thought about it, the more he wished to try it. At least if Miyagi agreed to it, he'd feel even more secure in their relationship and they'd know how each other felt in that position during their love making.

"I think I want to do that Mi-chan." He looked up from the ground at Misaki. "I'm sorry, but can we cut today's lesson short?"

Just then there was the sound of the door knob turning.

Misaki's face grew pale, "That... might be a good idea. I thought Usagi-san would be gone longer... unless that's Aikawa-san."

Shinobu smiled and pat Misaki's head, "Thanks Mi-chan!" He turned and grabbed his things and passed by the novelist who entered the enormous apartment. It was something Shinobu was used to coming from a well off family himself so had never made a comment on it.

Akihiko blinked after the sandy haired youth. "Misaki?"

"Yes Usagi-san?"

"Who was that?"

"Just the person I was teaching how to cook."

"Don't go near him."

"He's my friend! Besides he already has a boyfriend whose seventeen years older than him."

Akihiko appeared to still at this, leaning out the door to watch the young man disappear around a corner. "A seventeen year age-gap. Do you know anything else about his partner?" The wheels of his BL novelist head were turning.

Misaki glowered, "Don't even think about making a homo novel about Shinobu and his boyfriend!"

Shinobu hadn't heard a single word of it since he was so quick. He wanted to see Miyagi and ask him about it, right then and there. Catching a taxi at the end of the street it wasn't long before he was back at Miyagi's apartment where he lived with him.

He sat down on the couch inside when he noticed that his older lover was not yet home. Just thinking about the possibility of topping Miyagi and how he might look however had him growing nervous. His frown deepened as the seconds ticked on by.

When finally he heard the sound of the apartment door opening, he shot to his feet.

Miyagi called out, "I'm home." Loosening his tie, he blinked at Shinobu. "Shinobu?"  
>"Miyagi, let's do it."<p>

The older mans mouth bowed into a smirk.

"But this time, I want to top."

His smirk vanished as though it had never been, his eyes growing wide.

"What?"

"I want to try topping Miyagi."

"You're joking..._right_?"

He watched the younger man cross his arms over his chest. "No, I'm not joking."

Miyagi rubbed at his fingers against his temples, "Shinobu, I don't know where you came up with that, but no. I don't think I can do that."

"You'll never know, until you try."

Miyagi removed his hand and frowned darkly at Shinobu. "The answer is _no way in hell_."

"Fine, then you can sleep by yourself!"

Miyagi watched as his lover stormed off to the spare bedroom, which Shinobu rarely, if ever used.

"What the hell _was __**that**_?"

\/\/\/

Later that night as Miyagi closed his eyes and fell asleep, he didn't notice his door crack open or the shadowy figure that approached the bed.

He murmured when the bed dipped as though another weight had been added to it. He turned onto his side, not knowing the danger his anal virginity was in.

His eyes however shot open when he felt his pajama bottoms being pulled down and fingers stroking down between his ass cheeks.

Sharply, he turned over onto his back, reached out for the light and turned it on.

"_Shinobu_!" His eyes narrowed, his mouth curled into a frown as he ground out his name in warning. "I told you _no_."

"But Miyagi..."

"No buts and certainly not my butt. If you need sexual relief, I'll be more than glad to relieve you, but not in that way. Do you hear me?"  
>Shinobu glowered down at him, "Yes," he snapped. "But I'm not going to back down Miyagi. I <em>will<em> top you." He glanced out of the window, the moonlight filtering into the room. "Just not..._tonight_."

The dark haired man raked a hand through his hair. What was he going to do with his terrorist who was acting like even more of one than usual.

"Why am I so sweet on you?" He asked of Shinobu and watched the other blush like mad.

He pulled Shinobu down onto him. One of his hands moved behind Shinobu's head and their mouths collided in a passionate tongue fucking.


	4. Run for It

**Run for It**

* * *

><p>That morning when he'd woken up to get ready for work, he'd noticed his lovely Shinobu was still out cold. Which he was thankful for, because his little terrorist was out for <em>his<em> ass.

It was Monday however, so he'd made sure to set the alarm for fifteen minutes after he'd be out the door and on his way to Mitsuhashi University. Shinobu had to be to his own University, Teito later that morning. He however didn't feel like having a discussion over breakfast about Shinobu wanting to experience being a seme for once.

There was just no way he was going to get into that. However, Shinobu being the way he was would not doubt track him down like a blood hound sniffing out its prey.

Even as he was safely in his car and headed for work, his heart was pounding against his chest. His hands tightened on the wheel. There was no way Shinobu was going to let this go, was there?

This was the second time that month that he had to wait for traffic to abate. '_Now why is traffic backed up?'_

He wanted to hurry up and get to work so he could lock his office door, just in case Shinobu decided to show up there. Yet every minute that passed as he waited for traffic to clear up was another minute closer to Shinobu waking up and getting to Mitsuhashi before he did.

He sighed in relief ten minutes later when finally traffic was no longer backed up and not longer afterward he found himself at Mitsuhashi University's faculty and staff parking lot.

As he got to the door of the building he heard a _very_ familiar voice calling out his name.

"Mi-ya-gi!"

Only for a brief moment did his entire body freeze in place, his pupils dilating.

Quickly he entered the halls of Mitsuhashi and sped toward his office, grimacing.

Finally, he reached the door to his office, Shinobu hot on his heels.

Opening the door, he stepped in and slammed it behind him, sending the lock home.

Behind him as he sighed with relief, he heard a growl.

"What the hell?!"

He turned around to see the fuming crimson eyes of his assistant. Not only that, the corner of one of Kamijou's upper lip was curled back. Definitely _not_ a good sign.

Averting his eyes, nervously he placed one finger inside the collar of his work shirt. He felt beads of perspiration beginning to break out on his forehead, unable to look at the other.

An irate Kamijou demanded, "What's going on _now?"_

Before he could answer him and he really didn't want to, someone began knocking at the door. The person was persistent and Miyagi knew exactly _why_.

The voice of the young man on the other side of the door came through.

"Miyagi!" The dark haired man winced as Shinobu continued banging on the door. "Let me in! I need to talk to you!"

Gulping, he didn't know if he should open the door or not. He didn't want to, not when Shinobu was determined to make his intimate with his cock instead of the other way around. Why couldn't things remain as they usually were?

Before making any move, he heard his assistant ask him, "Does he want you to tell his parents about you two, now that he's twenty?"

Vigorously he shook his head, his mouth pursuing grimly. "I wish that were it," he muttered.

"What could be so bad, that you'd wish _that?" _Kamijou sounded bewildered, but he couldn't at all enjoy his reaction, because he was shaking in his proverbial boots.

"He wants to switch things up."

"Oh, like how?"

His eyes met Hiroki's, staring intently into the russet color, "Like _that_." He couldn't bring himself to say anything else. He wondered if Kamijou would get what he meant.

It only took a few seconds while Shinobu hammered on the door for his assistant to comprehend what he meant. He watched as the others eyes widened.

"You mean... he wants to top you?"

Miyagi frowned when Kamijou began laughing. "I feel the same, its ridiculous."

Abruptly, Hiroki's laughter abated. The knocking on the door, for a moment had ceased.

Miyagi wondered if Shinobu had given up and hoped to Kami that he had. He didn't even give a thought as to the possibility that Shinobu could go retrieve the key to unlock the door from his father.

"That's not why I'm laughing," he heard the cinnamon haired brunette respond to what he himself had said.

Confused, he asked, "It's not?"

"No, I'm laughing, because you're being an idiot. It's nothing to be afraid of."

He should have known someone who was probably already a bottom, catcher, uke, whatever they chose to label it would say.

"Easu for _you_ to say."

"Even I had a first time," the other man frowned at him as he crossed his arms and winced with the movement.

It didn't take him any second guessing to know the probable cause behind the reason for Kamijou's wincing was.

"There see! That's exactly why I can't, besides I'm _not gay!"_

"Oh ri~ight. Keep beliving that. And its not always this bad, but sometimes..."

Miyagi watched as the aspiring professor's face grew red and his mouth pursed. It had sounded like he was going to say something more, but instead he turned around and continued correcting papers.

What Kamijou said next however, he couldn't believe.

"Besides, it would be quite funny, for you to get your...comeuppance."

"But, my Shinobu-chin is too cute, too small to top me. I don't know where he got these ideas from."

"Real gay men Miyagi, who love their partner, are willing to switch it up all the time. What did you think, that we all followed those boring old cliches?"

He was certain the other was referring to gay literature, but that wasn't something he read. Hiroki though, being a homo would certainly be far more knowledgeable than he would about the brave and frightening homo world.

He couldn't however believe that Kamijou had been able to top that giant of his.

"So then, tell me, Kamijou, have you ever topped your giant?"

There was a pause, before the other replied, "I could, _if_ I really wanted to."

Miyagi remained skeptical. Kamijou _had not_ topped the doctor of his he had for a lover. Therefore he didn't think it would be possible and made that clear with his next words.

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try."

It appeared to him as though he'd hit a nerve, because he had to duck and hold his hand over his face as several books were launched in his direction.

"You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. See!"

It wasn't like he'd meant he'd be watching. Not like he hadn't gotten a good look at the two screwing around in the school's library before.

"But I will win that bet!" The younger man growled once more before returning to his work.

Miyagi was sure he was grinding his teeth moving so much and so abruptly. He'd noticed even the slightest movement had him wincing. It didn't matter that Kamijou hadn't stood up from his chair.

He wanted to say something more to Kamijou, it was always fun to tease him. Yet, before he could get another word out the doorknob to the office turned and in stepped his beloved, but terrifying terrorist.

"Miyagi, we're going home, now!"

'_Oh, fuck._'

In a panic, he whirled Kamijou, chair and all like a sheild in front of him. "Kami~jou~, save me!"

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around his assistant, as if he'd be able to ward off his currently insane Shinobu-chin.

Shinobu's gray eyes glinted down at Miyagi's assistant. They glinted even more sinisterly where Miyagi's hands were touching Kamijou's collarbone.

One of the seated man's eyes twitched, "Please, take him home with you Takatsuki-kun, so I can get some work done in peace and if you want to know how to switch things up, read this."

From his bag, they watched Kamijou dig out a book that apparently told one how to top, even if they were usually the bottom.

Both Miyagi and Shinobu's eyes widened.

Shinobu grasped a hold of Miyagi's shirtsleeve and pulled his reluctant lover away, taking the offered book.

Over his shoulder as he ushered the older man who was dragging his feet he thanked Kamijou, "Thank you Kamijou-san!"

Miyagi was amazed that Shinobu had for once not called his assistant any horrid names. In fact he was surprised the brat had called him with an honorific.

Outside in the hall, he tried to stall. "Shinobu, let's...let's think about this, _okay?_"

"No, not okay! If you _really_ loved me," he glowered up at him, "you'd let me do this!"

"What? Where is this coming from Shinobu?"

"Lovers should be able to share things and not keep secrets from each other. Shouldn't it be fifty-fifty? No a hundred and ten percent each?"

As other students were walking past them, he nervously smiled, "Shinobu-chin... clam... calm down." He lifted his hands up to try and get him not to cry, because he really felt that, that was where their conversation was headed.

"We can't discuss this here Shinobu!"

He took his lovers hand and hurried to the parking lot where his car was parked and once inside leaned back in his seat after both had buckled up.

"Miyagi..."

"I love you Shinobu."

'_And I wouldn't have gone to order a custom engagement ring if I didn't_'

"Then why wont you let me top?"

"Is there something wrong with me just not wanting to bottom?"

"Can't we try it even _once?_"

The corner of Miyagi's mouth twitched and he felt a stress headache coming on.

"If we try it once, can we never do it again?"

"..." Shinobu seemed to be lost in thought as he pulled out of the parking lot. It looked like Kamijou was going to have to cover for his classes that day. Shinobu no doubt probably had already spoken to the Dean about. They were just lucky that Dean Takatsuki hadn't yet grown suspicious of how close they were, closer than he probably suspected or knew.

"Yes," he heard the younger man finally say.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly exhaled as they came to a red light.

"Fine, then we'll try it today. Just remember, this is never going to happen again. Do you hear me Shinobu?"

"Yes."

He still wasn't sure about letting Shinobu top him, but if it would get the little terrorist off his back about it then he'd do it. Plus if it showed Shinobu how much he loved him, he was willing, somewhat. He only wished there were some other way to get across to him that his love was real and abiding.

/\/\/\

Once they were in their apartment they shut and locked the door behind them, removing their shoes and headed for the bedroom.

Miyagi didn't think a mood could be set as far as he was concerned. Maybe Shinobu wouldn't feel a mood either and would drop the subject and instead let him top as per usual.

He was however, out of luck.

Shinobu leaned into him as he turned around. "Miyagi," his voice sounded just the slightest bit deeper than usual.

The little brat used his tie to tug him down and planted a kiss on his mouth.

He was edged back toward the bed by the little terrorist. Where had he learned to be so aggressive?

'_Oh, right. He's usually aggressive anyway, but still is inwardly, frightened. I can't help but find that side of him cute.'_ He wasn't so sure Shinobu was cute right at that moment as he found the back of his knees hitting the bed.

Shinobu put his hands against the middle of his chest and pushed him down onto the bed.

Violet-blue eyes stared up into gray, startled by Shinobu's antics. Amazed too that he'd been so easily toppled over, no doubt because his guard had been down, not expecting to _be_ pushed.

"Shinobu?"

Shinobu swooped down over him, straddling his waist. The young mans mouth once more pressed firmly against the older mans.

He felt the tip of the little terrorists tongue sliding over his lips. Parting his mouth he allowed his lovers tongue access to the inner moist warmth of his mouth.

A kiss, he had nothing to fear from.

For several long moments their tongues were locked in a battle of sensual delights. Their drawn out passionate kiss turning sloppy and wet. Saliva dribbled down both their chins.

Shinobu had already undone both their belts.

Miyagi blinked as he felt those small hands find their way beneath his shirt, stroking over his stomach and up over his pecs.

"Miyagi, I want you."

"How do you want me, Shinobu?" Perhaps his young lover was wavering.

"I want to be inside you."

Evidently _not_.

In a flurry of movement, Shinobu had unbuttoned the dark haired mans shirt and undone his pants, leaving him nude before his eyes.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off too Shinobu?"

He saw the others face grow warm. Usually he was the one taking Shinobu's clothes off, but since he wanted to top him, they might as do everything a little bit different.

Shinobu's hands shakingly went to the buttons and zipper of his own shirt and pants and undid them all. It took several long agonizing moments for the youth, but for Miyagi is was a momentary reprieve.

That reprieve didn't last for long. The next thing Miyagi knew, Shinobu's tongue was flicking over one of his nipples.

It wasn't unpleasant, but he wasn't used to it and it felt sort of weird.

When he felt Shinobu's lips take his nipple into his mouth, he groaned. It wasn't a loud sound, but it was enough to embarrass an old man like himself.

Shinobu looked up at him, "Did it feel good Miyagi?"

He didn't want to disappoint him, though it did feel good, a _little_. He doubted he enjoyed it even a quarter as much as Shinobu would if he did the same to him.

His eyes opened wide, his pupils dilating as Shinobu ran his tongue down between his diaphragm. He felt him brushing his lips over his naval and then his beloved tongue dipping into his belly button before moving lower.

He felt a tremor run through him as Shinobu slowly, tortuously took one of his balls into his mouth and began to suck on it. He felt that tongue rolling over, back and forth against his flesh that seemed to grow more tense the longer he licked and sucked.

A moan escaped his parted lips, his irises growing darker in color, his heart palpitating.

"Shi...nobu."

Shinobu released his scrotal sac and murmured, "You liked that, didn't you? I can tell."

He felt Shinobu's small warm hand take hold of his cock, which had grown hard whilst his lovers mouth had been pleasuring his balls.

Shinobu reached into his pocket, of the clothes set aside and pulled out a small tube of lube.

"Miyagi, lift your hips," in his free hand he had taken a pillow.

Miyagi grimaced, it looked like this wasn't going to end well. He hoped his Shinobu-chin knew what he was doing.

Lifting his hips, he felt the pillow placed underneath him after, Shinobu's lube covered fingers slide between his ass-cheeks.

Closing his eyes, he tried to relax. He knew if he didn't, it would be that much more painful.

He winced as Shinobu pushed one finger inside him. It felt like he was burning and prayed that that single motion hadn't torn him.

It couldn't though, could it? He'd been getting regular prostate checkups for awhile now, but then again a doctor knew what they were doing. Plus it was medical, professional, _not_ _this_.

He grit his teeth when Shinobu added a second finger, he thought too soon.

"Shinobu, slow down."

He felt the other pause his movement, "Sorry, Miyagi."

Releasing a soft sigh, he began to relax again, even though there were two fingers up his ass.

It seemed Shinobu, somehow sensed he'd relaxed, or just decided to continue on his own whim.

Miyagi winced, but it wasn't too painful, but it wasn't pleasurable either. He wanted to run away, escape and get those digits of Shinobu's out of his asshole. He'd much rather be the one on the giving end rather than the receiving one.

It wasn't at all comfortable when he felt Shinobu scissoring his fingers to try stretching him. Apparently, despite his extreme discomfort and the fact he felt like he was beginning to shrivel up, Shinobu was able to push a third finger inside him. Again, he thought the brat was being a bit too hasty, otherwise it shouldn't have felt so bad.

After all, when he'd done it to Shinobu, his little lover had remained hard and had been making lovely sounds. He wanted to hear them now, but it was impossible unless they stopped and switched positions. If they did though, he was sure never to hear the end of it, because his little terrorist wanted to try topping him. With his lovers personality, he'd only allow going all the way to be a try. Stopping half way through wouldn't even register as him having tried and failed.

The other pulled his fingers out and lined up his cock with where his fingers had just been.

"I hope you're not going to add that without applying lube to it Shinobu."

"Why? _You_ didn't when you first tried fucking me. You didn't even use it the first time you succeeded."

'_Fuck...is he out for revenge too?'_

He heaved a sigh of relief when he watched Shinobu apply more lube to his hand and began to pump his own cock with that very same hand.

Just the sight of Shinobu giving himself a hand-job, at least to get himself hard and lubricated had his own cock swelling with arousal again.

Shinobu then placed his arms underneath his knees and thrust his cock inside him.

Miyagi seethed, "Shinobu! Slow down!" It fucking _hurt_. If Shinobu would at least move slowly he'd have time to relax enough for him.

Shinobu himself whimpered, "Does it hurt you when you put yours inside?"

"No, because I don't just shove in like you just did! At least not all at once!"

He watched the others eyes widen and begin to water, his face growing beet red.

Lifting up a hand, he raked it through the sandy blonde hair of his beloved, "It's okay Shinobu, just try to be a little slower and communicate with me."

The darling terrorist gave a brief nod, one of his hands moving from his leg to rub the palm against his cock.

Miyagi groaned, feeling his cock grow hard. It made it just a little bit more bearable when his lover began thrusting in and out, again and again.

"Miyagi, tell me when I find your prostate."

Miyagi took hold of his own cock as Shinobu released his hold in order to try and better angle himself as he sought out the older mans pleasure spot.

It took several long minutes before Shinobu _finally_ found it. Unfortunately he jabbed just a little too roughly and had the older man groaning with a mix of pain with just a smidgen of pleasure.

"I think...you found it. Shinobu, you really need to _slow_ down."

He wondered how many times he was going to have to tell him.

His eyes rounded however when he heard the other panting. The younger man had leaned over him, moaning in his ear. The sound had always turned him on, but when he felt a warm, sticky, moist substance filling his ass he stiffened.

'_I should have made him wear a damn condom! Mine wouldn't fit him right though. Fuck it.'_

Miyagi sighed once Shinobu drew out and the youth noticed that he still had an erection.

"Miyagi! I'm...I'm sorry!"

Sighing, he pulled him down onto his chest, "Don't worry about it."

His lover however wasn't going to let it go at that and soon Miyagi felt the younger mans hands on his cock.

Those fingers stroked over his scrotum and rubbed down the length of his cock. One hand proceeded to wrap itself around his length and began to pump.

From Miyagi's lips a guttural moan tore out.

His abdomen muscles clenched and quivered as he drew in sharp breaths. Then finally, his entire body relaxed as cum shot out from his cock and splattered onto Shinobu's hands and some even landed on the others cheeks, chin and mouth. The rest onto his own abdomen and stomach.

He pulled Shinobu down for one last long, lingering kiss before they fell asleep. In the morning they'd have to shower, or rather for Shinobu have a nice long hot bubble bath.

Miyagi wondered though, before falling asleep for the night, how he was going to be able to move tomorrow.


	5. Tuesday's Revelations

**Tuesday's Revelations**

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Miyagi went to get up he felt extremely stiff and ached in places he'd never before imagined. Muscles that had rarely, if ever been used before and those that had been used before, but not like that caused him to wince as he sat up.<p>

'_Damn, is this what Shinobu feels all the time?'_

Shinobu was used to it however and instead of being painful, except for when they were exceptionally vigorous, he felt fine.

'_I __**never**__ want to do that again.'_

He shuddered just thinking about it, which had him clenching his jaw as pain shot through him. His ass felt particularly painful. It hadn't ever been used like that before and he was an old man of thirty-seven.

Turning over, he stared at the empty pillow beside him. It still had the impression of a head in it, but Shinobu was nowhere in sight.

'_That's right, he's got classes starting earlier on Tuesday's.'_

With a sigh, he slowly got up out of bed and feeling like he'd not be able to move called up Kamijou's number. "Kami~jou~ I need a favor. I know you did me a huge one yesterday, but could you fill in for my morning class? I beg of you. I'm not feeling well this morning, but I'm sure I'll be fine, just not soon enough for my first class."

On the other end of the phone he heard a begrudging agreement. "Fine, but this better be it for the rest of the semester."

"Of course, thank you _so_ much Kami-jou-! You're a life saver."

Once they'd hung up, he took a nice long shower. Really, he enjoyed being fresh from bathing be it under the shower-head or in the bath. He was a bit disappointed that he hadn't gotten to share Shinobu's bath with him. It was probably a good thing though considering he had work and Shinobu had classes. He'd already missed yesterday's.

'_And it wasn't that late either when I fell asleep. I can't believe I slept so long.'_

Shaking his head he slowly trudged out of the shower, dried, dressed, brushed his hair and cleaned his teeth.

Walking into the main area, he blinked at the connected kitchen. One of his eyes twitched at the total chaos. The kitchen was a huge mess! '_What was he doing in here?_'

It didn't take him long to notice the bento. Thinking it was probably cabbage, he wanted to leave it home. However he knew Shinobu would find out and that would only lead to disaster. Knowing that, he reluctantly picked it up and got prepared to leave for work.

Getting his papers and other material for his classes in order, he left his apartment and drove to work. He only wished he had a more comfortable cushion to sit on, or better yet that thing he'd seen Kamijou use. Now he completely understood just what that thing was for. He thought too that he should probably get Shinobu a couple of them, now that he knew just what the other suffered from their love making.

Luckily for him, Kamijou was already taking care of his morning class so that he didn't need to run into him too early. Not after what had happened last night with him and Shinobu.

When he went to take care of his class, he found it difficult to stand for long, but no way in hell was he going to sit. Not on the awful chair offered and besides he rarely sat during class. He had things to write on the board and it was easier to see everyone whilst standing.

He wondered how Shinobu could stand the torture. Yet it was usually his little terrorist that initiated their love making. Maybe he didn't always mean to, but when he got so close and his face got so red, he couldn't help stealing a kiss. Then the kiss lead to more kisses and caresses and eventually sex.

Never once had Shinobu complained, except the first time when he'd been unable to sit as he drove them back home to Tokyo.

Then again, Shinobu had told him basically, that unless he was asked, he saw no reason to tell anyone anything. It irked him at times, the little brat really could be a pain in the ass. Now even more so than ever before and this time for real, not just proverbially.

"Bashou was a poet of the Edo period. While he was born Matsuo Kinsaku he picked up the pen name, Matsuo Bashou. When he was a child he became a servant to Toudou Yoshitada whom shared with him a love for haikai no renga. Who can tell me what haikai no renga is?"

He looked up and pointed to a gray haired student wearing spectacles whom was sitting next to a chocolate haired, green eyed student named Takahashi. "Sumi?"

"Haikai no renga is a form of collaborative poetry composition."

"That's right."

Noticing the time, he closed the book and passed out an assignment. "I want you all to write me one brief paragraph about Toudou Yoshitada and another paragraph about the haikai no renga. Don't forget to fill in the blanks on the second sheet provided."

Once everything was passed out, it was time for class to end. "That's all for today, you may go."

When lunchtime came around, he felt enormous relief. No longer did he have to stand and should he need to lay down, there was a couch in his and his assistant's office.

Once inside, he heaved a sigh of relief.

'_Just a couple more classes and then I can relax._'

He stared at the bento box he'd brought from home that morning. He was dreading what he was going to find in it.

At that moment, in walked assistant professor of Literature, Kamijou Hiroki.

"Hey, Miyagi... you don't look so well. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have stayed home?"

He was surprised by the others concern as he turned his head in his direction and winced. He thought then that it probably would have been wiser not to move. Still, at least he'd found a nice doughnut shaped cushion on which to sit to alleviate some of his aches and pains.

Kamijou's jaw appeared to drop. "Whoa... di you and the Takatsuki brat..."

Lifting his hand, feeling like a dark cloud was overhead and following him around, "Don't even say it. This, is all _your_ fault."

"How is it my fault?" Kamijou growled.

"You gave him that book didn't you, yesterday? After being given that and reading some of it, he was even more determined than ever."

For once, his assistant didn't argue back.

"Er, well... how was it?" The lighter haired man asked.

"It was awful." He didn't even want to think about it. He wished it had just been a dream, no a nightmare from which he'd awoken, or would awaken soon. He knew however that it was impossible.

"No pleasure at all?" His assistant inquired.

"He didn't know what the hell he was doing." After all he'd had to tell him he didn't remember how many times to slow down.

"I take it, he didn't find your prostate?"

He felt his face uncharacteristically setting afire as Kamijou watched him, waiting for an answer.

"It took him awhile... but it was very uncomfortable, quite painful and Shinobu-chin was quite clumsy." Oh how clumsy he had been. It had taken him a long time. Had neither of them pumped his cock, his erection would have shrank to nothing. The experience had just been horrid. At least Shinobu had gotten to try, but he worried about the note he'd found on his pillow earlier that morning.

"Does he want to top you again?"

That had been what the note had been about. He'd ignored it at the time, but the message came back to haunt him.

"Ugh, I hope not, though he said he'd like to try again, but that he prefers being the bottom." If only he'd keep preferring to bottom he'd be delirious with delight. At least then his ass wouldn't be in any more danger.

"Well, the only thing to do is teach him by example, though he might also need instruction, if you do end up letting him do that again."

Was Kamijou crazy? No way did he want to do that again. He'd been against doing it in the first place, but had given in, in order to appease the little terrorist. Somehow, he wanted to get off the topic of Shinobu topping him.

"I didn't want him to do it in the first place, but what about you, did you top that doctor of yours?"

"I haven't tried or asked him yet."

"Well, let me know how that works out for you, when you do," he finally opened his bento box and was surprised to find that for once, there was no sign of cabbage.

It seemed that even his assistant was surprised. "Hey professor, what happened to your usual fare?"

That's what he wanted to know. Not that he wanted cabbage, but he was confused about what was in his bento.

"I don't know, Shinobu-chin must have got this at a convenience store, though that doesn't explain the mess in the kitchen."

He gazed down at the contents of the bento. He counted three onigiri, a few hotdogs and some cut up bits of radish.

"Or... all the bandages on Shinobuu's fingers... that he was determined to hide from me this morning before he ran off for university."

So, he had awoken before Shinobu had left, but had managed to fall back asleep. He recalled trying to pry it out of Shinobu and had probably only been half awake at the time. Otherwise Shinobu would never have been able to escape. Not until he'd gotten answers at least.

"Sounds like he's trying to improve, or to apologize for the awkwardness of last night, hmmn?"

He blinked at his subordinate and was surprised to see an actual genuine smile. '_Kamijou really should smile more often. He's almost as bad as Shinobu in that regard.'_ Not that he was comparing them, but the smiles he most wanted to see, were Shinobu's. Ones that were meant for him and only him.

What Kamijou had said though had his mind reeling. Shinobu had tried so hard. That just made him think his lovely little lover was oh so terribly cute that he just wanted to gobble him up.

"Maybe, but now, that just makes me want to do all sorts of things to him."

"I don't want to hear about it!"

Miyagi smirked as the other man turned away and ignored him, finishing his own lunch.

Once his subordinate had finished, he got up from his own desk to tell him, "I'm going now, my next class starts in less than fifteen minutes."

His dark head gave a nod, "And I have an hour, so I might as well get some paperwork finished."

/\/\/\/\

Later, once he'd finished with his classes, one sandy haired terrorist burst into his office.

"Miyagi!"

He stared at him, perplexed. "What?" He frowned, "You'd better not be here to try for a second dose of yesterday's event."

"No."

He watched the younger man walk up to him and before he knew it, his lap was filled with one small terrorist. The younger mans arms went up around his neck, his mouth descending on his.

"I love you Miyagi. I'm sorry for being so pushy."

He had to wonder what in the world had come over his beloved Shinobu, but he didn't get a chance to ask him, because someone else walked into the room.

It wasn't Kamijou, or Kusama nor was it even Usami.

Upon seeing just who it was, he felt himself pale. It felt as though for a brief moment his heart had stopped in abject horror, for who should catch he and Shinobu in an intimate moment, but the Dean. Not just any Dean, but Shinobu's father.

"Shinobu, what are you doing!?" The Dean practically yelled at his son.

Miyagi had thought that surely he'd be the one yelled at and waited for the dean to get around to it.

Shinobu was the first to speak, glowering at his father. "I'm kissing my lover."

The dean's eyes shot wide open, sputtering, yet no words were forthcoming.

Finally, Shinobu's father managed one strangled word, "_What?_"

His head turned slightly to stare into Miyagi's eyes. "Miyagi-kun, what is going on?"

He'd already begun to perspire. How was he going to get out of this mess? Why had Shinobu even said anything?

'_That's it, my ass is so fired._'

"Well, you see..."

Shinobu reaffirmed his feelings.

"I love Miyagi, Dad. I'm not going to leave him so don't even try splitting us up."

The dean blinked. "Well son, if you're happy I wouldn't dream of it and you couldn't find anyone better or more responsible than Miyagi-kun. However," his gaze returned to Miyagi's, "how do you feel about Shinobu? You didn't take advantage of him, did you?"

Miyagi shook his head, "I didn't take advantage of him. In fact I tried my damnedest to make him see that it couldn't possibly work between us. Yet, despite that, I fell head over heels in love with him." It was true, but to say it out loud, particularly about a man, was rather embarrassing.

"I see...you do know it will be a difficult road, don't you?"

Both Miyagi and Shinobu nodded, "We know."

The dean sighed, "Then, I wont stop you."

Miyagi murmured, "Am I going to be fired?"

"No. I don't see my son enough as it is, I'm sure if I were to do that he might never speak with me again. Besides, Risako did a number on you, so I hope this will make up for it. Just, don't ever hurt my son, because if you do..."

When the dean trailed off, he felt an ominous shiver run down his spine.

Shinobu smiled and stood up, running over to hug his father. "Thank you Dad!"

That seemed to startle the dean, who after a couple seconds lifted his own arms to pull his son into a bear hug.

"Dad, I can't breathe."

The aging man chuckled and proceeded to ruffle Shinobu's hair once he'd let go of him.

Since he'd been leaving anyway he got up and asked, "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about concerning work Bouchou?"

"Miyagi-kun, why don't you just call me Father?"

"Okay... Father?" This felt _extremely_ weird, but at least he hadn't lost his job over it and if Shinobu's father was okay with it, then that was a good thing. He did intend to propose to his lover after all, once the ring came in.

"I just came to ask you if you had the papers for next months conference?"

"Those? No. I'm sorry, not yet."

"That's alright, its a month away, but have you at least started on them?"

He nodded, "I have."

"Good, why don't we all leave together?"

Shinobu quickly took Miyagi's hand and although the dean now knew about them he didn't think it was a good idea to openly and publicly hold hands. The dean didn't seem to mind however as they made their way out to the parking lot.

The dean remarked, "Miyagi-kun. You seem to be having trouble walking properly. Did something happen?"

There was no way he was going to say what _had_ happened to cause it.

"Nothings wrong, why... I could even carry Shinobu to my car, princess style." He sure hoped he could, but didn't think he'd half to.

Shinobu frowned, "I don't need to be carried."

The dean however seemed to have a different idea, "Really? It's too bad that Shinobu wasn't a girl, but these are modern times and love is love. Actually, I'm bi-sexual myself, but I love my wife, have ever since I met her. I don't know how she'll feel about you two though. I never did tell her that I was also okay with men. I mean when I got married to her, there was no one else I wanted of either gender, just her."

That was something neither he nor Shinobu had ever known. So something obviously had gone on with the dean before his marriage to the woman he loved.

"I'd like to see you carry my son to your car like you said."

Inwardly, Miyagi groaned, wishing he'd never spoke a word.

None of them noticed that Miyagi's assistant, Kamijou had just left the building. He'd done so just as Miyagi swooped Shinobu into his arms and carried him toward his lavender vehicle, princess style.

"Miyagi!" Shinobu huffed.

"Let's humor your dad, okay Shinobu? Besides, this is much more painful for me than it is for you."

That seemed to quieten him until finally he opened the car door and slid Shinobu into the passenger seat. As he did so he stiffened, feeling pain go through him.

Looking up in the direction of the dean, he swore the man was smiling, perhaps even laughing as he waved to him and went to his own car.

"Shinobu, when we get home, your ass is mine."

"I thought it already was..."

He managed to chuckle and drove them home to their apartment. At least they wouldn't have to toe the line all the time when the dean was around.

"Just because your dad knows about us, doesn't mean we should go crazy Shinobu. Not in the work place." Perhaps when they were married things might be just a _little_ bit different. "Besides your mother and sister don't know anything yet."

"We're going to tell them, aren't we Miyagi?"

"Yes, but lets wait a little bit, for now your dad knowing is enough."

"Okay..." Shinobu sighed and sank back against the car seat.

When they arrived at their apartment Miyagi took hold of Shinobu. They entered their home and he slammed the door shut just as he took captive his beloved lips with his own.


	6. Going to the Rink

**Going to the Rink**

* * *

><p>Last night Miyagi and Shinobu had reaffirmed their love about half a dozen times after they'd arrived home. Instead of making dinner, they'd ordered in. Although that morning when Miyagi awoke, he felt mildly guilty for violating Shinobu's ass that many times in one evening. After having experienced what his beloved went through himself at his hands, he'd tried to be more considerate. The little terrorist however had been quite willing. He'd even been the one to initiate half of the number of times they'd done it.<p>

Every time, no matter whether the mood was set or not, somehow the little brat managed to seduce him. Neither of them however would have it any other way. In that way, somehow their anxieties would abate. Anxieties which were ever present, the both of them needing constant reaffirmation. Living together, this was more oft accomplished than before.

This morning, he awoke before his sandy haired lover and smiled down at him before turning to head for a shower and get ready for work.

He hadn't noticed that the sleeping man on the bed had begun to stir as he'd turned away.

Gray eyes peered opened and watched the older man disappear into the bathroom.

The corners of his mouth dipped downward as he flung the blankets aside and shivered as the cool air of early morning hit him. The air-conditioning was perhaps on too high.

Slipping off the bed, wearing not a stitch, the sandy haired youth followed the older man.

He waited outside the door, until he heard the shower head.

Opening the door, he stepped inside. Warm steam from the hot shower rose into the air.

Tempted by the possible warmth of not only the shower, but of the older man, he slipped in, quietly behind the other.

His hands snuck around the dark haired mans waist.

Miyagi hadn't been paying attention as he'd begun lathering the bath brush with soap.

He nearly yelped when he felt hands snake around him, startled.

Blinking, he looked down at the smaller, pale hands that pressed against his stomach.

Turning his head, a slow smile formed as he saw his little terrorist.

"Good morning, Shinobu."

The younger man hid his face between Miyagi's shoulder blades. "Good morning."

"We don't have time this morning Shinobu, besides I think your ass needs a rest, don't you?"

Shinobu glowered up at him. "Are you sure you're the one who doesn't need the rest, old man? And who said I wanted to do anything?"

Miyagi felt one of the corners of his eye twitch. When was the brat going to stop calling him _old man_?

Shinobu turned away from him and picked up a loofa to begin washing himself.

Sighing, Miyagi shook his head and finished washing himself and his hair – quickly. The sight of water clinging to his lover was just a bit too much, but he didn't want to be late for work. Certainly not after the Dean had learned about his relationship with Shinobu.

He had to remain responsible in the eyes of Shinobu's father, because he had a feeling that if he didn't, then there might be a problem. Luckily there hadn't been one yet, but he wondered how things would be once Shinobu's mother, or worse yet, sister found out.

The older man was long out of the shower before Shinobu, after giving him a quick goodbye kiss in the shower, he got dressed for work.

Lifting his wrist, he gazed at the time. It was a good thing that he'd been able to keep his libido in check. No thanks to the little terrorist's ass wiggling about in the shower.

Once he was at work, he sank down into his seat and pulled out the papers he was to hand back to his students that day. As he graded the final paper which he hadn't been able to get to last night, his thoughts began to wander. The reason he hadn't gotten to it last night was thanks to his beloved Shinobu's acrobatics in the bedroom. His thoughts were filled with him and then he uncomfortably shifted where he sat, thinking about that mornings shower. Now, he wished he'd stayed another fifteen minutes, but then he'd have one unmarked paper for a student in his class. He did not wish to be tardy with grading.

Even the thought of Shinobu's cabbage was unable to help him calm down.

At least Kamijou was not there to witness his discomfiture, since there were times even he would begin laughing at him. Which did not sit well as Kamijou was supposed to be his comical relief, not the other way around.

It looked as though he might have to sit down in lecture today, because he did not want his students attention drawn to where it shouldn't be. He didn't think they'd have any interest in him, but they had a way of noticing things. He just didn't want to wind up on twitter, facebook, tumblr or whatever else there might be as someones idea of a joke.

Now if only Shinobu had followed him to work that morning, maybe he could have had a quickie in the office. Unfortunately his lover had classes himself over at Teito. Usually he was glad, because of that, but he was quite frustrated right then.

Getting up from his office chair, he held his briefcase in front of him, in hopes of hiding his tell tale _problem. _He then headed for the lecture hall that he had for that morning.

Luckily for him, the students didn't seem to mind too much that he'd decided to sit instead of stand. He did wonder however, that since he wasn't writing anything on the board, if they were still taking notes or just mindlessly listening.

At the end, he closed the book he was using, "There will be a quiz on Friday on today's material." Not everything they'd gone over could be found in the book alone. It was at that moment he heard a few groans.

They'd just have to find someone to lend them their notes if they hadn't taken any themselves.

Thankfully, by the end of the first class, he no longer had to hold his briefcase in front of his crotch. He'd calmed down a great deal, perhaps because his mind had not wandered from the task at hand.

Just as he was returning to his office, he noticed the man whom had ordered an emerald, teddy bear shaped engagement ring was walking out of the building. Trailing beside him was a chocolate haired young man whom he identified as Takahashi. A student of his and Kamijou's.

It appeared that Kamijou had seen them off. "Kamijou, what was Usami-sensei doing here and with Takahashi?"

"Takahashi is Akihiko's lodger."

Miyagi thought it was probably much more than that, considering the silver haired man had order an engagement ring and no one had heard about him dating any women in the news. After all, Usami Akihiko made headlines all the time, as did his family. He didn't at that moment choose to say anything to Kamijou about it.

He was however startled by the question that came out of the other mans mouth.

"Professor Miyagi, why don't you join us at Mei Rink for rollerblading?"

"What? Rollerblading? Where is this coming from? You never invite me anywhere and a lot of times I have to drag you out for a drink."

"I agreed to go to Mei Rink with Akihiko and Takahashi. I haven't asked Nowaki yet, but I'm sure he'll say yes, even if he's on call. Why don't you meet us there and bring that brat of yours?"  
>"I don't know. It seems like something lovesick teenagers would do. I can't even imagine someone like you wanting to roller-blade. Doesn't fit with your image."<p>

Kamijou glared at him, which had him backing away. Had he hit some kind of nerve? The man probably had his reasons.

"I'm sure that Takatsuki-kun would enjoy an outing. He's what, twenty? Which means he's barely out of the teenage stage. What do you two ever do together for fun that reaffirms your relationship?"

Miyagi thought, pretty much the only thing they did, was make love. The places they went, were pretty dull actually for a date and only places he wanted to go. He had no idea what Shinobu would think about going rollerblading.

_'It couldn't hurt to ask him and if he says no, then we'll just stay home, or something._'

"I can ask Shinobu, but there's no guarantee that we'll show up. Well, maybe to watch and see how many times _you_ fall."

He had to duck in order to avoid a sailing book.

Kamijou looked toward the clock, "You'll have to excuse me professor, but I've got a class in about five minutes."

With that said, his assistant left him all alone in their office.

With some time to spare, he flipped open his cell phone and sent a text to one Takatsuki Shinobu.

To: Takatsuki Shinobu

From: Miyagi Yo

Subject: Plans for Today?

Shinobu, do you want to go to Mei Rink? Kamijou invited us to join him and Kusama. Usami-sensei and one of our students, Takahashi are going to be there.

It was about ten minutes before he received a reply and thought Shinobu had probably been in class with his cellphone turned off until then.

To: Miyagi Yo

From: Takatsuki Shinobu

Subject: Re: Plans for Today?

As long as you and Kamijou aren't alone. I don't know how to roller-blade, but I'd like to go.

He sent back one last message to Shinobu. The message was that he'd pick him up at Teito once all of his work was done. Then from there they'd go to Mei Rink.

\/\/\/

Shinobu stared at the messages on his cellphone and felt his heart pounding with excitement as he stood at the back gate, waiting for Miyagi to pick him up. Usually he and Miyagi didn't go anywhere except to museums, libraries and a Basho cafe or antique shops. Not that he minded, as long as he got to be with Miyagi.

Sure they weren't going to be going to Mei Rink alone, but it was something different from the usual.

He didn't know if he'd be able to do much, since he didn't know how to roller-blade. He'd never had any interest in it before. It was something couples enjoyed at the parks he'd walked by and with Miyagi asking him if he wanted to go, of course he'd said yes.

His head shot up as he watched a lavender car approach and park across the street. Looking both ways, when he was assured that crossing was safe, he hurried over and climbed into the passenger seat.

He buckled his seat belt and shot a brief smile in Miyagi's direction.

Shinobu was clueless as to why Miyagi's pupils dilated or that his eyes had opened wide. The older mans smile, reassured him.

When Miyagi leaned in, his lips parted, about to ask him what he was doing.

Not a single word got out, because his lovers mouth was pressing against his. The kiss was too brief for his liking.

"Miyagi!"

"Hush Shinobu. You'll get more later, but first Mei Rink."

Miffed, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared out his window as Miyagi moved out of where he'd stopped the car.

Mei Rink wasn't so far away, but they stopped along the way, because Miyagi just _had_ to pick up a book from Marimo Bookstore.

It appeared to be a lot more than one book, as Miyagi came out with a stack full and another man walked behind him with another stack.

He blinked at the tall sandy haired man. His eyes looked like a salmon pink-brown. He knew the blue apron was customary for Marimo Bookstore workers, along with the little white rabbit pin wielding a wand. Something about the guy was just _too sparkly_ as he helped Miyagi put the books in the trunk and then waved them goodbye.

As Miyagi got back into the drivers side, Shinobu watched as a short, dark haired man approached the bookstore.

The man who'd just helped Miyagi waved to the other, with an even brighter smile than the one he'd given them.

The short man looked to Shinobu like he was around his own age, maybe a little younger. What he didn't know however, was that he was actually much older than he looked.

When Miyagi carefully got the car back into traffic, Shinobu noticed that the short man was blushing and blinked when the other stole a kiss. He didn't get to see what happened next, for Miyagi had turned a corner.

How many gay men were there in Tokyo anyway!? Not that he minded, as long as they didn't go after _his_ Miyagi.

Only about ten minutes later did they finally arrive at Mei Rink. Miyagi parked as far away from the entrance as possible and got out, opening the door for Shinobu and taking his hand.

Which caused him to frown, "Don't treat me like some girl Miyagi."

"I'm not Shinobu."

"Then don't act like my chauffeur!"

The older man sighed, "Shinobu, can't I just do these things, because I want to, without you thinking I'm treating you like one way or another? It was just an impulse."

He continued to glower at his older lover, but thought better of arguing further. This outing, he wanted it to be a nice and memorable one.

Miyagi began walking toward the entrance of the place and Shinobu fell into step beside him. While they didn't wind up holding hands exactly, their two pinkies managed to intertwine.

They came to a halt when a silver haired man holding the hand of a blushing and annoyed green eyed man stood at the entrance.

Miyagi, "Shinobu, this is Usami-sensei, Kamijou's friend. The one standing next to him is a student of Mitsuhashi University, Takahashi Misaki."

Akihiko quirked a brow. He did know who Miyagi was, through Hiroki. The youth standing next to the professor, he'd seen before, just once and not that long ago either. He was certain that the young man had been the one at his apartment whom Misaki had been teaching how to cook.

Their seventeen year age-gap was worthy material for a new series he was thinking of starting. He however had not yet learned his name.

"Usami-sensei, Takahashi, this is Takatsuki Shinobu."

Shinobu and Misaki stared at each other and grinned.

Miyagi blinked, "Shinobu-chin?" He frowned, for usually Shinobu did not smile, or grin, or anything similar. It was quite rare and he didn't like the fact that he was so opening grinning at some other man.

Shinobu, still grinning turned to gaze up at Miyagi.

"Mi-chan is the one who taught me how to make the scrambled eggs." He didn't mention that he was still taking lessons from him, but Miyagi already knew that he was.

Miyagi blinked and glanced at Misaki. "You did?"

Misaki nodded, though both he and Shinobu noticed a possessive arm going around the chocolate haired mans shoulders.

"I must thank you for that, another time perhaps?"

"I don't need any thanks. Shinobu's friendship is just fine."

Miyagi's own arm had snaked around Shinobu's shoulders. He certainly hoped that their friendship was just that, friendship and nothing more.

The tension dissolved when Shinobu reached up to nuzzle his jawline.

The four turned when another voice was heard.

It was Kamijou's distinctive deep tones, "So, I see you came Miyagi. You know how to rollerblade?"

Miyagi frowned, "Of course I know how." It had however been many years since the last time he'd roller-bladed. It was back during high school, before he'd developed love toward his Sensei.

It was something he did not wish to talk about, for he did not want Shinobu finding out about it. Which was one of the reasons he had decided to even ask Shinobu to come here.

He had mentioned previously, that he was quite rusty in one of his other texts. This, so as not to get Shinobu's hopes up too much about what they'd be doing there.

Shinobu had then called him on the cell, before he'd left to pick him up. "Even if you're rusty, at least you know how. I've never roller-bladed, so I'm going to need your help."

Miyagi was sure, it was just an excuse so that he'd hold his cute little lover close. He hadn't held him too close a whole lot since that _incident_. Except for last night. Still, he prefered not to recall that particular _incident_.

Shinobu now, had his hand holding onto one of the sleeves of his shirt, "Let's go inside Miyagi."

He figured it was because of the heat and the rink was air conditioned.

The pair went on in, ahead of the other four.

Once inside, Miyagi wondered if they should leave or not considering how small of a group there was. It appeared to be all couples. A mixture of straight, lesbian, transgenders and transsexuals. Though some he really couldn't tell apart or for sure.

When he looked down at Shinobu, about to suggest they come back some other time, he noticed how lit up his eyes were. There was no way he could disappoint him now.

Kamijou, Kusama, Usami and Takahashi came in behind him. The six of them would be the first three gay couples out on the rink once they had their roller-blades on.

Miyagi felt his lover take his hand, "Let's go Miyagi! You better catch me if I fall, because if my ass is bruised, you're not going to touch it."

Panicking he looked up and around, hoping that none of the others had heard the little terrorist's words.

All night long, Miyagi and Shinobu kept to the sides of the rink, so that they could catch themselves did they loose their balance. Miyagi lost count of how many times he had to help Shinobu and stop him from landing on his ass, or otherwise.

Despite all of that, they had a lot of fun and neither would change that night for anything in the world even if they hadn't really gotten to roller-blade like everyone else. Just being together was enough for them.


	7. Tanabata

**Tanabata**

* * *

><p>Shinobu sat up in bed; the light of dawn filtering through the blinds. Rubbing his fists over his sleepy eyes, he slowly slipped out from underneath the covers. He was wearing nothing but the top to Miyagi's pyjamas.<p>

His gaze turned toward the clock and the miniature calender beside it. It was Thursday the seventh. Not just any Thursday the seventh either, it was the seventh of July.

'_Tanabata.'_

He thought that destiny had been cruel to Orihime and Hikoboshi. The young man hoped that tonight would not be cruel. Were it were to rain, the magpies would be unable to come to their aid by making a bridge with their wings. The lovers, Orihime and Hikoboshi wound then not be able to meet for yet another year.

At least he hadn't a father like Orihime's, Tentai, whom had been the one to separate the lovers across the Milky Way, forbidding them to meet. Though he had given in to his daughters tears, he only allowed the married couple to meet on the seventh day of the seventh month.

'_Stupid Tentai.'_ Still, he couldn't get over the picture that at some point, his own father had been with a man, or at least in love with one. Obviously not deeply enough, for his father had wed his mother and the two were more than just content.

It had him wondering, whether or not his mother knew. Perhaps did she know then she would have no problem with his and Miyagi's relationship. However had she never known, then he feared she might not condone the feelings shared between himself and his destined person. That possibility chilled him to the core. He did not wish to be parted from his beloved in any way, for any reason.

With there not being any classes at Teito University or Mitsuhashi University, he decided to turn off the alarm and allow his older lover a longer well earned rest.

He didn't know if the older man would awaken whilst he took a quick shower. There was something he wished to do before his elder lover woke up.

His shower lasted about ten minutes. Instead of putting on any clothes, he chose to only don his underwear and robe. He hadn't any plans to go anywhere and were Miyagi to have plans it was easy enough to dress.

Once he'd dried himself and was robed, he went back out into their bedroom. The dark haired man was still asleep.

A tender smile splayed across Shinobu's countenance.

Turning to their closet, he pulled out a bamboo branch he'd purchased on the way home last night. Along with the branch he'd also bought tanzaku paper.

He thought it couldn't hurt to write his wishes also on the tanzaku paper. The only problem was that Miyagi would be able to read it were he too look. The wishing well, had been where he'd made his most longed for wish, but he could write something simpler on the official wish paper.

Perhaps Orihime would bless him by making his wish come true.

First however he worked on making a few Orizuru. Once he had about three paper cranes, he hung them from the bamboo branch. He only wondered how he was going to get the branch to stand so that it did not lay on the ground.

His head shot up, when he heard footsteps approach and looked up to see his lover was awake.

His cheeks felt hot. Sharply, he turned his head away. "Miyagi, get dressed!"

Not that he didn't absolutely love Miyagi's naked body. Images of their two bodies pressed together rose unbidden to his head, causing a shiver to run through him.

He didn't notice the older man bend down with a smirk. Not until he felt a hand on his shoulder and another going around him.

Blinking, he turned his head, only to feel a bit of morning stubble graze his cheek. Then he felt the tip of his lovers tongue flick against the corner of his mouth.

The young man was unable to stifle the moan which escaped betwixt his lips.

Then, Miyagi released his hold on him and straightened, "I'll dress just as soon as I've had a shower."

Sandy brows furrowed, gray eyes narrowed into a glower. "Miyagi!"

The older man chuckled and proceeded to brush one hand through the younger mans hair. "Did that work you up Shinobu-chin?"

Shinobu said nothing as he turned his head away with a "Hmmph," and continued writing on one of the brightly colored paper strips.

It was then that the still very much naked Miyagi noticed. "Ah, Shinobu, I see you're participating in today's festivities by decorating a wishing tree branch."

"You should make a wish too Miyagi."

"Didn't we already do that the other day at the wishing well."

"It couldn't hurt to write a wish on the tanzaku and hang it from the bamboo branch."

He heard the older man sigh and soon felt that large hand ruffle his hair. "Alright Shinobu-chin. After I've showered and robed."

When he heard a few minutes later the sound of running water, he was nearly tempted to join Miyagi. However the other had done _that_ and decided not to. He didn't even know whether or not Miyagi expected him to join him, but then, he'd already showered.

Finished writing on one bright pink strip of paper he hung it one of the bamboos branches. _'I hope and wish that the wish I made at the wishing well will come true_.' This way at least, Miyagi wouldn't have a clue what it was he'd wished back on Friday.

Standing up, he held the branch and looked for a better place to set it. '_Maybe the corner of the room? It shouldn't fall then if its leaning up against the wall.'_

Miyagi then came out of the bathroom, his dark hair still damp with beads of moisture clinging to the V of his chest where the robe hadn't fully been closed.

Seeing him, Shinobu gulped. Just seeing his lover fresh from the shower and shaved had him wanting to throw the wishing tree down on the table and jump him. Already, his nipples grew hard he felt a tingling sensation around them.

When Miyagi got out a cigarette however and lit it, he frowned. Cigarettes, knowing of their propensity to higher the risk of causing cancer, they weren't as sexy as they might once have seemed.

The older man took a drag of his cigarette and slowly exhaled. "What did you wish for Shinobu?"

"I'm not telling."

"You know I'll see it, since its on the wishing branch."

"Go ahead and read it then, you still wont know what it was I wished for. Why don't you make a wish too?"

He watched as Miyagi held the cigarette in his mouth and took a yellow paper strip and writing brush.

When he read what it said, his face reddened. "Miyagi!"

The older man flicked the cigarette's ash into the panda headed ash tray. Shinobu thought that if the panda had been real, instead of an ashtray shaped like one, the poor thing would have hurled.

"Okay Shinobu, I'll write a different one. That one was a joke anyway."

"Don't joke about wishes! Even if you want to do what you put on your tanzaku, you could just do it, you stupid old man!"

One dark brow quirked, "Oh, really? I may just have to take you up on that. Since I don't have the things I need right now though, it may have to wait until tomorrow night."

Hearing his lovers plans, his face grew even hotter, his entire face and ears probably as red as a lobster.

He glowered across the table as his beloved Miyagi wrote on a new tanzaku. Seeing what it said, he was perplexed for it said much the same as his own.

His interest was piqued, wondering what it was that the other man had wished for when they'd last visited the wishing well.

Once the older man had hung his new wish on the bamboo branch, he was the one to pick it up and place it inside of a basket. It was filled with some sort of green foam material. The end of the branch was slipped into the small hole in its center.

Shinobu where it had come from and thought perhaps Miyagi himself had prepared for today's festivities as well. That, or he'd seen his purchases and bought that himself so that the bamboo branch would be able to stand.

The two stood back and admired the tree. Miyagi murmured, "It's lovely, but why don't we have some fukinagashi?"

Shinobu thought that streamers which looked like what Orihime used to weave with would make it look even better.

"Yeah, but I didn't get any."

"Neither did I Shinobu, but what about we buy some on our way to the fireworks later?"

"I don't really like the fireworks. They're pretty and all, but they're too loud. Especially if we go where they're going to be set off. I'd rather just watch them from the balcony here."

"We can do that Shinobu-chin."

"Will we still get the fukinagashi?"

"Well its only morning, but we could go out to eat for lunch and pick some up then."

The younger man nodded his head and then stepped closer to his lover, wrapping his arms around the others waist. He pressed his cheek against where Miyagi's chest was bare.

"Oi! Shinobu?"

"I love you Miyagi."

Deep violet-blue eyes widened and then the older man smiled and pushed Shinobu to the ground.

The younger mans pupils dilated as he stared, startled up into the eyes of the man he loved.

"Mi-miyagi?"

"Hush, Shinobu-chin," and then the older mans mouth was upon his.

He felt Miyagi's fingers find their way inside the front of his robe and shivered at the feel of them against his chest.

When his lips parted as he moaned, the dark haired man took the opportunity and pushed his tongue inside.

Shinobu's eyes fluttered closed, his back arching as his body strained to press closer against his partners.

Their tongues slid and twisted against and around each others. They weren't going to be going anywhere for a number of hours, whether or not they'd had any plans. They were too hot for each other to care.


	8. Loving Restraint

**Loving Restraint**

* * *

><p>The next day, it seemed like there was a ton of work piled up for him to grade. Perhaps he shouldn't have given the students so many papers to write that semester. Then at least he'd have less to do. Not to mention he also needed to gather materials for a conference coming up the following month.<p>

"Kami~jou~, there's _so_ much work." He complained to his assistant whom was working on setting up his own papers and stapling them. Probably for a test for his classes.

Before he could broach the subject of gaining his assistant's help with his work, Kamijou spoke first.

"Professor, would you please shut up!" He heard him huff.

Seeing those narrowed eyes gazing directly at him, he sank back against his chair and looked for a cardboard box under which to take cover.

"I don't want to hear it today and I don't have time to do your work for you! You should do your own work instead of just sitting there smoking those cancer sticks."

It looked like he wouldn't be getting Kamijou's help anytime soon. Not that the assistant professor didn't help him _a lot_ already.

Staring at him however, he blinked while holding his cigarette in midair, half way to his mouth.

Seconds ticked by, till there was so much ash, it fell. "What's crawled up your ass now?" He smirked, thinking what giant probably had that covered.

It didn't look to him as though Kamijou appreciated his remakr, not by the look on his face.

He watched as Kamijou stood up and slammed a book onto his desk and then proceeded to get his bag ready.

"I and Nowaki are going to the hospital, to see if either of us would be compatible with a little boy whose in need of a bone marrow transplant."

In disbelief, he stared stupefied at his assistant. "What? You?" Thinking it was nothing more than a joke, he through back his head and laughed.

His laughter however quickly dispelled when he heard a book sail past his head. It had _just_ missed him, luckily.

Once it had hit the wall, he remained momentarily paralyzed as he gazed at Kamijou, stunned.

"You're not kidding... are you?"

"No! This is a serious matter. So sorry, but I'll be leaving first."

Lifting his arm, he waved toward the door, indicating that the younger man should leave to go do as he'd said he was going to. "Someones life is more important than work, so go on. I hope one of you are a match." The thought of one so young dieing anguished him as he smiled forlornly.

He also thought that if the child were to die, that both Kamijou and Kusama would... suffer. He was only glad his own pain was long gone, though the memories still lived on. He had someone very important to him now, whom he loved with all his being.

Which brought back to mind, that once he was finished at the office, he needed to go pick him up. Tonight after all, he was going to use leather restraints, blindfold and a ball-gag on his precious Shinobu-chin.

First though, he had to get through some of the papers waiting on his desk.

The sooner he was finished with them, the better. He'd work on them in between classes during his break. Then he could devote more time to his lovely little terrorist.

He'd of course have to pick up those items at one of the remote locations where a store which sold that type of thing existed.

* * *

><p>Once he'd left work late in the afternoon, he received a call from the Dean.<p>

On the other end he heard his bosses voice, the voice that also belonged to his ex-father-in-law. A man who might soon enough be his father-in-law again, this time through his son instead of his daughter. Just the thought of it was bizarre, but obviously not impossible.

"Hello Miyagi-kun."

"Hello Takatsuki-Bucshou? Is there something you needed?" He'd been about to pull out of the parking lot.

"Oh no. I only wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Do you think you and Shinobu would be able to make it for dinner on Monday? I'd have invited you over this weekend, but I already have a meeting I must be at in Hokkaido."

He blinked, "Monday you say... wait, have you already told your wife about me and Shinobu?"

"Not yet, but I thought the dinner would be a perfect opportunity."

He wasn't so sure about that. The Dean knowing was enough, but then he supposed one couldn't keep these things from their spouse.

Reluctantly, he felt he had to agree. He only hoped that Shinobu's mother didn't flip.

"I believe we'll be able to make it Takatsuki-Bucshou."

"Remember Miyagi-kun, I told you to call me Father."

"...Yes... Father." It felt extremely odd to call him that, but as they were in a way related through his relationship to Shinobu, perhaps it wasn't so bad. Still, he wasn't going to call him that in front of people.

"Great. Then I, my wife and Risako will see you on Monday. I'll speak with you again later. Bye."

Miyagi nodded, "Of course, bye..." then his eyes shot wide, "Wait, Risako!?" The Dean however had already hung up.

That was going to be one extremely awkward dinner. What if the Dean's wife and Risako were against his and Shinobu's relationship. He was sure that for him, the Dean would change his mind on condoning Shinobu being with him. Even without the gay angle, he was old enough to be Shinobu's father.

_'Shinobu wont listen to them, determined little brat that he can be. Even if they try and separate us, I wont allow it either.'_ If they had to, they'd move somewhere with less bias, though he wasn't sure how they'd be for work.

'_Let's cross that bridge when we get to it.'_

He closed his cellphone and proceeded to leaving the parking lot of good ole Mitsuhashi University to search for an adult store in the red light district. He made sure to have his hat, thick glasses and scarf disguise. Just in case he ran into anyone he might know.

It took him about twenty minutes to find a rather obscure little shop. He'd seen the silver haired author come out of the place with a couple of bags and had grown curious.

What he noticed when he stepped inside was that the front had magazines and books. Yet as he walked further into the back the more items appeared. Collars and leashes, ear rings and other sorts of piercings. Not just that, but floggers and whips, paddles and hand cuffs, blind folds and gags.

He stopped, after all he'd been planning to use a blind fold and ball gag on Shinobu.

His eyes shiftily looked around the interior, making sure that no one was around. Least of all someone who might recognize him. Once he felt reassured, he chose one red ball gag and a matching colored blind fold. The latter felt like silk in his hand.

_'Now just to get those leather restraints_.'

He assumed they might be even further toward the back.

As he walked in that direction, he heard a couple of voices and stilled where he was, hiding behind a shelf. He didn't want to be seen, even though he was wearing his disguise. Yet it probably wasn't the best one there was _if_ a person were to get up close enough.

"Takano-san, Mutou-sensei doesn't write stuff like that! It's shoujou, not some Hentai with BDSM!"

"Who said it was for work Onodera?"

"Wh-wh-what? What is it for then?!"

Miyagi couldn't see them, but for some reason, he felt like this _Takano_ was smirking.

"What's it for Onodera? Why don't you wait and find out after we get back to our apartment building."

"Takano-san!"

Miyagi heard their footsteps and assumed they were heading for the checkout stand.

He didn't know what they were up to, but at least he could safely continue and get what he was after.

Once closer to the back of the shop, he found exactly what he was searching for.

He read the box. _Red_ l_eather restraints, comes with chains._

The corners of his mouth curled upward, not quite a smile, but instead a smirk. His imagination was running wild with what he could do with the merchandise he was about to purchase.

His dear Shinobu-chin didn't know what he was in for, though he'd mentioned something to him about it yesterday. '_If he thinks I was kidding, he's soon going to learn otherwise._'

Usually he wasn't into this kind of thing, but the thought of his Shinobu-chin looking so helpless just made him ache to see it.

Still, he couldn't do that to his beloved little terrorist without his consent. However what Shinobu had said yesterday seemed as though he'd give that consent.

Only one way to find out and that was to get home and ask Shinobu.

Arriving at the check out counter, he placed the three items on the counter and waited for the cashier to ring them up.

He stilled when he saw just exactly whom it was who was ringing up his things. Silently, he prayed to every power that was that she wouldn't recognize him.

That hope was however in vain when she looked up and stared at him, her eyes grown wide.

"You! I didn't know you were into this kind of thing."

He couldn't look her in the eye, because he couldn't tell her whom he was going to use it on. "It's just for an experiment," he mumbled.

Lifting his head he asked her, "Don't tell your parents, will you?"

"Why would I? They don't even know I work here. I'm sure that if they did, they'd flip. I do wish however that I knew whom you were so enamored of. Is she really that much better than me?"

He didn't want her to know, but she would by Monday night. A few more days respite however couldn't hurt.

"Let me just say this. I love the person I'm with now very much. I'm sorry things never worked out between us. It's not that they're better, but that I was able to fall in love with them. I don't know how or why, but then things like that are unexplainable anyway. I do hope you'll find someone who'll love you that you can love."

Risako nodded, "Thank you You." She gazed at the price listed on the cash register.

"That will be 8,315 yen."

That was no where near as expensive as the ring he was waiting for to be delivered to his apartment, but it was still going to be a couple of weeks. Then, finally he could propose to his adorable little terrorist.

Taking out his wallet, he removed the bills and coins, giving Risako exact change. It felt quite bizarre to be purchasing the items he was with her as the cashier, items which he intended to use on Shinobu, whom happened to be Risako's baby brother.

When she found out on Monday, he was sure he'd want to sink into the very ground. Even at that moment he wished a hole would appear beneath him that he could disappear into.

Risako handed him the receipt and asked as her fingers lingered what seemed just a little bit too long on his hand as he took the receipt. "Let me know, if you ever change your mind, You."

Blinking, he removed his hand. He didn't smile for he was felt discomfiture with the way his ex-wife was acting.

"I'm afraid that would be impossible. I already told you, I love the person I'm with, very much so."

With that, he picked up his bags and turned to leave. He felt the icy chill of what could only have been Risako staring after him, like a woman scorned.

'_She was the one who left me, she couldn't honestly expect us to __pick up where we left off at, could she? Maybe once she learns the truth, she'll back off.'_ He hoped she would, though he still didn't like the idea of her or even her and Shinobu's mother knowing of his relationship with Shinobu.

* * *

><p>Shinobu felt as though something ominous were going to happen that day when Miyagi was late to pick him up from school. So instead he'd sent a text to him.<p>

'_Stupid old man, if you weren't going to pick me up today you could have said something! I'm walking home.'_

He turned off his cell, miffed.

As he walked along the streets toward the direction of the station that would take him to his and Miyagi's apartment he walked past any number of people.

He was slowed down by two people in front of them, whom had come to a stop.

It appeared they were arguing over a _story board_.

"Tori, I'll get it done today, promise! I just want to get some fried ice cream."

"It had better get finished today Chiaki. If you don't, you wont be able to go see the latest Panda Warrior's movie tomorrow."

Shinobu had completely forgotten about that and he'd really been looking forward to it. Maybe he could talk Miyagi into seeing it with him tomorrow when it came out, or next weekend.

Finally however, the two turned into a cafe and he was able to hurry up his pace to make the next train just in the nick of time. Otherwise he'd have to wait another half hour.

He put the coins in and went inside to wait for his stop. Luckily for him, for once it wasn't too packed.

There did however appear to be one grumpy looking man sitting with another man who was smirking at him. They weren't alone however as a young girl sat next to the lighter haired of the two.

"Papa, Yokozawa-san will make it in time for the meeting. The train is on schedule."

The man, who was evidently her father, chuckled, "Is it? That's good."

The other man just mumbled something, which Shinobu couldn't quite make out as the train continued onward.

He turned his attention from them, to close his eyes.

Soon enough, the train came to a stop and he heard the sound of a voice over the broadcast system.

Jolting awake, he stood up and hurried out. Had he not awoke then, he'd have missed his stop.

Just as he arrived at the front of the apartment building, he saw a familiar lavender car pull into the parking lot. One which had been built beneath the first floor of the apartment building, but which was not the basement.

He glowered at the older man as he met him inside, outside the door of the apartment they lived in together.

"Shinobu-chin! I'm sorry for not telling you. I left you a message on your phone, since you had it turned off."

"And why couldn't you deem to tell me that you weren't picking me up like usual?" He didn't mind not being picked up, but not having been told about Miyagi not being able to for whatever reason, annoyed him.

Miyagi scratched the back of his head with one hand, a couple of bags held in the other.

"I went and bought something."

"We couldn't have done that _together?_"

Miyagi thought about the complications of that with whom the cashier had been.

"Well, no. You remember the first thing I wrote on the tanzaku yesterday, don't you?"

Shinobu's eyes widened, his cheeks growing flush, "Yes... wait... you didn't, did you?"

Miyagi unlocked and opened their apartment door and set the bags on a coffee table and took the items out to show his younger lover.

Shinobu closed the door behind him and stared at the blind fold, ball gag and the box with leather restraints and chains.

He began to tremble, "M-miyagi."

Miyagi, seeing this, thought he'd frightened Shinobu. Standing up he went over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "We don't have to use them Shinobu, I don't want to do anything to you that you'd hate."

Shinobu shivered in his hold, burying his face against Miyagi's chest. "It's not that."

When the younger man turned, Miyagi felt something hard poking his thigh and blinked. "Shinobu? Are you... hard?"

Shinobu glowered, "Shut up!"

Evidently, the little brat was embarrassed. His entire body he felt certain, just by seeing his ears and his hands had turned crimson. Seeing his lover acting so cute had him in turn getting aroused.

"Do you want to try it, Shinobu-chin?"

It took a few seconds, before finally, he felt Shinobu's head nod against his chest.

"Then go lay down on our bed Shinobu. I'll take care of everything."

The younger of the two gazed up nervously at the older, before stepping back.

Miyagi quirked a brow down at him, which caused the sandy haired youth to flush again.

Turning on his heel, Shinobu stormed, red faced into their bedroom to lay down on the cool sheets of the made up bed.

The young man's heart beat erratically against his ribcage. His entire being quivered in anticipation of what was to come. He wondered how exactly Miyagi would proceed and silently planned that whatever he did to him, someday he'd pay him back in kind.

* * *

><p>Having watched Shinobu leave the room for their bedroom, he had to take a moment to finally breath. He swore it felt as though he'd been holding his breath, afraid his beloved had been frightened or might have blown up at him for his audacity.<p>

Once Shinobu was out of sight, he allowed a smirk to appear on his visage before turning to gaze at the items he had.

One by one he took them out of the bag and opened the box which the restraints were in.

He found a small pair of scissors, made precisely for removing clothes on a persons body. Courtesy of Kamijou's doctor lover whom had once left an unopened newly bought pair in the office. An office where he'd found some cut up material.

Evidently, he and Shinobu weren't the only ones who managed to have trysts in the office. Not that he would ever admit he did to anyone who walked in on them. It wasn't as though he were the instigator and now, with the Dean knowing that he and Shinobu were a couple, rather than being less cautious he felt they need be more careful.

It was a place of work, not a hot bed of hot, sweaty, steamy molten sex.

Here at home however, they could do so much more.

Carrying his latest purchases into their bedroom, he set them down and stared at the younger man who he thought was over dressed for the occasion.

"Shinobu, are you ready?"

That question only earned him a glower.

Shinobu however did sit up and hold out his wrists. "Do with me what you will O'Master."

Hearing that, he stilled, before letting out a guffaw of laughter.

"Miyagi!"

"S-sorry Shinobu-chin. It just..."

"Don't say it."

The two remained quiet for several seconds, before they each gave one another a small smile.

Miyagi murmured, "I think the chains for the wrists go under the bed. Go on the other side and I'll toss the other end to you."

With Miyagi on one side of the bed and Shinobu on the other, on the floor, Miyagi used a flashlight that was on top of a dresser to direct the other end of the chains to Shinobu.

Shinobu caught the other end, once he'd lain on the floor to gaze toward the other side of the bed beneath it. "You need to dust under here."

He held the right red leather wrist cuff in hand, which was attached to the chains while Miyagi held in his own hand the left.

Miyagi, "Why don't you put that one on yourself?"

Shinobu spoke not a word as he proceeded to do so and then sat back on the bed.

Miyagi knelt beside him and took his un-cuffed wrist and locked the other cuff onto it.

Whenever Shinobu tried to move now, he'd be stuck, his arms pulled one way or another depending on what he tried to do.

"Miyagi, I'm not so sure I like this."

"We can take them off Shinobu, as I said, we _don't_ have to do this."

"I want to, I just don't know if I like it."

"Well tell me if you don't and we'll stop."

Shinobu nodded. With his head bowed, Miyagi reached for the blindfold and tied the end of it behind his head.

"I can't see."

"Isn't that the whole point of a blindfold Shinobu?"

He saw the younger man's lips curl into a pout.

"I can't see my Miyagi though."

"It's only temporary Shinobu, just enjoy it, okay?"

The sandy haired man sighed, giving his head a nod.

Miyagi then picked up the red collar and put it around Shinobu's neck, making sure it wasn't too tight, but tight enough that it was secure. Onto it was another chain, which attached to the headboard of their bed.

"Miyagi... this feels weird."

"Is that bad Shinobu?"

"Not...necessarily."

Finally, he picked up the red colored gag ball that had something to go around Shinobu's head to keep it secure and from choking his lover. Just putting a ball in his mouth without some form of security he figured was dangerous. This one looked like a whiffle ball with its few holes in it.

"Open your mouth Shinobu-chin."

"Huh, why?"

"You'll see."

Shinobu slowly opened his mouth and Miyagi pressed the gag-ball in and secured it at the back of his head.

He heard the younger man whimper, unable to really speak around the obstruction.

"Do you want me to take it off Shinobu?"

The older man smiled when after a few seconds, the younger man shook his head.

He picked up the scissors and warned Shinobu, "Don't move Shinobu, I'm going to cut off these pants."

When his lover stilled, he thought maybe it was best not to use the scissors. He could get Shinobu's pants off easily.

Setting the scissors back down, his hands moved to the zipper fly of Shinobu's jeans and pulled the zipper down, slowly. The back of his knuckles brushed against the younger mans cock, through his underwear as he did so.

He heard Shinobu's gasp, which sounded different thanks to the ball gag that his lover currently sported. He also felt Shinobu's cock grow even harder.

"You respond so well to my touch, Shinobu-chin."

He felt certain that if Shinobu hadn't been wearing a blind fold, he would have been glaring daggers at him. He was further certain that if not for the ball gag Shinobu would have called him what he usually did _'old man_' with or without '_stupid_' added to it.

Slowly, he tugged Shinobu's pant legs down once he'd undone the button of them as well. With every inch of thigh, knee, calf, ankle, foot and toe revealed, he left a kiss on both right side and left. He left no part of Shinobu's bare flesh untouched by a kiss or caress.

In his hands, which he slid back up over Shinobu's legs once he was fully dispensed with his jeans, he felt a tremor.

Concerned, he asked, "Are you alright, Shinobu?"

A quick nod from his lover confirmed that he was well, which meant that the quiver was not from fear. Not unless Shinobu was trying to display false bravado. Were that not the case, then his beloved had gotten worked up from the tender touches of lips and fingertips he'd given him.

His eyes drifted down over Shinobu's body. His little sweetheart, if he could be called sweet, he noticed was wearing a pair of underwear that let loose his laughter.

"Shinobu-chin! In some ways I swear you'll never grow up. That's whats cute about you though."

He heard the chains rattle. He was quick enough to hold Shinobu's legs down at the ankles so as not to receive a swift, aimless kick.

"Your bearded panda briefs are so cute. I'm kind of jealous that that thing gets to be near your cock all day long and I've only just gotten back to it."

He smirked as he watched Shinobu turning a deep shade of red once again.

He reached down and peeled Shinobu's underwear off of him.

Shinobu crossed his legs one over the other.

"Shinobu-chin? Do you want me to stop?"

When he saw him shake his head, he wondered what it was.

"Is it the chains?"

Another negative.

"The ball gag?"

It took a few seconds, before Shinobu shook his head again.

"Ah, then is it the blindfold?"

At this, Shinobu nodded.

"Well then, the blind fold will have to go then," he reached up over Shinobu and behind his head to untie the blind fold and and let it fall behind the other mans head.

"Better?"

Shinobu glowered up at him, but nodded anyway.

With that resolved, he bent his head and used his teeth to undo each of Shinobu's shirt buttons. His teeth grazed over one of Shinobu's nipples. The younger mans body as he did so, arched up toward him.

He stopped mid-way and stood up to walk over to his dresser, pulling out a bottle of KY-jelly. Just looking at its label had him lightly chuckling at the little comic he'd seen about a man telling his wife that he loved the new Kentucky jelly.

That was neither the time or place however as he walked back over to an intently staring Shinobu.

Opening the new bottle, he poured some onto his fingers and stroked that hand up and down his cock. He used a little bit more on his fingers and set it aside.

He and his lover did it enough lately, that there wasn't too much preparation needed. He was however, cautious, especially since the night of Shinobu's experiment with being a top for once instead of the bottom.

He pulled Shinobu's legs apart and slowly pressed a single digit inside his ass.

When sandy brown lashes fluttered and gray eyes had grown darker, he wanted to slam into him right then and there. Somehow, he managed to refrain, for he had no desire to in any way harm his cherished partner.

Shinobu however was the one to begin moving his hips. Though when his eyes looked tearful, Miyagi's heart felt like it was being squeezed.

They were not tears of pain, but of pleasure. Plus from being unable to move his mouth like he'd like, which somehow or other had messed with his tear ducts. Or that was what Shinobu thought.

The younger man who was restrained whimpered and wiggled his body. He wanted Miyagi's cock inside him. He tried to moan his lovers name, but the sound was so muffled, it didn't sound like anything.

Saliva escaped the corners of his mouth, dribbling down his chin in two small streams, thanks to the gag ball preventing him from swallowing properly.

Miyagi quickly divested him of the rest of his shirt buttons. The sleeves slid down to just above his elbows.

Shinobu's body was bared to Miyagi, his hard pink nipples seeming to beg him for attention.

He smiled down at his beloved little terrorist, "You're gorgeous Shinobu-chin and now I'm going to make you mine... again."

With that said, he removed his finger which he'd had inside Shinobu's ass hole. Where his finger had been, his cock now pressed against and pushed inside.

He watched as Shinobu's back arched as he entered him. The rise and fall of his lovers chest grew more rapid as he bent his head to run his tongue over one of his nipples.

* * *

><p>After they'd enjoyed themselves and Miyagi had taken a few pictures of his slutty looking lover the ball gag, removed the restraints and had cleaned them both up with a warm soapy sponge.<p>

Running his hand through the blonde tresses, he smiled and gently kissed one of Shinobu's temples.

Shinobu sighed and closed his eyes.

Noticing this, Miyagi smirked, it seemed he'd tired his little brat out.

Hearing the younger mans little sighing breaths as he dozed off, he slowly shifted so that his own head lay upon the pillows of the bed.

The sleeping little terror pressed into him, his own arm wrapping around the slender body as he drifted to sleep with a contented smile on his own countenance.

To be loved and love in return was the greatest gift of all in life.


	9. Zoo Trip

**Zoo Trip**

* * *

><p>The next morning, although it was a Saturday, Shinobu and Misaki each had exams that morning at their respective universities. The two had been able to schedule them for that specific time as there would be less people as most individuals preferred to have their entire weekend free.<p>

Once Shinobu was finished with his exam, he sent a text to Misaki telling him to meet in front of Marimo Books.

As he started to walk toward the exit gate of his universities campus he overheard someone talking.

"Hey Yukina, why don't you come with us to the strip club?"

"No, thank you. I've got to get home to finish a painting I'm working on."

"That can wait! Come on. It's been forever since you had free time to go with us."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline your invitation."

"Are you worried about what your girlfriend would think?"

Shinobu blinked as he looked in their direction. The man who was evidently Yukina was a giant in comparison to those surrounding him. It seemed that when the annoying youth tried to get him to join them and then remarked about hi girlfriend, the tall Teito Art student grew quiet.

Then he heard the man he supposed again was Yukina respond.

"Even though that's part of it, I still don't want to go. I also have a part time job and when I have free time, I like spending it with the person I love most in the world. So now, please excuse me."

Shinobu watched him turn on his feet and pass by him. He himself knew how it felt to want to be with the one he loved the _most in the whole world_ just like the other had told those other punks.

He glanced back down at his cell. There was still no reply from Misaki, which he thought probably meant he wasn't yet finished with his exam.

_'Strip club hmmn. Maybe Mi-chan and I should check it out. Maybe we might learn something there that we can use on our lovers.'_

Standing by the exit, he stopped so that he could text. He wasn't idiotic enough to walk across the street texting, he didn't want to get hit by some a car. What if the person wasn't themselves paying attention to traffic and instead were texting themselves?

He texted to Misaki, '_When you're done with your exam, I want to go to a strip club.'_

Closing his cell, he clipped it to his school bag with the bearded panda cellphone charm.

Once he'd walked to the station that would take him where he wanted to be, near the Marimo Bookstore, his cell finally went off. It was telling him he had an incoming text.

After he was seated on the train, he looked at his messages.

'_Shino-chan! Are you __**nuts**__? One I don't want to go to a strip club. Two, if Usagi-san found out he'd do something weird! Three, why would you even want to go? You have Miyagi don't you? You want to see __other people naked?'_

He felt like laughing at Misaki's reaction.

_'I want to go and see what they do Mi-chan. Then I can maybe do something like it for Miyagi. You could do the same for Usami-sensei._' He sent that to Misaki via text.

It wasn't until he was off the train and walking the last couple of blocks toward Marimo Bookstore that he got a reply.

_'Wh-wh-what? There's no way I could do that!'_

He looked up as he was about to stop somewhere to reply, but saw Misaki waiting for him in front of the book shop.

"Mi-chan, couldn't you go with me? I don't want to go to that place by myself. One never knows what kind of creeps might be lurking about." He'd go by himself if he really had to, maybe not that day since they'd promised to have an outing together without their '_seme's_' according to the Uke's Anonymous podcast website started by Alexia Featherchild and run with the help of Austen_Kiss, Cerebus Revised and xMoyMoy. No one knew who the heck they were, apparently they were web aliases.

He watched as the emerald eyed wonder was beginning to waver, his face a dull red. Most likely from blushing a darker color before he'd met him at their rendezvous point.

"I'll go with you Shino-chan, but we better not stay long."

At least he'd gotten him to agree to go. He wasn't sure how long they'd stay, but with exams over he really wanted to go see while Miyagi was at some sort of conference or whatever it was that morning. Perhaps Miaygi also had to grade papers with the few classes and students who had chosen to take the exam that Saturday morning.

He took Misaki's hand and rushed down the side walk. He didn't care if people were looking. Really, he didn't know _why_ two guys couldn't hold hands, even if they were _friends_. It was just holding _hands_. It wasn't like they were kissing in public. Besides, Misaki wasn't Miyagi.

He just figured Misaki would be slower than him and with the crowds they could easily get separated.

Misaki, "Shino-chan! Let go of my hand, I can walk by myself."

"Where we're going, its probably a good thing I have your hand Mi-chan. Remember, its in a shady area, because most, if not all strip clubs can be or are shady places."

He didn't hear a peep from Misaki after that.

Turning down the street that was full of love hotels and a movie theater, at the end of it they came to a halt.

The two stared up at the blinking neon lights.

_'Pandaroo'_

Their corner of their mouths twitched at the name.

"That's a disgrace to my Panda's," the sandy haired young man grumbled.

Misaki nodded in agreement.

Their heads turned so that they gazed into each others eyes. Misaki with trepidation, Shinobu with determination.

"Let's go in Mi-chan!"

Neither noticed the man that was following them. They hadn't noticed they'd been being trailed for the last block and a half. Either they were ignorant or had simply assumed the man to be going in the same direction as they were, to enjoy the entertainment that the strip-club, Pandaroo could provide.

Misaki and Shinobu flashed their ID's to the ID checker. At age twenty-one and twenty respectively, they were old enough by the standards of Japan to enter an establishment like Pandaroo.

They found a seat in the back, in a dark corner to watch. Across from them, sat the stranger who'd been following them.

The two watched as the next act came on. Two men with well chiseled jawlines, tight six pack abs and dark hair that ran from their naval down over their abdomen. Were they not wearing shorts which showed their packages which were straining against the material, the trail would probably have continued.

As the two men were taking hold of a pole each, Shinobu and Misaki didn't notice the approach of the man from across the isle. Shinobu was too engrossed by the display of the strippers, mentally taking notes for what he could do to entice Miyagi. Misaki on the other hand was hiding his burning face behind his hands and peaking through his fingers.

Shinobu turned his head just as a hand was clamped over Misaki's mouth and the man tried picking up his new friend he'd met through Uke's Anonymous.

Shinobu yelled, "Help! Someone's trying to abduct Misaki!"

He stood up and went to swing his fist at the man who was trying to drag Misaki out the exit. Unfortunately, the man was too quick and his fist missed connecting.

Sprinting after him, he flipped his cellphone open and clicked the number 9 which dialed Usami Akihiko's cell. "You need to get here, quick. Someone's trying to kidnap Misaki."

He winced as he heard a roar on the other end. "I'm chasing after them."

Quickly he told him the address and which direction they were going.

Someone at the club had already informed the police and he could hear siren's. He just hoped the monster who had a hold of Misaki didn't have any weapons on him. He wouldn't think so, since the door had a metal detector for the safety of Pandaroo's patrons just as much for the safety of their workers.

He could hear a car come screeching to a halt by the car that the abductor was dragging a reluctant Misaki toward.

It was a red, flash sports car that had gotten there moments before a number of police cars showed up to surround the area and block off the exits a car could get through.

The silver haired man got out of his car and growled, "You better put him down."

Both Shinobu's silver eyes and Misaki's green eyes widened when they saw Akihiko was holding a gun pointed at the mans head.

Police officers came up to Akihiko as well as the abductor.

Misaki, Shinobu noticed managed to get his mouth free of the hand that was held over it and bit into the mans hand.

Which gave the cops opportunity to swoop in and bring the culprit down.

Another police officer had relieved Akihiko of his weapon, which turned out to be nothing more than a water pistol.

Once Misaki was beside Akihiko, the silver haired author lifted him up, bridal style and deposited him into the passenger side door of his car.

One officer asked Misaki, "Do you know that man?"

"Yes, he's Usami Akihiko."

"He's not trying to abduct you?"

"...No."

Akihiko glanced at the officer, "I'm just taking Misaki home. Then we're going to have to call his brother. If you need him for questioning, please do it at my place." He handed the officer a card with his contact information on it, before leaving.

Shinobu blinked, shaking his head. "And I get left behind." He sighed. '_At least Mi-chan is alright and is where he's supposed to be. Guess I'll go over to Mitsuhashi to see what my dad's up to.'_

As he was headed that way however, he ran into a few of his senpai's from Teito along the way.

"Hey Takatsuki-kun! Did you hear about the play?"

His brows furrowed for being interrupted in his plans to make his way toward Mitsuhashi to be with Miyagi, or at least wait for him in his office. How was he supposed to entice Miyagi into fucking him on his desk if he was being held up by his senpai's?

"I did, and?" He crossed his arms over his chest, wondering what the big deal was about the play Romeo and Juliet. It had been done over a thousand times or more and he'd seen it and read it often enough that he wasn't at all excited about it. Yet for some reason, they were.

"They need a Juliet."

Blinking he asked, "So? I'm sure they can find someone."

"Well, Itsuki and Inari thought you'd be perfect for the role of Juliet."

He stared at them, bewildered, "What? I'm a _guy_."

"Traditionally, Juliet was played by a man, all of the characters were in Shakespeare's time."

"No way am I going to be Juliet. Besides, I'm not an actor." He was sure that he'd be absolutely horrific as an actor. Singing might be okay if he were at all interested in it, but an actor? No way, not even for a little school play.

"What if we dare you to do it?"

"Not going to work." Sometimes, he thought these Senpai of his were positively idiotic. Especially in moments like he found himself in right then and there.

"What about a bet? If you win we'll buy you that huge stuffed animal you wanted. The panda."

Gray eyes lit up, though he asked cautiously, "And if I lose?" He was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

"You'll take the part of Juliet. We even have the dress with us so you can try it on."

"No way am I going to lose." Not to these bunch of idiots anyway. "What are we going to do anyway?"

"Go on the new roller coaster. Whoever hurls first loses."

At the mention of a roller coaster, his stomach grew queasy. Already he said he'd take them up on the bet.

"And who will I be competing against? I'm not going to go up against steel stomach here."

He pointed at the pasta loving man whom had decided recently to return to school for a college degree. No one was sure how old he was, he didn't look that old, but some had heard rumors he was way older than he looked.

"You'll be going up against me."

He'd never known Risa to get on any of the rides before.

"Why don't you be Juliet, you're a girl."

"I wont have time. I have five younger siblings and my dad is across country and our mother, last year..." she trailed off and he felt horrible for bringing her to the point of saying it.

With a sigh, he nodded, "Very well."

Several minutes later, after they'd gotten off the roller coaster, Risa was slightly green. He however was greener and had to rush to a nearby trash can, loosing that mornings meal.

Risa took out a brand new unopened toothbrush and small tube of toothpaste. "Here Takatsuki-kun. Sorry about all this."

He took the offered items and went into the bathroom. It looked as though the cleaner had just been and he was glad of that as he rinsed out his mouth with a small Dixie cup and then brushed his teeth.

He shuddered, that had been horrifying, but now he had to wear some stupid dress. Not that he cared that he'd have to wear a dress, but the fact he had lost the bet meant he had to participate in the stupid play. As a freakin' woman and not just any woman, one of the damn titular characters.

He growled when he saw in the mirror that two of the guys had brought in the dress.

"Try it on Takatsuki!"

"Fine! Get out!" He grabbed the dress and only when they'd left did he remove his shirt and put the dress on. He had to remove his pants as well for the skirts of the dress to fit right.

Glancing in the mirror, he thought if he'd been a girl and had allowed his hair to grow a bit he'd make a lovely deliciously flat chested girl. Something someone had said to him before.

He turned around when someone else came in and heard him chuckle.

"You look great in that Takatsuki-kun."

Before he knew what his Senpai was about, his shirt and pants he'd taken off were picked up and the other guy had the gall to run out.

"What the fuck?" He growled beneath his breath and picked up his bag before chasing after the asshole.

The place was too crowded and then there were a bunch of people who kept getting in his way. Some guys trying to talk to him and then there were the fair's games people trying to get his attention so he'd waste money on their rigged games.

He wasn't buying into it.

Frustrated, he stopped to glance around and was unable to spot a single one of his Senpai.

Irritated beyond belief, he left.

It didn't take that long before he was in the halls of Mitsuhashi University.

He really wanted to see Miyagi, for his lover to wrap his arms around him and hold him close. It had been an extremely trying day. First, his friend Misaki almost got abducted and then his stupid Senpai made a bet with him. He had to ride a gut wrenching roller coaster and then they'd taken his clothes and left him in the plays Juliet costume dress.

The next time he saw them, he'd get them back, somehow.

As he walked down the hall, he noticed his mother walking in his direction, coming from his fathers office.

"Mother?"

"Shinobu?" She blinked. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"A dress?"

"Why?"

He explained what had happened and once he'd finished she reached out and pulled him into a hug.

She was shorter than him, maybe even a little shorter than his sister.

"My poor Shinobu."

"It's no big deal. If it had just been the dress, I wouldn't care _that_ much. I just don't want to have to play Juliet."

"Then don't."

"I already lost the bet."

"You'll have to kiss another man, you know?"

"So?"

She stepped back and blinked up at him. "You're okay with kissing a man?"

He knew that he and Miyagi were going to tell her on Monday about them, but he couldn't hold back.

"Mom, I'm gay."

She stared in wide eyed shock. "W-what? M-my little Shinobu..." She shook her head as though unable to bring herself to terms with what he'd just said.

"I'm in love with a man mom, only one. I'd rather only ever kiss him and not someone else, even if its just for a stupid play."

He heard her slowly release a sigh and stare down at the ground. Inwardly he worried that she'd _hate_ him for loving another man, for being gay. What if she was upset about the possibility that he'd be a disgrace, because of how society as it stood currently scorned homosexuality.

"You know Shinobu. I think I always suspected you were different. You're highly intelligent."

Gray eyes watched as the woman's head tilted back up and he could see a small smile.

"You're going to have a long hard road ahead of you, but I'm your mother and no matter what, I'll always love you. It's... weird, not that how you feel is weird. It's just weird to me that I never really thought about it. I have a friend who have a lesbian daughter and well your father is bisexual."

He blinked, "You knew... about dad?"

She smiled, "I always knew. I'm still waiting for the day he tells me. Now don't get me wrong, had he loved the man he'd been with before me I would never have agreed to marry him. Ours was a love match when everyone else was going by status and wealth. Not that we didn't each benefit with our families combined wealth, but..."

Shinobu sighed, he guessed he understood. Still, he was twenty now and feared they might have felt differently had he come out to them beforehand.

"Shinobu?"

"Yes mom?"

"Who is the man you love? I've never heard about one."

Shinobu gulped, he wasn't sure he should say. Miyagi was after seventeen years his senior and a lot of people would think the older man had chased him when it was the exact opposite. His beloved hadn't corrupted him, if anything it was the other way around.

It wasn't corruption though, it was love, faith, _destiny_.

He murmured, "I... I don't know if I should tell you. I don't want you to get upset."

Neither noticed that Miyagi and the Dean were walking down the hall toward them, discussing something.

Not until the Dean called out.

"Shinobu? Hun?"

Shinobu's mother turned around as the sandy haired young man looked up.

His mother smiled at his father, "I was just trying to find out who Shinobu loves since he just..." she gazed toward Miyagi as if she didn't want to say.

The young man wondered if she feared how they'd look or if it was to keep his secret unless he wished to tell it.

"Miyagi already knows Mom."

"He does? Well... you don't have a problem with my son being gay Miyagi-kun?"

Miyagi's face paled as he slowly shook his head. "Not one problem."

"Do you know who he's in love with? I'd like to meet him, make sure he's acceptable. I hear too many horror stories about young people doing drugs and other nonsense, or being violent."

"I...know," Miyagi murmured.

Gray eyes met midnight blue.

Shinobu's father was the one to speak up, "I know who Shinobu loves and I think he's a fine and worthy man Hun."

"You do dear?"

"He is however seventeen years older than our son."

She blinked, gasping horrified, "What!?"

She whirled around to stare at him, "Shinobu. What did he do to you? Were you gay before..."

"Mother! Calm down. He didn't do anything to me that I didn't want him to. He didn't chase me, I chased him. It took awhile to even get him to accept my feelings and finally he returned them. If you can't respect our mutual love for one another, I don't know that I want to speak with you anymore. What does age have to do with it?"

"I just worry about you, because you're my son. Who is he?"

Miyagi and Shinobu's eyes met once again before Miyagi walked over to him and wrapped his hand around Shinobu's waist.

"It's Miyagi, Mother."

Miyagi slowly nodded.

"Miyagi? I do like him, but... what will Risako think, I wonder."

This was something they both had wondered.

"You're not going to let that stand in the way, are you Mom?"

"No, Shinobu. She is my daughter though, so I worry about her as well. I'm going to have to get use to all of this, but Miyagi-kun is a fine upstanding citizen. I have nothing against him as long as you two love each other."

She however glared at Miyagi, "But should you ever do anything to hurt him, I will castrate you."

Miyagi's eyes widened, "Y-yes ma'am."

The gray eyed youth smiled and snuggled into Miyagi's side, Miyagi holding him just a bit tighter.

The Dean asked, "Why don't we all go to the Zoo and relieve some stress?"

Miyagi nodded and then gazed down at Shinobu, "I do want to know, what's with the dress?"

Shinobu grumbled, "I'll explain on the way to the Zoo."

/\/\/\/\

As they arrived at the Zoo and got out of their cars, Miyagi was laughing.

"Miyagi! It's not funny."

Shinobu's attention however was soon turned in another direction when he spotted the Panda exhibit. His gray eyes rounded, noticing that the Giant Panda had a baby Panda with her.

He didn't even register that Kamijou-san was there taking pictures of them. Shinobu's first great love? Miyagi You. His second great, but platonic love? Panda's.

Without warning he made his way toward the exhibit with his parents and his lover following behind.

Once he was at the gate around the Panda's and their small habitat at the zoo, he frowned. He wanted to get even closer. With that in mind, he placed his hands on the top of the gate and his feet on the bottom rung and climbed. He grumbled at the difficulty that the stupid dress presented in his goal. Had he been wearing his pants from earlier, he was sure he'd already be over and in the Panda's habitat.

Seeing what he was doing, Miyagi's eyes widened, "Shinobu-chin! Don't get near the Panda's!"

Miyagi's heart raced, fearing that Shinobu could be mauled, especially when the Giant Panda had her baby to protect.

"Don't jump over the gate!" He ran up behind Shinobu, his hands going to hold him at the sides over his hipbones.

At first Shinobu appeared to resist, but was soon pulled down into Miyagi's arms.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" The older man demanded of his younger lover.

"I wanted to get closer," the gray eyed youth mumbled.

Shinobu's father frowned, "That would have been dangerous Shinobu."

Shinobu's mother agreed with her husband on that matter, as had Miyagi by his obvious panic from moments ago.

Before anything else was said however, they turned their heads in the direction of a familiar voice. They saw the light brown haired assistant professor, Kamijou Hiroki with the tall dark haired Kusama Nowaki. Shinobu's parents didn't know who Nowaki was however.

"Professor! Why is Takatsuki-kun," Kamijou began and Miyagi was surprised he hadn't called Shinobu-chin a brat, "dressed up like that?"

Shinobu was the one to respond, his gray eyes narrowed and glittering. "Because I lost a bet with me Senpai's at Teito! I got the part of Juliet in a stupid play. I'm not even in the drama club!"

They noticed Kamijou blink at Kusama.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Shinobu asked of Kamijou.

"Taking pictures of animals."

"Why?"

Kamijou was quiet as though lost in thought. It was his partner whom explained.

"For a little boy in need of a bone marrow transplant. I'm the donor, but Hiro-san and I have decided to adopt him."

The Dean and his wife glanced at each other behind their son and Miyagi.

The Dean murmured, "I didn't know that Kamijou-kun also..."

The Dean's wife lightly pat his arm, "I suppose in these times, its still better to hide it. This wont affect him though, right? It would be rather hypocritical to be fine with Miyagi and our son being that way."

"It isn't going to affect his standing, I'm just surprised that I never notice these things."

Shinobu while his parents spoke behind him, blinked at Kusama and Kamijou, "You're going to adopt him?" At this thought, he glanced toward Miyagi, "Why don't we adopt a child Miyagi?"

Miyagi scratched the back of his neck, a nervous laugh escaping him as his eyes looked upward out of one of the corners. "We'll talk about it later Shinobu-chin, but I think your parents want to talk to us."

Turning toward his parents, Shinobu quirked a brow, Kamijou and Kusama talking to one another behind them about the pictures and the boy they wanted to adopt.

The Dean and his wife glanced between their son and Miyagi.

Shinobu didn't think Miyagi had told the truth, "Mom, Dad, do you think Miyagi and I would be able to adopt?"

"We don't see why not. It depends on the place and their regulations. Not too many places, particularly in our area would allow a homosexual couple to adopt. There are those that are the exception though. Probably easier if its a private adoption between yourself and the birth parents."

Shinobu hummed softly, "I think nine upon graduation would be nice."

Miyagi blinked, not noticing Kamijou and Kusama had already left, "What? Nine?"

Shinobu's parents just chuckled, "We'll leave all the decisions regarding that to the two of you. We're going to go home together now."

The Dean took his wife's hand and made way for their car.

Miyagi continued to stare down at Shinobu, "Are you crazy Shinobu-chin? Where did this _nine_ come from?" He wasn't even sure about one, let alone nine.

Shinobu had crossed his arms over his chest, staring intently at Miyagi, "Nine is a lucky number. Although at least having one related child would be nice if I can find a female relative willing to help. Then you only need to provide a cup full until one of your swimmers reaches the goal."

Miyagi just stared at him, dumbstruck. He lifted one hand to his forehead and began to rub at his temples. "Shinobu-chin, lets not talk about this right this minute."

"Then when we get home. We should go now."

Miyagi wondered why they'd had to run into Kamijou and his giant. Their talk about adoption had created a monster. _Nine!_ Shinobu wanted _nine!_ He could see maybe giving into the idea of _one, _but freaking_ nine?_

As they pulled out of the zoo's parking lot, he wondered what he was in for if his beloved Shinobu-chin continued to insist on adopting nine kids. Well eight, with one being from a surrogate mother.

_'Maybe its just a phase_,' he could hope, but knowing Shinobu, if he wanted something, he rarely, if ever, gave up.


	10. Control in the Kitchen

**Control in the Kitchen**

* * *

><p>Miyagi was already tired of eggs and of course cabbage. Sure Shinobu had improved, but eating the same thing all the time, he needed variety. However that was nothing in comparison to what Shinobu had talked about non-stop since yesterday.<p>

Having _nine_ children. One through surrogacy, the rest adopted. He wasn't at all sure what to do. He could see maybe _one_ or even _two_ some years apart.

Shinobu-chin was just insane, that had to be it. Who in their right mind wanted nine children whether they were their blood kin or not? It might have been different some couple hundred or thousand years ago. Not in today's time. Well, unless one watched 18 and counting, or whatever it was called.

He grimaced, he hoped to high heaven that Shinobu wouldn't have seen that, he might up the ante!

There were times however, that he wished he and Shinobu could have one child all their own, made with the love they felt for each other. Unfortunately, they were both men, so biologically that was an improbability.

There had to be some way to distract his cute little terrorist from his crazy wish. He hoped that hadn't been his wish back at the wishing well – what if wishes really came true?

Shinobu had never before brought it up, so that probably hadn't been it, though he wished he knew. He rolled his eyes when he recalled the word he'd just used, _wished_. Was he ever going to escape from it?

'_Not with Shinobu-chin around and there's no way I'm letting him go __**now**__.'_

Years ago, he might have had a different thought. However, ever since Shinobu had come into his life a little over two years ago his thoughts had gone a different direction.

He walked from the bathroom back into the bedroom, watching as a very naked sandy haired young man sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Good morning, Shinobu-chin."

"Good morning, Miyagi."

"One more day and we'll be having dinner at your parents. Your mother already knows about us now, though."

/\/\/\/\

Shinobu nodded, smiling as he recalled how accepting she had been. For a moment though he had worried she was going to go off on a tangent, but fortunately she had accepted him for the way he was. He wondered if any of her friends or her friends children had had anything to do with that. He'd been sure that at least one of his parents would go ballistic, considering their status and wealth.

The only one left to tell of his immediate family, was his sister, Risako. It might not have felt so weird, had she never been married to Miyagi, hell even if he had been a woman, it would still feel weird. Miyagi after all, was Risako's ex-husband.

'_She was the one who let him slip through her fingers. Miyagi didn't ask for the divorce __**she**__ did. It's her own fault, but more than that, its destiny._'

"So, Shinobu, you said you wanted to learn more about cooking?"

Gray eyes narrowed as they gazed up at Miyagi, "Yes."

"Why couldn't you ask me? I do know how to cook you know."

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Besides Misaki is a really amazing cook. I don't know why he took economics at Mitsuhashi University or why he wants to work at Marukawa in the editing department, or whatever department it was that he wanted to work in."

"People are prone to change their minds, particularly those who wanted one thing when they were young, but changed their mind when they got older."

"I'm never going to change my mind about you Miaygi."

At that, the older man smiled and the younger man felt as though his heart had skipped a beat or two.

"Still, Shinobu, I could teach you somethings when your friend isn't available."

Shinobu was skeptical about accepting Miyagi's suggestion. He was sure he'd get yelled at a _lot_ more by him than by Mi-chan. Besides Mi-chan explained it step by step more than any recipe book and he thought Miyagi might just read off a recipe book.

"Alright, we'll see whether or not you can help me master another dish. However, if you fail to teach me, being the great teacher you are, then I'm going to fire you. Your teaching skills lie in the direction of literature rather than cooking, but lets see what skills _you've_ got."

/\/\/\/\

Miyagi could only think that Shinobu was being more of a brat than usual.

"Oi, Shinobu-chin, don't be a brat."

"I'm not. I think every student deserves to have the best teacher possible in the field their trying to learn. You're good at teaching me literature, but I don't know yet about your skills at teaching me how to cook."

"How about I teach you something else this morning instead, Shinobu-chin?" His midnight blue eyes darkened with a glint of intent. The corner of one mouth curled up slightly.

"And what would that be, Miyagi?"

"Something I think you've needed since the first time you came for me."

He watched as Shinobu's face flushed red, "Wh-what?!"  
>"Orgasm control."<p>

"You're _crazy!"_

'_No crazier than you Shinobu, no crazier than you, but for a different reason._'

"Are you afraid, Shinobu?"

There was that cute little glower of his. "No! Who would be afraid of _that?! _Stupid old man." The last, Shinobu had uttered beneath his breath, but he'd still heard him.

"It seems a brat like you, would be afraid."

"I'll show you!" The youth snapped.

"Will you? Then why don't you remove all of your clothes and slip into this apron." He pulled one out of a drawer.

"Are you serious? Pink and ruffly? Is that something Risako had?!"

"No, I bought this yesterday after seeing how good you looked in feminine clothes."

"What the fuck Miyagi! I am _not_ a woman."

"I know that. Women wear men's clothes, why can't men wear womens? They're just clothes."

"Then you wear the apron."

"I don't think it'll fit, it was made for someone more petite."

"You'd wear it if it were bigger?" Shinobu stared at him skeptically.

"Only for you, as long as no one else saw me." Not that he really wanted to. He had a feeling though, that if he didn't agree, or didn't come through with it, Shinobu would blow his top.

Shinobu snatched the apron out of Miyagi's hand, staring at him through narrowed eyes. "You better keep your promise Miyagi. If I wear this for you now, you have to wear one for me next time."

The professor of literature wondered what he'd just gotten himself into as he watched his lover quickly discard his clothes and don the apron.

The corners of his mouth twitched at seeing how Shinobu looked in nothing but the apron. His beloved's expression however didn't differ all that much from his usual glower.

"Don't laugh!" He heard the youth growl under his breath at him.

"I'm not laughing Shinobu, I'm just delighting in your adorable bare bottom."

His young lovers ears were bathed in crimson, as was the rest of him, he could see.

He walked up behind Shinobu, reached around him and took his hands to place them on the counter, nearby the stove.

"M-miyagi?"

His mouth sought the sandy haired mans sensitive spots, a patch of flesh where neck connected to shoulder.

The younger mans breath hitched, his eyes fluttering as gray eyes darkened.

One of the older mans hands trailed down Shinobu's side, moved over to brush down over his naval and abdomen.

Through the cloth of the frilly pink apron, he caressed his lover's cock and felt it rise as though his touch had given it life.

Shinobu however, by the way he spoke was in one of his impatient moods.

"Hurry up an fuck me Miyagi!"

He swiped his tongue up Shinobu's neck to the back of his ear. "Patience Shinobu-chin."

Before Shinobu could retaliate, his other hand had gripped a young, firm ass cheek. As he gave it a squeeze he heard soft moans and whimpers escaping the younger.

He moved his other hand, which had been stroking his beloved cock through the material of the apron he wore up to the single pocket. Which was about at Shinobu's waistline. He reached into it and pulled out a small to-go tube of lubricant.

Shinobu, noticing, snapped, "Is sex all you ever think about, damn it?!"

"No, but are you telling me _you_ don't think about it more than anything else?"

That seemed to quieten he whose name was spelled with the same symbol as ninja.

Inwardly, Miyagi laughed lightly as his love grew flush once more.

He popped open the cap and squeezed it between the cleft of Shinobu's ass and with his fingers smeared it around over his entrance.

The older proceeded to slick his cock with a small coating of the water based lubricant before it dropped to the floor beside them.

Every moan, groan and pant from Shinobu only further served to ignite his hunger for more of the sandy haired youths delectable ass.

Running his tongue over his lips he knelt behind Shinobu and nuzzled his right ass cheek.

"Shinobu, spread your legs a bit more, and not just your legs."

He heard the man wearing the apron growl, but he was acquiescence nonetheless by spreading his legs furhter.

Midnight blue eyes watched as one hand came around to pull one ass cheek away from the other.

Miyagi used his free hand to pull the other aside so as to give him better access to the best sight in the world. Shinobu's ass hole.

With his other hand, he lifted a single finger to caress around the younger mans hole and slowly invaded him with that single digit.

He heard and inward hiss of breath, followed by a moan.

"M-miyagi...uhnnn, uhnnnf...hah...hah..." the youth breathed out gorgeous, sexy sounds.

It was all he could do to restrain himself from just getting up and bending him over a table or chair and fucking the daylights out of him.

That was not his purpose, at least not this time as he found Shinobu's prostate.

Hitting that spot, he watched as Shinobu's head flew back and a loud moan echoed through their kitchen. He only hoped the neighbors weren't going to complain, or better yet, hopefully they weren't around. _No one_ should get to hear Shinobu's sexy sounds, but _him_.

"Miyagi, if...hah...ah! you don't stop now...uhn...ghhhnnn... I'm going to..." the youth whimpered.

"That's too quick Shinobu-chin. Today's lesson in orgasm control, is to prolong the pleasure. Mainly, yours."

He moved the hand which had been holding Shinobu's ass cheek, around to the front, beneath the apron. Feeling his lovers hardened cock, he gripped him there in such a way, his beloved would not yet be able to find release.

"N-not... fair!" Whimpered the sandy haired man that he'd come to love with a burning hot intensity that had left a mark on his heart which would never fade. Not throughout time or space, not from past lives or future. The most important life, was the one they lived in there here and now.

His mouth and tongue found the lower portion of Shinobu's spine. His tongue flicked up over the vertebrate through the largest organ of the human body, skin. He trailed too, any number of kisses over the lower part of his lovers back, just above his tail bone.

His finger continued to thrust, ever so gently, but with precision inside of his beloved. Every time his finger brushed over Shinobu's prostate he could hear him cry out.

"Please... Miyagi... I want to...want to... come!"

"Not yet Shinobu-chin."

He pulled out his finger and in the hand which held Shinobu's cock he swore it felt heavier, hotter, larger than before.

"You really need to come, don't you?"

"Yes! Damn it Miyagi! Just let me come," Shinobu sobbed, demanding release.

The older of the two stood up behind the younger and positioned the head of his cock against his entrance. Swiftly, he thrust in, causing the other to jump.

"Miyagi!"

He felt the younger man convulse against him.

He nipped at his human ear and was rewarded with another moan.

"I'll let you come, soon, Shinobu. Just a couple more minutes."

"H-hurry, you old bastard!"

"Brat," he growled into the fairer mans ear as he began to thrust in him, avoiding his prostate as he worked himself toward climax.

With ever thrust he grew closer and finally angled himself so that his cock would hit his lovers most highly sensitive spot.

He gave Shinobu's cock a couple of strokes and heard the young man scream as he did so. Not in pain, but in the ecstasy of relief.

Miyagi's only climax soon followed on the heels of Shinobu's release.

The counter was a mess, Shinobu's ass was a mess and so was his abdomen and stomach. Miyagi felt the sticky substance on his hand.

Letting go of his lovers cock which was quickly growing as limp as his own was, he slipped out of him and turned him around.

He stared into the gray eyes that he'd come to hold so dear as he lifted his hand and ran his tongue over it.

Shinobu's face grew red. "Miyagi! Who does that?!"

He could only smirk down at his lover.

"We should go take a shower."

"That sounds good."

"We're eating out...right?"

"Yes, though I would much rather, eat you out." As he said that, he reached a hand around Shinobu and stroked his palm over his buttox.

"Miyagi!" The youth glowered up at him, even as they went to shower.

/\/\/\/\/\

On the way to the restaurant that Miyagi had called up, Shinobu once more brought up a subject that the older felt mildly uncomfortable with.

"So, about nine children Miyagi. I was thinking, maybe we could get our first within the next year. We don't have to have a surrogate for the first, but one of them should be related to both of us some how."

"Shinobu-chin, why fixate on nine? What's wrong with just _one?_ Maybe. I never agreed to nine."

Shinobu turned his eyes on Miyagi even as they parked in the parking lot. The restaurant was next to a pound.

"So, you want eight children to be without a home, to grow up without any sort of parent whatsoever. Possibly they could get lost in the system and grow up bitter, or worse, because they feel unloved and unworthy, commit an archaic act that was once acceptable?"

"What? I'm not cruel Shinobu, but I don't see how we could take care of nine. How could we even afford that many?"

"You're salary is good and if you're lucky, you might even take over from my father one day. Although, Kamijou-san might prove to be the better candidate."

"Hey now..."

"And I'm going to be a lawyer. Lawyers make tons of money. I don't think we'll have a problem with affording."

"We only have one extra bedroom Shinobu-chin."

"We can start with just one or two and then get a bigger place."

Miyagi wondered what the hell he was going to do about Shinobu's desire to have almost a full baseball team worth of children. '_I'd better not mention that to him, he might want more than nine then.'_

As they got out of the car, they noticed that Kamijou and Kusama were coming out with a three legged dog. Behind them were Usami-sensei and Takahashi, the younger man holding onto two kittens.

Miyagi thought that if their apartment allowed pets, he'd try and talk Shinobu into one instead of so many children.

He was momentarily distracted when Kamijou called out with a frown.

"What are you doing here Professor?"

"Shinobu and I were taking a walk. Do you know what you two did when you told him you were adopting a little boy? You created a _monster!_ He wants not one child upon graduation, but nine, nine I tell you!"

He saw the russet eyed man wince, when he himself felt a sharp pain in his foot and yelped.

Midnight blue eyes swept down and realized that Shinobu's booted foot had just stomped down on his loafer clad left.

The dirty haired blonde glowered up at him, "So, nine is a lucky number and it would be nice to have a big family! We might not even have to adopt if my sister or one of my cousins will agree to be a surrogate. Although I think for at least eight of them, we should adopt, but one of them should be related by blood."

They both heard Kamijou ask, "And who would the father be?"

Shinobu, as he clung to Miyagi's arm, despite his obvious annoyance was the first to respond. "Miyagi of course, I mean they'd be my relatives."

The tallest man of the group, chuckled. "Well, good luck you two, but we need to get Literature home and get her used to the apartment."

Miyagi blinked at the name, "Literature?"

Shinobu laughed, though to all of them, it seemed a little odd, "You named your new dog after Literature?"

Kamijou frowned, irritated, "What of it?"

"Nothing, its just... a weird name for anything. Though I know you're passionate about Literature, but I'd never allow Miyagi to name a child or animal after it. Maybe a character in it, but actually, _Literature?_"

It was Kamijou's partner who came to his defense. "Literature is a good name and we hope it will instill in Niro that literature is good, to be taken care of and respected. Niro will take care of Literature and in so doing, learn how to take care of literature."

The pediatric doctor in training didn't seem phased by the odd wording of what he'd just said.

Shinobu blinked, shrugging, "Though I can't believe you're getting a dog, I'd prefer a panda."

Kamijou and Kusama both chuckled, "So too would Niro."

"I wouldn't mind a cat, but then I don't think I could get a rat or any other type of rodent, nor a snake."

Miyagi rolled his eyes heavenward, tightening the hold he had on Shinobu's shoulder, "Shinobu-chin, lets not talk about pets now, we'd have to find a new place. Where we're at now isn't big enough and nor does it allow pets."

Shinobu allowed Miyagi, reluctantly, to lead him away from the shelter and toward the restaurant with a frown.


	11. Family Dinner

**Family Dinner**

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Miyagi had to take care of not only his classes, but his assistant, Kamijou's, as well.<p>

He just hoped that Kamijou and his giant were able to adopt the little boy they'd been talking about. He prayed too, that when it came to the bone marrow transplant, that it would be a success story.

The thirty-seven year old man however had something himself to worry about that night. The Dean, Shinobu's father as well as his mother _knew_ already.

At tonight's dinner over that the Takatsuki household, Risako would be there and she too would know.

He feared she might try and bring up what he'd bought the other day from the store she'd been working at.

'_I don't know which of the siblings is worse when enraged.'_

Tonight, would definitely be awkward, whether or not Risako gave her approval. Not that he and Shinobu needed it, his parents accepting was more than either had ever dared dream.

He gazed out at his students as he finished speaking from one of his books.

"That will be all for today, remember to read chapters eight through eleven and do the exercises at the end of each chapter and I will see you all on Wednesday."

Class had only three minutes left to go, he could have gotten something small in. With taking care of Kamijou's classes as well, he felt he deserved the very short reprieve.

Plus, he wanted enough time to call his assistant to see how things stood.

Dialing Kamijou's number, he was surprised that it was picked up on the second ring.

"Hello. Kamijou?"

"What is it professor?"

"I just wanted to see how things were progressing with the adoption."

"I was approved! I just wish that I wasn't the only one on those adoption papers."

"That is still a problem, single men can adopt, but a," he glanced around his room to make sure no one was listening before whispering into the phone, "gay or bisexual man with a same sex partner cannot."

"The western world is always changing, I don't see why we can't do the same in some cases."

"Hiro-san!"

Miyagi heard Kamijou's partner call his assistants name, or rather the nickname he had for him.

"Look, professor, I have to go. We're going over to tell Niro the news."

"I'll speak with you tomorrow then, Kamijou. Good luck with things."

"Thanks, goodbye professor."

The two hung up just as the next batch of literature students started to enter the room.

Miyagi longed to sit down, it had been some time since he'd had to stand so long for so many classes.

/\/\/\/\

Shinobu himself was excited about later that night. Finally he and Miyagi could have a dinner with his family without any tension as they tried to hide their _true_ relationship from his parents.

He did not relish the fact however that Risako would be there, but he did think that once she knew that she might stop going after Miyagi.

'_Or her efforts could double, as she's a woman and could give him children. I want her to accept, she'd be the ideal surrogate.'_

While his lover seemed reluctant to have a big family, he wondered what his parents would think and intended to bring it up at the dinner that night.

An orphanage could take care of even more children than that, so he thought it wouldn't be too difficult for him and Miyagi.

Plus, he didn't think Miyagi should object. There was a russian woman from the eighteenth century who'd given birth to sixty-nine children, most of which had lived to adulthood. He couldn't recall her name, but she'd had only multiples of two, three and even four. All that back in a time when a lot of women died giving birth!

He wouldn't be giving birth though, but adopting or using a surrogate to grow a family for himself and his beloved.

Even as he took notes, a lot of which he already knew from reading the text ahead, his thoughts continued to wander.

He could picture them with their first child. Miyagi walking beside him as he carried a little child, he wasn't sure if it were a boy or a girl, just that it was a member of their family.

Waiting in the window of their home, a larger place which allowed animals, he could see the shapes of what he took to be two cats.

Inside their living room, a panda shaped chair with a black and white couch and faux fur rug on which rested their coffee table.

Someday, he wondered if that all might not come to be or not. The only thing he could do now was to hope and pray and manage to talk Miyagi into it all.

He blinked when one of his classmates gave his shoulder a slight shake, "Takatsuki, class is over."

He got up, slightly blushing as he gathered his things and left. His mind was far too preoccupied about the dinner that was to come and about the pitter-patter of little feet.

He would get Miyagi to agree to it, one way or another.

/\/\/\/\

Outside the gates of Teito University, Shinobu waited patiently for Miyagi, or so it appeared that he was waiting patiently. Inwardly however he was wondering what was taking his _boyfriend_ so long when they had to get ready to go over to his parents for an early dinner.

Pulling up his sleeve, he glanced at his watch. It was a sitting panda. It's two front limbs were the hour and minute hand. The thing, lightly colored second hand appeared to be a piece of bamboo hanging from the panda's mouth.

It was nearing five and he'd been waiting almost an hour and a half.

'_Probably had to stay after to finish up some work. I know he doesn't have any classes after three on Monday._'

He'd made sure to know every nuance of Miyagi's daily, weekly and monthly schedule. That way he could compare it to his own and determine when they had time to do something together besides staying at home. Not that staying at home wasn't great since they got to show each other how much they enjoyed one another very intimately.

The young law student was beginning to grow more and more agitated as he leaned back against the wall surrounding the Universities courtyard.

His eyes lit upon seeing an approaching light lavender vehicle as it had just turned the corner onto the street he'd been waiting by.

When the car stopped nearby where he waited, the man inside the car undid his belt and leaned over to open the passenger side door.

Without a word, Shinobu slipped in, buckled up as the other re-buckled and proceeded to secure the door by shutting it.

As the driver pulled back out into traffic, Shinobu frowned, "What took you so long old man?"

"A couple students showed up as I was about to leave for a bit of help about something they needed help with. I'm sorry Shinobu-chin."

The sandy haired youth crossed his arms and sank back into his seat. He wished those idiots were more intelligent so that they didn't take up any more of Miyagi's spare time.

There wasn't much he could do about it and he'd learned long ago, not to mess with his lovers work. At least not _too_ much.

"Are we going directly to my parents, or were we stopping at home to change?"

"We'll stop at home first Shinobu."

"Good. Someone spilt their chocolate milk earlier and I still have a stain." Besides that, he didn't want to be dressed too casually when they went to dinner at his parents.

It wasn't long before they turned into the parking lot of their apartment building.

Shinobu, "We should take a shower first."

Miyagi smiled and took Shinobu's hand, "It'll be quicker if we take one together," and with that said, led them off to the shower.

/\/\/\/\

It was about an hour later that Miyagi and Shinobu stood outside the door of the Takatsuki household.

Miyagi nervously fidgeted with his tie, wanting to appear as presentable as possible to his lovers parents. It was far more nerve-wracking than when he'd had dinner with them when he'd been with Risako.

He and Shinobu already had the support of the Dean and his wife, Ayaka.

He heard Ayaka call, "Shinichi, dear, I think someones at the door. Do you mind getting it while I take out the salmon?"

"Of course Aya."

Moments later, the door was opened and he and Shinobu were greeted by his beloved terrorist's father.

"Welcome Miyagi-kun!" The man smiled at them. "Shinobu, you're looking smart these days. How is Teito treating you?"

"Fine, father."

Shinichi showed them in and to the dinning table.

Miyagi wondered where his _ex_-wife was.

"You two must be wondering where Risako is. I think she's finishing up in the bathroom upstairs. She has difficulty believing that Shinobu has found himself a significant other."

Miyagi chuckled, somewhat nervously as Shinichi poured him a drink.

Shinobu did not appear to be amused. "No more difficult than believing she could just give up on her marriage. Though that worked in my favor. Destiny kept I and Miyagi from being parted too long."

Sometimes, he wished Shinobu wouldn't open his mouth. The things he said and how he said them were a bit too arrogant and could be construed in a bad light.

His young lovers father however didn't seem to find anything wrong with it.

Shinichi smiled at the duo and looked up when his wife came into the room with the last of the dinner platters and plates.

He stood up to pull out his wife's chair and waited for her to be seated before resitting himself.

Ayaka smiled, "Hello Miyagi-kun, Shinobu. I'm glad you two could make it."

Miyagi hadn't wanted to leave a bad impression, otherwise he might have tried to reschedule the dinner just to avoid Risako knowing about his relationship with her brother.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Takatsuki."

"Oh no, please, call me Mother."

The Dean, Shinichi nodded, "Yes, we see this not as loosing a son, but gaining another. Although you're only dating right now, so neither of us knows how long your relationship will last."

Miyagi and even Shinobu were beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable by the way he was talking.

Ayaka continued where her husband had left off, "But as long as you two love one another and are prepared to do battle with society then you two deserve every moment of happiness together that you can get."

The two who were visiting, visibly relaxed.

Miyagi for a moment had thought the Dean might be thinking their relationship was just a momentary fling, a phase that they were going through. It was so much more than that.

Beneath the table, he placed his hand on Shinobu's knee and smiled down at him as those gray eyes he'd come to adore gazed into his own midnight blue.

"I love Shinobu, more than I ever thought I'd love anyone ever again. No, I think I love him even more than the person I thought I'd forever love most." Had he gotten the ring sooner, he might well have proposed to him there and then in front of his parents, but it would have to wait.

No one noticed that as Miyagi extolled his love of Shinobu, that one light haired brunette woman had descended the stairs. Then had proceeded to walk across the hall into the dinning room where the rest of the household and their guests were gathered.

/\/\/\/\

Risako's eyes widened the more she heard. It was a man's voice telling her parents he loved Shinobu! Most shocking of all was not that it was another man, but that the voice belonged to her ex-husband, Miyagi!

She thought surely, the whole thing was a joke. Perhaps a cover up so that Miyagi wouldn't have to deal with her flirtations of trying to hook back up with him.

"Good evening, You." She smiled at him when he glanced up at her. Her gaze turned toward Shinobu, her glower nearly as powerful as the one he sent in her direction. "Shinobu."

"Onee-san."

"I thought you were bringing your girlfriend over."

"I don't have a girlfriend."  
>"Why is that?"<p>

"Because, Miyagi is my _boy_friend."

In the years she and Miyagi had been together she had never known him to be interested in men and certainly not someone seventeen years his junior.

He wasn't a pervert, but a well respected member of those with an academic background.

"What sort of spell have you cast? I can't believe You would ever be interested in something like you."

Shinichi and Ayaka frowned at their daughter and said warningly, "Risako."

She rolled her eyes as she sat down on the opposite side of her ex-husband. It felt _wrong_.

"I can't believe you two are supporting this abomination of a relationship. You wont be getting any children from your son this way."

Shinichi's frown deepend and held up his hand to keep Shinobu from speaking.

"Risako! That will be quite enough young lady. Times are constantly changing and I'm not about to keep Shinobu from the man he loves. Nor will I keep Miyagi-kun from getting on with his life."

"How could you condone a homosexual relationship father?!" It wasn't something she expected from him, not when there were many things he was quite strict about.

Ayaka murmured, "Because your father dated men before me."

Shinichi blinked and turned to gaze at her, "You... knew?"

Ayaka smiled, "Of course I knew, but you loved me and knowing that I couldn't let you go. Had you loved him more than me, back then, I would have left you alone."

Risako starred at her parents, stunned, "What?!" She shook her head, unable to believe any of what she was learning that night.

Her gaze turned back toward her ex and her brother and saw that Shinobu was being hugged close by the man she'd loved. A love which had never blossomed, because You had never seemed to care. Yet right there before her eyes he was paying attention to Shinobu in a way she'd never been treated.

It irked her. It wouldn't have mattered if Shinobu were a girl instead either, to her it was completely unacceptable.

A light bulb went off in her head, from the other day. She bet her parents wouldn't approve of what You was doing to their son.

Her mouth curled into a smirk as she slowly turned back toward her parents, lifting her glass of ice water and taking a slow sip from it.

"I was at my part time job the other day Mother, Father. You'll never guess who I saw there, buying what."

At that, Miyagi's head snapped up and sent Risako a cold stare. Shinobu's hand however rested on his, as though trying to calm him.

Shinichi and Ayaka looked at their daughter, "And who was it, buying what?"

She twirled the glass around, "You was there, purchasing a gag ball and leather restraints."

Ayaka gasped as Shinichi placed his hands over his face.

Risako thought she had them as their shoulders began to shake. Yet there were no tears and soon the sound of giggles and chuckles echoed through the room.

Ayaka shook her head, "I don't want to think about what my son is up to with that, but they're not the only ones who like to experiment Risako."

Shinichi nodded, "But ordering off websites is much easier and a bit less... _conspicuous."_

Risako determined that her entire family was off their rocker!

She stood up and glowered at all of them, "I don't see how any of this is funny." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Just at the archway she turned back around.

"Listen well, I'll get You back. He doesn't belong with another man. It doesn't matter if Shinobu is my brother or not. I'm going to fix this and cure You of his homosexuality once and for all!" With that said, she turned around and stomped away with her keys outside to her own car. She wasn't going to stick around and listen or watch any of the nonsense that was going on.

Shinichi murmured, "I don't think Miyagi-kun is gay, do you dear?"

Ayaka shook her head, "No, but he does love Shinobu."

Miyagi frowned, "Then what does that make me?"

Shinobu wasn't happy with how things had turned out with Risako. No doubt she was bitter about losing Miyagi, but that was her own fault. No way was Miyagi going to get back with her.

'_Right?'_

Shinichi chuckled, "Well you've been with women before Miyagi-kun. I think either Shinobu is a very special case, or you are to some degree bisexual. Perhaps a bit of both."

Shinobu didn't want to think right then about anything but their meal.

He felt a comforting arm around his shoulders and the feintest brush of lips against his temple.

It felt really _weird_ to be affectionate in front of his parents, but somehow, it reassured him that Miyagi was his and no one elses, not even his sisters.

Moments later, before everything started to grow cold they began to partake of the offerings on the table.

Their last thought before they ate and enjoyed light, casual conversation was that Risako would just have to get used to this new turn of events.


	12. Dining Out

**Dining Out**

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning came swiftly and the lovers had to part for their respective Universities. The eldest to teach and the youngest to learn.<p>

Both of them thought that there were not enough hours in the day, for if there were they'd have had much more time to spend locked in an embrace.

Shinobu tried not to let what had happened the previous evening with his sister bother him. He had a sense of foreboding even as he entered the halls of Teito University. No doubt he'd find it extremely difficult to concentrate on his lectures with such bothersome thoughts running through his head.

Miyagi that morning had promised him that nothing was going to change between them. Risako however, had made it abundantly clear that her claws were out to reclaim something which she'd given up.

_'No way is she getting her talons on __**my**__ Miyagi. She had her chance and she blew it. I love him and he loves me.'_ Yet still he feared her interference. Previously Miyagi had been straight, or so the older man had always believed himself to be.

Tonight, once Miyagi got out of work, the two had plans to eat out at a nice restaurant. Unfortunately Miyagi also had perverted ideas about what he'd be wearing or not wearing underneath his clothes.

/\/\/\/\

"Can you believe my ex-husband is with a _man_?" Risako asked of the person she'd picked up at the bar from the night before.

The man sitting next to Risako arched a brow, "Well obviously that meant he was gay when you married him. Is it any wonder you couldn't get his love?"

Risako glowered at the man, "Then how do you explain his love that lasted years beyond his Sensei's death and his Sensei was a woman."

The man shrugged and took a shot of a purple nurple. "Listen Risako, I like you, a lot. You need to let this go."

"How can I? He's with my _brother_ of all people!"

"You're brothers a big boy now Risako, just calm down."

She shook her head, swinging back the bottle and drinking the entire contents in a matter of moments.

She slammed it down, "Bartender! Another round!" Her head turned as she frowned back at the man she was talking to.

"Do you know what the worst of it was? My parents didn't seem to care, not one iota! It's like... it was all okay. How could they condone such a thing, particularly being of the generation they are?"

"Times change, people change."

Risako sighed, placed the money on the bar as soon as she was given the next bottle. "Right. And I'm just supposed to accept this shit? I don't think so. I'm going to get You back. Maybe that will cure both him and my little brother of their sick perversions."

"Being gay isn't a sick perversion Risako. Two men can love each other just as a man and a woman can, or two women. You really need to forget about your ex-husband and move on. Find someone who you can love who'll love you back. If your ex didn't love you before, he's not going to love you now. In fact he might come to hate you if you try and separate him from his lover."

"What the hell do you know!?"

The man rolled his eyes, tipped his hat and took another shot. "A hell of a lot more than you'll ever know. If you want to go and ruin your ex's life and that of your brothers, you go right on ahead. It's not going to win you anything. There's no prize in this, but hate, resentment and disappointment."

Risako slammed her fist down on the bar, "I don't give a flying fuck what you think. One way or another, I'm going to get those two to separate. If You wants a Takasuki, it should be a woman."

She got up then, slightly wobbly. When the man tried to help her, she shoved him away. "Leave me the fuck alone."

"Let me at least call you a taxi Risako. You're in not fit state to drive."

Luckily when people walked into the bar, the bartender always took their keys and hung them elsewhere, with the persons names on a piece of tape.

While he was getting her keys for her, a different man walked up.

His face was haggard and he looked a bit on the thin side, stubble on his face and bedraggled hair. He wore nothing but black and smelled like a bottle of liquor.

"Hey missy, I heard ya ex-husband be a homo. I cen help ya."

"How?"

"Oh, I gots me ways."

Risako didn't notice the blade in the foreign mans inner coat pocket as the shady man shifted his coat.

"Really? What do you plan to do?"

"Maybe they just need the lords word preached into their ears a bit more." He gave her a gap toothed smile.

Risako scrunched her nose up, but muttered, "If you think you can do anything, I'll give you their address."

The man smirked as he watched her write down the address on a napkin. "I assure you, by this time next week, something will definitely have been done."

/\/\/\/\

Miyagi waited outside the gates of Teito University for his lover, standing just outside his car. It was late afternoon. He'd had to stay late at work. He knew too that Shinobu had been staying late at his University to student teach one of the law classes as the professor for the class was out sick. If Shinobu didn't become a lawyer he'd make one hell of a law professor.

They had dinner plans that night, but first he wanted to return home with his darling Shinobu-chin. Maybe he could have done it in his office. He had what he wanted with him on hand. The more he thought about it the more he thought it'd be sexier than just putting it on Shinobu at home.

Kamijou had already left, apparently he and Nowaki had dinner plans. He didn't know where the pair were going, but he knew where he was taking Shinobu tonight.

When he heard a creaking noise he looked up and a few minutes later, a gorgeous petite blonde man came walking through the Universities gates. One blonde young man he couldn't seem to get enough of, though he often restrained himself from doing too much. After all he never wished to harm or freak his beloved Shinobu-chin out.

He opened the passenger side door for Shinobu as the scowly law student approached. When Shinobu stared at him he smiled, "Get in, or we'll be late."

As Shinobu got into the car, Miyagi gave his ass a small swat. Which earned him a gray eyed glare as Shinobu huffily put on his seat belt and shut his door.

Once Miyagi was in the car, doors closed, seat belts on, he turned on the engine and moved back out into traffic.

"Old man, where are we going? This isn't the way to the restaurant."

"We have just under two hours. I...forgot something at the office. Once we get that we can head over to the restaurant."

"Getting senile when you're only thirty-eight?"

"Listen brat, I'm not so old that I'd be going senile."

"Then how could you forget something?"

"Maybe because you're such a distraction."

Shinobu's face turned red before looking away out of his window. "Why don't I believe you?"

"You'll see. Maybe you'll like what I forgot or maybe you wont, but you wont know till we get there."

It wasn't too long before they did arrive at Mitsuhashi University. The parking lot was practically empty. He thought most of the left over cars were probably housekeeping and grounds employees.

When both were out of the car, Shinobu followed him to his office.

Once inside, he closed and locked the door and turned to gaze into wide gray eyes.

"Miyagi? Why did you lock the door? I thought we were just getting something that you forgot."

Miyagi placed his hand on the center of Shinobu's chest and gently pushed him till his ass bumped into a desk.

He pulled out of his pocket, a silver circlet. It wasn't just any ring. It wasn't the ring he wished he had for their dinning experience that night, but he thought Shinobu might enjoy it.

"What is that Miyagi?"

"It's a cock ring."

Shinobu blinked, "What? What are you doing with _that?_"

Miyagi smirked, "Well, I'm going to put it on you, you're going to wear it during our dinner and then once we get home... the things I'm going to do to you. It should help somewhat with your premature ejaculation."

"More...orgasm control?"

"Yeah," he whispered against Shinobu's lips, brushing a kiss across them. "Are you scared?"

Shinobu frowned, "I'm not scared!"

"Then, do you want to try it?"

Shinobu's eyes dropped down, his face more flushed than before as he gave a small nod.

"That's a good boy."

"I'm not a dog!" He snapped up at Miyagi.

"I know, but you're my lover. Now sit back and relax. Undo your buttons and zipper."

Shinobu shivered at the timbre of Miyagi's voice. Usually his lover didn't condone fraternization in his office, even though he'd near seduced him into it a number of times.

He began unbuttoning his shirt, periodically glancing up to watch Miyagi watching him. He noticed Miyagi's tongue peak out from betwixt his lips once or twice.

Once he'd undone his shirt, he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped the fly.

Miyagi's hands were on him then, caressing his pectorals, fingertips brushing over his nipples.

He couldn't keep a moan from escaping him when Miyagi tweaked one of his hardened nipples. "Mi-miyagi."

The older mans mouth crashed enthusiastically onto that of the younger mans.

Shinobu's hands wound around the back of Miyagi's head, fingers gripping into dark hair as their kiss deepened and intensified.

One of Miyagi's hands slowly caressed down over Shinobu's diaphram, over his naval ever so slowly, dipping below his abdomen and beneath his underwear.

Miyagi's fingers found their way around Shinobu's hardening cock, which he pulled out. He lifted Shinobu off the desk for a moment to pull down his pants and underpants, stroking the young mans cock in his hand.

Shinobu flung his head back, his lips parting as he moaned louder, his eyes fluttering. "Mi-miyagi..." his body shuddered as he moaned his lovers name.

Miyagi's head dipped, nuzzling against Shinobu's neck before lightly biting into it – though he didn't draw blood as he sucked upon a patch of flesh.

The younger of the two whimpered, his eyes closing briefly.

Miyagi let go of Shinobu's neck and with the cock ring in one hand, began sliding it over Shinobu's erection and carefully placing it around his balls. "There we go."

Shinobu whimpered again, "It's not comfortable."

Miyagi lightly stroked the back of his fingers over Shinobu's cheeks, "Don't worry Shinobu-chin, its just for dinner and then we'll remove it. It'll be the best orgasm you've ever had."

The young man turned red, his lips pursing as he glowered up at Miyagi.

Miyagi smirked and leaned down to kiss him and help him button and zip back up after stuffing his cock back into his underwear. Even he'd gotten hard. But he could be patient. At least it'd only be the two of them together at their dinner in the restaurant.

Shinobu however continued to sulk in the car. Miyagi was certain it was because Shinobu-chin had wanted to do so much more than that in the office. Perhaps they would, but after they ate at the restaurant though he believed it would be far more kosher to continue their love making back at their apartment.

"Shinobu-chin, don't sulk. We had this dinner planned in advance."

"Did you have this," he indicated his lap, "planned that far in advanced too you jerk?"

"Well, no, but trust me, you'll enjoy what we'll be doing after dinner. However if you're going to be a brat about it we can just turn back, forget about dinner and any plans I had for you afterward."

Shinobu leaned back in the car seat, "Don't threaten me old man. Let's just hurry up and get dinner over with."

"Of course."

/\/\/\/\

It was about twenty minutes later when they got to the restaurant and were allowed in and shown to their seats. They were each given a menu once they were comfortable in their booth.

After the waiter walked away, Miyagi gazed over his menu and saw two gray eyes staring at him.

Those eyes always got to him, more so lately than ever before. They were beautiful and sexy and difficult to resist. They were distinctly Shinobu's and it reminded him that his hard-on was persistent in its pursuit for gratification. He couldn't risk the waiter coming back to take their order though.

He also hadn't noticed that one booth behind him, Kamijou and his doctor lover were having their own dinner.

Shinobu asked him, "Miyagi, what do_ you_ recommend?"

Miyagi scanned the menu, "Why don't we order _Kamameshi, Katsu-sando_ and _Gyoza._"

"That sounds good and I am hungry. I'd like garlic knots too if they have any and to drink, a Strawberry _Ramune_."

Miyagi nodded, "We'll let the waiter know when he gets back to us."

Shinobu took a drink of water from the glass the waiter had left with them before he'd gone onto the next table. "We could have just had dinner at home."

Miyagi quirked a brow, "And let _you_ cook?"

Shinobu scowled at him, "I didn't do a horrible job with that breakfast did I?"

Miyagi shook his head, "No, but it seems you still need to learn a lot more and tonight was planned. I like being able to take you out to dinner." Although he wouldn't have said that a year ago, a month go, not even a week ago. Maybe not even a couple days ago before they'd received Shinobu's parents blessing.

As long as his job wasn't in jeopardy, but this booth was practically hidden from view by the tall backs and wall and then the plants. It kept their dinner time more private at least. The lighting was also dim, with a candle as the centerpiece of each table. Although it looked like the place had opted for battery operated candles rather than the real deal. Perhaps less of a fire hazard.

Shinobu rolled his eyes, but straightened in his seat when the waiter reappeared.

"May I take your orders sirs?"

Miyagi told the waiter what they'd decided to have to eat along with their drinks. Instead of ordering a Ramune for himself, Miyagi asked for Matcha green tea.

"Your order will be up shortly, I hope you'll enjoy your dining experience here tonight."

It was only a few minutes later that their drinks were brought to them. Their dishes would have to wait till they were cooked however.

Miyagi reached across for Shinobu's hands and leaned in to whisper to him. Shinobu noticing his intentions, leaned in as well.

Miyagi murmured against Shinobu's ear, "I want to be inside you Shinobu-chin, feel you around my cock and hear your little moans."

Shinobu's eyes rounded, his cheeks turning apple red. He growled out in a whisper, "Miyagi!"

Miyagi smirked, "Is that getting to you Shinobu-chin?"

"Stupid old man! Of course it is! And you've got me wearing this stupid thing!"

The older man thought the younger wanted to kick him right then and there, but he made sure that he wouldn't be able to land a kick where it counted by pressing his knees together. Not that Shinobu had ever kicked him, but he looked like he might at that moment if given a hard enough push.

Several minutes later, when the waiter returned, they unclasped their hands from each others and sat back. Miyagi smiled up at the waiter, Shinobu giving Miyagi the evil eye for doing so.

"Thank you," Miyagi nodded to the waiter, before the waiter left their table after asking if they needed anything else. "We'll wave you down, until then, please let us enjoy ourselves without interruption."

The waiter bowed, "As you wish sir."

After the waiter had left, Shinobu slid around to sit closer to Miyagi, now that they wouldn't be interrupted by the waiter every so often.

The blonde lay his head against Miyagi's shoulder for a moment, before they began to eat. Shinobu lifted his spoon to the older mans lips.

Miyagi quirked a brow, but nonetheless opened his mouth to take the bite offered. Then he lifted his chopsticks and offered a vegetable to Shinobu.

The blonde stared with deep gray eyes into midnight blue as he slowly wrapped his lips around the chopsticks.

He grazed his teeth along the utensil and once had the vegetable in his mouth and off the chopsticks he began to chew.

Miyagi, watching him felt his cock twitch, imagining him sucking on his cock. Shinobu-chin over the few years they'd been together had grown almost legion at giving head and still could barely keep from coming as soon as he was receiving it. Not that he minded so much that Shinobu lacked orgasm control, it was cute sometimes and he'd just have to start all over with the foreplay.

At least with what Shinobu was wearing under his pants at the moment might help, a little.

"Shinobu," he whispered against Shinobu's ear, running his lips and nose down Shinobu's neck and back up to his ear. He lightly suckled on Shinobu's earlobe.

The young man moaned, "Miyagi?"

"Why don't you sit on my lap." He reached between them and undid Shinobu's pants as he had earlier in his office.

The blonde shuddered as he felt the sure fingers of his lover brushing against his cock once his pants had been undone and moved down. He took the hint and undid Miyagi's trousers as well, tugging out the older mans thick, hot cock. Feeling the heated hardness in his hand, he licked hungrily at his lips.

If only he weren't wearing the cock ring. '_Stupid Miyagi._'

Miyagi then held him by his sides and lifted him onto his lap.

Seeing what he pulled out of his pocket, Shinobu's eyes widened and his face heated once again, all the way up to his ears. His flush even went all the way down to his toes.

He whimpered as he watched Miyagi coat his fingers in the lube and stroke his own cock. Then he gasped as he felt the coolness of the gel like substance being brushed around his asshole.

"Mi-miyagi." He whimpered. They did it so often that only that was really necessary at all due to their activeness with each other.

Miyagi smirked as he put it away and nipped at Shinobu's lips gently. "Ride me Shinobu." He flicked his tongue against the base of Shinobu's throat.

The young man tilted his head to the side, allowing Miyagi more access to his neck. Holding onto the dark haired mans shoulders he shifted himself and began to take inside himself, the older mans cock.

Miyagi held his cock still in his hand so that Shinobu had an easier time of sliding down him.

He could feel the blondes asshole squeezing around his cock and making him groan.

Once fully inside Shinobu, after removing his hand he turned Shinobu's head so that their mouths crashed together.

Their tongues slid slowly and sensually against each others. Every movement was slow, calculated to please and incite.

One of Miyagi's hands slid down between them, gripping Shinobu's cock and brushing his thumb against the frenulum of the blondes cock. His thumb then brushed over the slit at the tip of his young lovers cock. The young man moaning again and again, pressing his body against his.

The sounds were muffled by their kiss, till it was broken.

Shinobu panted and Miyagi swore as his fingers brushed against his chest that the younger mans heart was racing. Racing as though he'd been in a marathon.

"Miyagi," cried the young man with lust filled silvery eyes, which looked down into midnight blue eyes, "Please...let me come."

"You can wait Shinobu-chin, now keep bouncing up and down, like you were."

"Miyagi!"

There appeared a twinkle in the eyes of the man the youth loved so much, but he wished he'd never agreed to _training_ both in the kitchen and in orgasm control. It was, unbearable.

Tomorrow they'd be going to the hospital to lend Kamijou, Kusama and little Niro, whom they'd not yet met, their support. Tonight though, was theirs and theirs alone.


	13. The Transplant

**The Transplant**

* * *

><p>As morning arrived on the thirteenth day of July the calender read Wednesday. Shinobu was the first to wake up and take a quick shower and changed into fresh clean clothes after brushing his teeth and combing his hair.<p>

While he might have enjoyed the shower with Miyagi, today he was too worried. They needed to get to the hospital and be Kamijou's moral support.

Walking up to the bed, he frowned down at the still sleeping man who'd buried his head under the pillow when he'd pulled back the curtains.

He knelt on the mattress and gently shook Miyagi's arm. "Miyagi, wake up."

When Miyagi groaned and turned over, snuggling deeper in the sheets, Shinobu scowled. He gave the man a more powerful shake and all but growled. "Wake up you stupid old man! We've got to go to the hospital."

The word '_hospital_' seemed to jog the almost forty year old man awake.

His eyes were wide as he stared at Shinobu, "Shinobu, whats wrong? Are you okay?"

Gray eyes rolled, "Not for me. It's Wednesday!"

Miyagi glanced at the calender and cursed under his breath. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"You're older, so I thought you need a little more time to sleep. We're not going to be late, but you better hurry up if you want to take a shower. I'll make breakfast."

"Just some cheerios Shinobu."

"At least you're thinking of your cholesterol."

Miyagi shook his head, sighing as he got up out of bed and went to take his shower. It wasn't his cholesterol he was worried about, but the fact he didn't want to face eating something he wasn't sure he'd be able to get down and he was sick of eggs.

_'Misaki and I need to teach him more things to cook.'_

While Miyagi was lathering up a loofah with body-wash, Shinobu got out two bowls, two spoons, a box of cheerios and the milk. He found a couple of bananas and put one by each of their bowls.

He poured the milk into their cereal and began eating his.

By the time Miyagi got out and ready, he found that his cheerios were quite soggy. Nevertheless he ate them. They were still edible. "You should have waited till I was out of the shower to prepare my bowl Shinobu-chin."

"In another ten years you'll probably have to live on soggy food."

Miyagi frowned, "I take very good care of my teeth, I'm sure it'll take longer than that before they start falling out."

Shinobu shrugged and went to get their bags ready in case they had to stay overnight if something happened. He hoped it didn't, but one could never be too prepared. He'd make sure Miyagi took care of himself, come what may.

Miyagi got up once he was done with his bowl and put it in their dishwasher before they both put on their shoes. Grabbing the car keys they walked out of the apartment, down the steps as the elevator was having maintenance done on it and out into the parking lot.

Once in the car and out in traffic, the two sighed.

"Miyagi... I hope nothing happens to Kusama-san."

"I hope not either."

"And I hope this little boy they talk about, Niro... I hope he'll be okay too."

"As do I, Shinobu-chin, as do I."

Miyagi had canceled his classes for that day, as had Kamijou. They hadn't been able to find someone to teach in their place, but after a discussion with the Dean he'd allowed it as a personal day for both of them. Kamijou because of the sick kid he was hoping to adopt and Miyagi because Kamijou needed moral support.

Parking in the visitors parking lot of the hospital, the two got out, brought their small bags with them and locked their doors.

Shinobu glanced at Miyagi and asked, "Think Niro would like the panda bear I got him?"

"The little stuffed one?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sure he will, but only family are going to be allowed in to see him."

"Then I'll give it to Kamijou to give to him. I want Niro to pull through, even though we've never gotten the chance to meet him."

"And hopefully we will get that chance, sooner or later." He lightly pat his hand on Shinobu's shoulder to comfort the worried blonde.

They noticed that a red sports car wasn't far from where they'd parked as they walked toward the entrance to the hospital. Once inside they signed in and were shown where to the waiting room where the silver haired novelist was sitting beside his green eyed partner.

Kamijou appeared to be pacing in circles around part of the room. The man's pediatrician boyfriend didn't appear to be anywhere in sight. Shinobu assumed that was because he'd already been taken to another room to have the surgery performed, transplanting his bone marrow into young Niro.

He watched Miyagi go over to him and slap him on the back.

"Kami~jou~, you should sit down and stop worrying so much."

Cinnamon brown eyes glared up into midnight blue, "There could be complications."

"Kusama is a big strong man Kamijou."

"What about Niro?"

"From what you've told us, he's a resilient, strong boy. He'll pull through this."

Shinobu hoped Miyagi was right about that, but there was always the possibility of something happening, or the transplant not doing a damn thing.

Akihiko glanced up at Miyagi, "Why don't you have a seat as well Miyagi? Then perhaps in a few minutes we can go out for a cigarette break."

Shinobu frowned at Miyagi as Misaki frowned at Akihiko as if to silently warn them that they had better not.

Miyagi did sit down across from Akihiko and Misaki.

Kamijou continued to pace, but Shinobu went up to him. "Kamijou?"

Kamijou frowned at him, his brows furrowed, seeming to be wary of him.

"Yes, Takatsuki-kun?"

Shinobu held out the small panda bear plushie, "When you go see Niro, could you give this to him from me and Miaygi?"

The assistant professor of Japanese literature blinked, momentarily stunned. After a few seconds ticked by he gave a very brief, small smile, "I could and I will, thank you Takatsuki-kun. I'm sure Niro will...love it." He took the plushie from him and his usual unsmiling expression returned. "You know... because he's still a kid."

Shinobu sat down beside Miyagi after that. The clock began ticking away, too slowly. Perhaps slowest of all however for Kamijou as he had the most to lose out of the ordeal and the most to gain if the transplant took and both Kusama and little Niro were fine.

At one point, the blonde had begun to nod off, though he tried to stay awake. It was only a matter of time before he drifted off, his head falling to the side and resting on Miyagi's shoulder.

Sometime later, most likely two or so hours, Shinobu awoke, seeing Kamijou still pacing. He didn't know if the man had even sat to rest a bit or not.

When Kamijou's friend spoke however, his boyfriends assistant stopped.

"Hiroki, they'll be fine," Akihiko spoke as he stood up.

Akihiko and Misaki were there to support the man just as Miyagi and he were.

Misaki, "Usagi-san, Kamijou-sensei can't help worrying. Kusam-san is his boyfriend and Niro is his son now. Even if we tell him it will be fine, it'd still be difficult."

Although Shinobu didn't appear to smile, he was smiling inwardly. He hadn't known Misaki very long, but usually he seemed a bit dim on the uptake, but there were times he made a plethora of sense.

He lifted his head as Miyagi spoke.

"Kamijou, you need to sit down and relax."

Shinobu agreed with him, but what Misaki had said was nevertheless true too. He had a suggestion of his own for Kamijou, even though he'd never actually trusted the man when it come to him being around Miaygi. "Maybe do some yoga or meditate."

He noticed Kamijou's brows had furrowed further when the man turned around. Those cinnamon brown eyes were gazing at him and Miyagi.

"How could I do yoga or meditate at a time like this? I don't even know how to do yoga!"

It was true that at that moment they weren't things one was likely to do in times of great stress like now for Kamijou. Although he did think meditation depending on the type could be done anywhere at anytime. Well, almost any time. And yoga had so many useful purposes.

"Well, yoga does wonders for ones sex life, even an old man like Miyagi."

At least that got a laugh, or rather a snicker out of Kamijou. Laughter was a relaxant, usually.

He watched as Kamijou turned his head to the side just as Miyagi groaned.

If not for Miyagi's hands covering his mouth, the blonde might well have said more on the matter.

"Shinobu-chin! This isn't the time or place to be talking about _that_."

He placed his hand over Miyagi's and mvoed it aside to glower up at his lover, "But it got Kamijou-san's mind off of whats going on for a moment didn't it?"

The May/December couple were surprised that Kamijou didn't have something else to say to them as he was usually quite opinionated. At least on certain matters.

They as well as the silver haired novelist and his partner watched as Kamijou silently began to grow further agitated as the seconds and minutes ticked on by.

Then from one of the doors, a doctor with light sandy blonde-brown hair walked into the waiting room.

"Kamijou," called the man, whose voice seemed to cause Kamijou to flinch, though if they'd not been standing so close to him would no doubt have missed the miniscule detail.

Shinobu watched as Kamijou stopped mid-step and turned his ehad around gazing at the doctor.

When the cinnamon brown haired man turned fully around and walked up to the doctor they could hear him ask, "How are they?"

Shinobu could tell Kamijou's shoulders were tense, his back stiff as though waiting for a death knell.

The doctor, Tsumori, smiled at Kamijou and proceeded to place a hand on his shoulder. It had Shinobu wondering if this was yet another man that Kamijou flirted with. What was it about the man that had everyone around him wanting into his pants?

Shinobu didn't know it, but he had majorly misunderstood.

He heard the doctors response to the man about Kusama. "Kamijou, Nowaki is just fine. He should be cooming out of anesthesia within the next hour or two."

"And Niro?"

"We'll know for certain in a few hours whether or not the transplant was a complete success, but he's fine. You can go see him now, though you'll have to wait to see your _lover_." At that Shinobu noticed he'd removed his hand from resting on Kamijou's shoulder.

His brows furrowed when the doctor bent to whisper in Kamijou's ear. What the hell could the doctor possibly have to say to Kamijou that he couldn't say aloud in front of them.

Whatever it was, Kamijou didn't appear to appreciate it as his eyes grew wide and then narrowed. He and the others heard Kamijou growl. "You're crazy! Get away from me!"

And then Kamijou stormed away from him and to one of the nurses. He was led away to Niro's room.

The doctor, Tsumori sighed, palming his cheek as he watched the volatile man walk away, murmiring, "Someday, I'll get them both, its just a matter of time and talking them into a polyamourous relationship."

Shinobu turned his head as Akihiko spoke, a deep frown etching the corners of his mouth, "You'd best leave Hiroki alone."

Misaki's green eyes had grown wide as he stared at Tsumori, as though in disbelief.

Miyagi stood up again, "Listen, Tsumori-sensei, you need to leave those two _alone_."

Even he glowered at Tsumori, his arms crossing as he stood straight and stared up at him with intensity, "There's no room in their relationship for someone else and if you try and come between them, you'll have to answer to the four of us."

It didn't matter who flirted with Kamijou or who Kamijou chose to flirt with. The man was clearly in love with Kusama even if he never said it aloud, which he didn't have a clue to whether or not he had or hadn't. It didn't matter, whenever he'd met Kusama and mention of Kamijou came into play the man would wax poetic about how cute his lover was.

Tsumori blinked and a moment later was smirking, "Well, aren't you all cute."

It was then that the four of them, Takatsuki Shinobu, Usami Akihiko, Miyagi You and yes, even Takahashi Misaki all had a revelation. Tsumori had either been teasing or he was nothing but a hopeless flirt.

/\/\/\/\

When Kamijou had left the room, Shinobu turned to Miyagi, "Miyagi, don't you think it would be nice to have someone to be at our sides when you're ancient and I'm old?"

Miyagi frowned at Shinobu, "Shinobu..."

The blonde ran his hand up Miyagi's arm, "A family Miyagi, to comfort me should something, someday ever happen to you."

Akihiko was listening to the pair, a small notebook out into which he was jotting down notes.

Misaki on the other hand was trying _not_ to listen. It seemed to intimate a discussion between the pair.

Miyagi sighed, "Shinobu-chin, can't we at least wait to talk about this when you've graduated from law school?"

"That wont be for another five years, although I could probably finish it in just another three instead."

The dark haired man looked down at the ground, "Shinobu... I'm not sure I want to deal with children."

Shinobu frowned, "Why not?"

"I'm old aren't I?"

"You're not _that_ old. There have been men in their nineties having children like Nanu Ram Jogi. Sure you might have to quit smoking so that you'll live longer hopefully, but wouldn't you like to have a family?"

"Japan wont recognize a child we adopt as both ours. Only one of us will be on the papers Shinobu."

"So, its just a piece of paper. We have so much love to give and I think you need and deserve a lot of love. Not just from me, but from a larger family that we could have together, if you'd just say yes."

He really wanted Miyagi to agree to it, because then they'd have something in common to share. Not academic minds, not their love of their countries food. They'd have a family to love and care for. Plus they'd be giving children who might not otherwise have them, homes.

"Shinobu...if I say yes...and only if... it will definitely not be nine children."

The youth frowned, "Miyagi. Nine is a wonderful number and if we adopt all but one of them, think of all the good we'd be doing."

"I don't think we can afford to take care of nine children."

"The government would help if we couldn't, but I'm sure we'll be able to. It's not like I'm saying we should adopt them all at once."

"Still, nine is a lot."

"There was a Russian woman back in the eighteenth century who gave birth to sixty-nine children."

"Impossible, no woman could live long enough to do that."

"They were all multiple births, there were sixteen pairs of twins, seven sets of triplets and four sets of quadruplets."

"She was still pregnant twenty-seven times."

"I know, it took forty years, but back then they started young. What's even more amazing that sixty-seven of them lived to adulthood. We're not giving birth here Miyagi, we're adopting. Children need homes. Why can't we and others like us adopt without problems?"

Even in today's world, there was still speculation, worry, doubt keeping certain agencies, people and countries from allowing homosexual couples to adopt.

Miyagi shook his head, "Listen Shinobu, I might consider one, maybe two, but nine is still just too many."

"Then we'll concentrate on one or two... _for now_. Then we can re-evaluate later, can't we?"

Miyagi sighed, hugging his arms around Shinobu. "We'll see Shinobu-chin, we'll see." To the terrorist went the victory, this time at least. However he hadn't said in so many words that he'd agree to it, any of it. "We'll talk about this some other time. This isn't the time or place for it Shinobu-chin."

"I'd say it is, Niro wasn't the only child in the children's ward without parents or guardians."

"We'll discuss it later Shinobu. Not right now. Maybe later tonight or tomorrow."

After a few moments had ticked on by, Shinobu nodded his head, "Okay," but that didn't mean he wouldn't continue trying to talk Miyagi into the idea of adopting and not just one or two, but nine. He figured it would take time, but he was determined to see it through to the end when they'd have that big family of theirs.

/\/\/\/\

A few hours later, after Kamijou had been driven home by Akihiko, Miyagi and Shinobu left in the older mans car.

Shinobu frowned out the passenger side window, "I wonder where the fire trucks are going."

Miyagi had to pull over as the sirens got louder as the firetrucks, police cars and ambulances were coming up behind them and the other traffic.

Miyagi frowned as well, "I don't know, but I know I don't like it. They're heading toward our street."

After the emergency team vehicles had passed, Miyagi turned back out into traffic and headed for their apartment building.

What they were not expecting however was the smoke coming from the floor of their apartment. They weren't even allowed to park except on the street.

Getting out of the car they stared up at the building.

Miyagi swore.

Shinobu's gray eyes stared up into dark violet-blue, "Miyagi..."

Miyagi wrapped his arm around Shinobu and pulled him close. "I think we're going to have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight." He quirked a brow at Shinobu, "You didn't leave the stove on by any chance, did you?"

"No old man, I did not! You checked anyway before we left."

One of the policemen walked over to them, "You should leave sirs."

Miyagi sighed, "This is where we live, was anyone hurt?"

"No, luckily someone saw the arsonist and called, so it was caught in time. However one room got it pretty bad. The floor however had a lot of smoke damage, so at least needs to be aired out for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. Which floor was yours?"

"The one that's smoke infested."

When they were told which room, they paled.

"That's our room Miyagi!"

Miyagi wasn't too pleased to hear it. It was one thing for it to be an accident due to Shinobu's propensity for disasters in the kitchen, but an arsonist was something altogether quite different.

Just then one of the other firemen came out. "Officer, we found a bomb in the same room. We dismantled it."

The officer glanced at Miyagi and Shinobu, asking them, "Do you know of anyone who would do this?"

Shinobu's brows furrowed, "No. I know my sister is upset with us, but she's not so bad that she'd do something like this."

The officer nodded, "But I think we should still call her in for questioning."  
>Shinobu blinked, "Okay, but I still don't think she'd delibertly try to kill us." He looked up at Miyagi when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Well Shinobu, we should get going. I'm not sure where we're going to stay tonight, but at least I have my wallet."

"Why don't we go stay at my parents tonight?"

Miyagi wasn't sure how comfortable he was about that, even though Shinobu's parents approved, it would still feel awkward. But he wanted Shinobu's happiness and this ordeal was unsettling enough for him, what about his younger lover?

"Alright, lets go then Shinobu-chin." He opened the car door for Shinobu. Moments later when they were both secure in the car and buckled up, Miyagi pulled out of park and into traffic and headed for the Takatsuki household.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Risako was staring at the television, her face drained of all color.<p>

She fell back in her chair, unable to close her eyes or even blink. Who would want to kill her brother or You?

Sure, she wanted to get You back, but she didn't want him or her baby brother hurt.

When the phone rang, she picked it up, "Hello?"

"I'm afraid I wasn't able to take care of the situation quite how I planned it for your ex-husband and his slut."

"Watch it, that's my brother you're talking about! Only _I_ get to call him names."

"He's a sexual deviant, same as that ex of yours. At least your ex has some hope of returning to being straight, but your brother? Doesn't seem to even ever had a girlfriend. But I thought it would be easier to break them apart with a tragedy."

The man on the end of the line sounded rather disappointed.

Risako's heart beat in trepidation, sweat beading her brow. The fire and bomb, it was her fault. She had planted it, hadn't asked for it. But she had wanted to tear You and Shinobu apart from each other and instead had nearly got them killed along with others in their apartment building.

She was dealing with a psycho and was being forced to take a good long hard look at herself.

She hung up the phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, this is Takatsuki Risako. I believe I know who might have lit fire to the apartment where a bomb was also found tonight. I don't think I can drive myself, too shaky."

Less than ten minutes later she was picked up by a police officer and taken in for questioning, no hand cuffs necessary.

She described what the man she'd met yesterday in the bar looked like, her own state of mind at the time and that the man said he'd take care of it. Definitely not in the way she'd imagined though.

Risako didn't think she could face her family, You or her baby brother. A baby brother she'd once been so close to when he was younger whom she'd beat up a couple of people for, for even daring to threaten him. Now here she was, being a bully toward him and his lifestyle choices. Mostly because he had what she couldn't have, You's love.

Closing her eyes, she placed a hand over them, a tear escaping the corner of her right eye as the cops sent out an APB. The APB was used to try and find the man matching the description she'd given them.

They said once they had a line-up they'd need her again to identify the culprit and then they'd investigate further.

Risako pulled a few hundred yen out of her purse, deciding to take a bus to a hotel room, not feeling safe in her own apartment building. Not after what had happened and then what the cops had told her.

"At least they're okay, but what can I do, to show them I'm sorry?"

The fact that they were both alive was more important than her own self importance. If she'd only seen that before the events of yesterday leading up to today then none of it would have ever happened.


	14. The Magic Fingers

**The Magic Fingers**

* * *

><p>After the previous night, Miyagi didn't know what to think, but that some crazed lunatic had wanted to murder him and his beloved Shinobu-chin. The only person he could think of who had a grudge against him, was Risako. However, that didn't mean she was so off her rocker that she'd go so far as to murder them.<p>

He glanced over at the blonde head resting on the pillow next to him and smiled softly.

Lifting his hand, he gently threaded his fingers through the sandy tresses belonging to his lover.

At least Shinobu-chin was safe. He only hoped the police force could apprehend the culprit. It was a lucky thing that no one had been hurt, other than a bit of smoke inhalation.

However, even smoke inhalation could kill. It hadn't been enough to, but some of them whom had, had the worst of it, on that floor the fire had been lit, were still in the hospital.

The sleeping man began to stir, turning over onto his side, facing Miyagi.

His eyes slowly opened, revealing hazy gray eyes.

"Mhmmn... Miyagi." He tilted his head back and brushed his lips over the palm of the older mans hand, which had still been playing with his hair.

"Good morning Shinobu," he smiled at his lovers tender kiss.

Shinobu covered his mouth his his hand as his mouth started to open, his eyes rolling back at the same time and closing.

Miyagi chuckled, "Still tired?"

Dropping his hand, he brushed his fingertips over Miyagi's arm. "A little."

His eyes narrowed, "Miyagi, you feel tense."

"Who wouldn't after last night?"

Shinobu said nothing, but looked out the window of their room. A room which had once been Shinobu's whilst growing up. "I'd rather be back in our apartment, in our bed."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Gray eyes stared up at him and for several long seconds all was quiet save for the chirrup of the birds outside their window.

"Because we'd be able to do _something."_

"Like what, Shinobu-chin?"

His eyes narrowed, "Something I don't want my parents to _hear_."

Blinking once, then twice, he chuckled, earning him a dark scowl.

"Cut it out, you old man." He pushed Miyagi till he'd turned over.

"Hey brat, what do you think you're doing?"

"Something you'll like."

He paused, briefly, "Wait, I thought you didn't want your parents to hear _that_," and nor did he. Really, who wanted their parents or in-laws to hear them engaged in sexual activities.

Shinobu's fingers began kneading his flesh, starting with his neck and shoulders.

"That's not it, Miyagi. But, we can do that _later_, if they're not here, or even somewhere else where they're not."

He couldn't bring himself to argue with that logic, particularly not when Shinobu's fingers felt like magic as they worked on his weary, aching muscles.

"Ouch, brat watch it."  
>"Take it like a man Miyagi and relax."<p>

A chuckle escaped him, "The last time you said that to me..."

"Don't bring it up, not unless you want a repeat."

He stiffened, "Ah, no, thank you."

"Don't tense up! Come on Miyagi, relax."

Reluctantly, he allowed himself to relax into the mattress as Shinobu's fingertips kneaded into the flesh and muscle of his back.

The base of Shinobu's palms, he could feel digging and pressing into sore, tense nerves.

Every now and then, he winced, but eventually any slight pain he felt, ebbed away beneath the younger mans ministrations.

"Miyagi, does it feel okay?" His lover asked him as his fingertips and the ball of his palm lightly pressed against his spinal column, just above his tail bone.

The closer Shinobu's massaging had gotten to his ass, the more goosebumps had risen.

"Yeah..."

He felt warm air against his back and then the brush of soft, pliant lips.

"Miyagi, can I take you?"

Closing his eyes, he sighed, "Not now," and wondered if he even dared allowing him another try, when he'd much rather turn around and push Shinobu into the mattress and fuck him till he screamed in ecstasy.

Unfortunately, not only were they at Shinobu's parents, who while they knew about him, he didn't wish for them to be heard, but he was too comfortable and relaxed to move.

For once, Shinobu didn't argue with him and he felt the slender body of his young lover lay atop him.

Shinobu's head, he felt resting between his shoulder blades. "I love you, Miyagi."

Miyagi smiled, "I know," and he loved him and was relieved that they'd not been caught in the fire of yesterday that had started in their apartment building.

And, unlike his fear of it being because of Shinobu's cooking, or that Shinobu had forgotten to turn the gas off, someone had maliciously set out to burn their home down regardless of who might get hurt.

When his cell rang, his brows furrowed. Reaching for it on the nightstand, he flipped it open.

'_What could Risako want?'_

"Miyagi, who is that?"

"It's Risako."

"Don't answer it."

But he'd already pressed talk. "Sorry Shinobu-chin," he sighed and then talked into the phone's mouth piece.

"Hello, this is Miyagi."

"Hello, You, its Risako."

"Ah. You're calling rather early and after what happened the other night at dinner with your family..."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry for that. But, I heard about the fire."

"It was in the news."

He felt Shinobu pinch his arm and with his free hand, he lightly slapped his hand. Shinobu was probably sulking, but he felt it would be rude to cut their call so short.

"Yes, but... I think I might be partially to blame for what happened."

His eyes widened, so his speculation of yesterday... He hadn't thought she'd do something so wicked.

Narrowing his eyes, his tone lowered, his shoulders starting to shake with rage.

"What did you do?"

"I was drinking at a bar and complaining to a stranger. I only wanted to get you and Shinobu to split up, but... I didn't think he'd use these kind of tactics. I didn't think he'd do anything actually. I've... already contacted the police with his description. I only hope that you and Shinobu can... forgive me."

"You're even more of an idiot than your brother is!"

He heard his lover gasp behind him and remove himself from his back. He knew the young man didn't like being referred to as an idiot, not with his academic prowess. There were however other ways to be an idiot.

On the other end of the line, Risako sighed, her mouth trembling. "For once, I agree. If there's anything I can ever do... to make it up to you both..."

"Only if the culprit is caught, then we'll talk. Good bye Risako."

"Good...bye."

Miyagi sat up, flipping his cellphone shut. "Shinobu..."

"I'm not an idiot you know and neither is Risako... except for that one time, but if she hadn't been, I wouldn't have you now."

Reaching for him, he pulled him into his arms, hugging him close, one hand brushing through his hair.

"This time she was," he relayed the conversation, as it had become evident, Shinobu hadn't heard Risako's end of the conversation.

Shinobu stiffened in Miyagi's arms, his eyes growing wide, tears stinging at the back of them.

"Why... would she do something like that?"

Miyagi realized that Risako and Shinobu when they'd been younger, had been close. Risako had spent more time with Shinobu than their mother had and so, in many ways, Risako had become a mother figure for Shinobu until later on as they'd grown up.

"I don't think she meant to do something so drastic. But it looks like we'll need to be on guard, at least until the arsonist is caught and with Risako calling the police, he might go after her too, now."

Shinobu buried his face in the crook of Miyagi's arm.

It wasn't until several minutes later, that they pulled away from each other when a knock at their door startled them.

It was Shinobu's mother, "Wake up you two sleepy heads, breakfast is ready."

Miyagi and Shinobu glanced at each other and smiled, "We'll be right there."


	15. Obon Lantern

**Chapter Fifteen: Obon Lantern**

* * *

><p>The next morning Miyagi was the first to rise. Instead of getting up and out of bed right away, he lifted himself up onto an elbow and watched his beloveds sleeping expression.<p>

Shinobu's lips were slightly parted and as he breathed, he could hear little sighs escape the young man. His sandy blonde locks were in disarray, one hand flung up over his head. He looked innocent and vulnerable, but when he was awake there were times one wouldn't ever think along those lines.

He felt as though a hand were squeezing his heart as he recalled what had nearly happened the other night. At least there hadn't been too much damage, but the apartment, particularly theirs had, had to be fumigated.

They'd get to return home tomorrow, but perhaps it was time to find a new place. Somewhere larger, perhaps a house instead of an apartment, though that would mean a longer commute, it'd be more peaceful. If one thought of having a terrorist of a lover as ever being peaceful.

The thought that something might have happened to him and all because Risako hadn't been able to keep her mouth shut or at least drink in the privacy of her own apartment so as not to run into assholes, upset him.

If he could get the jerk who'd tried lighting their home on fire, he'd probably punch his lights out – and more.

Bringing his hand to Shinobu's hair, he lightly brushed his fingers through the soft, smooth strands.

In his sleep, Shinobu turned onto his side, nuzzling his cheek against his older lovers hand, murmuring incoherently with a satisfied sigh.

"Nhn... Miyagi..."

Miyagi blinked and chuckled, even in his sleep, Shinobu was always, always thinking of him. He hoped that, that would never change.

"It's time to wake up sleepyhead." He leaned in toward his beloved terrorist and brushed his lips against the softness of Shinobu's.

Gray eyes fluttered open, unfocused and dark from sleep.

"It's too earlier," the younger man grumbled and tried to bury his head beneath his pillow.

With a smirk, Miyagi pulled the pillow away, "I thought you wanted to wear yukata's today and participate in the Bon festival."

Shinobu blinked, "That's today?" He slowly sat up, stretching his arms above his head, the comforter falling to his lap, revealing two perky pink nipples for Miyagi to leer at.

Licking his lips, the older man spoke. "Why else would you have _today off_?"

It was still a school day even for the University, being Friday, but Obon was a day off for the festival.

A festival in which the people of Japan, depending on the region they were from it fell on different days of the calender. Some went by the lunar calender while others, like in Tokyo – the Gregorian calender. Thus the Obon Lantern Festival fell on the seventh of July in the region that Shinobu and Miyagi currently lived.

It was a day in which ancestors and their sacrifices were to be remembered and appreciated.

Shinobu glanced at Miyagi, letting his arms drop to his sides. "No time for that _now_ Miyagi and we're still at my _parents_. We've got to get showered, dressed and make sure that we have the lanterns ready for floating down the river."

Miyagi shook his head, Shinobu knew his look _too well_ by now. Although the instigator was usually his little terrorist, but not always.

"Brat, your parents aren't even here" he smirked as he rolled from beneath the sheets and got up, giving Shinobu a view of his naked physique. A physique that as of late he'd been trying to keep in better shape by going more often to the gym.

He didn't want his beloved Shinobu losing interest in him and he also wanted to be able to keep up with the younger man in the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Shinobu gazed at Miyagi's pectoral and bicep muscles that had started to look a bit more defined than before. Was it just his imagination? Catching himself staring, his face turned red and even his ears felt like they were steaming.<p>

He grumbled, "Annoying old man."

Miyagi quirked a brow, "What was that? Do I need to put you over my lap, Shinobu-chin?"

If it were possible, Shinobu swore he had to be more embarrassed and a deeper shade of red than he'd ever previously been.

The idea sent a shiver up and down his spine.

Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, he debated the answer.

Hearing the alarm clock finally going off, he glowered at it, giving it a smack after he stood up as naked as his lover was.

"Maybe some other time. I didn't think you were _that kinky_."

He heard his older lover snicker.

"I certainly haven't heard you _complain_. You certainly seemed to enjoy it when I had you bound and gagged with my cock up your ass."

Shinobu swore that never in a single morning had he blushed so much.

With a glower he flung a pillow at Miyagi's head. "Shut up you kinky old bastard!"

Turning, he ran into the bathroom, slammed the door closed and sent the lock home.

Jumping into the shower, his erratic racing heart slowly ebbed back to its usual pace as he cleansed himself inside and out.

Once out he dried off he noticed that the bathroom door was open. Miyagi had been given the master key after all of the rooms in the house, except for his parents bedroom that was.

He was surprised he hadn't joined him in the shower. Soon, he knew why.

There was a delicious scent wafting through the air.

His stomach grumbled as he lifted a box that Miyagi had left on the sink.

Brows furrowed, he undid the pink ruffled bow and sparkly pink wrapping paper. Why Miyagi insisted on giving him pink _things_ he'd never understand. Pink was far from his favorite color, although it wasn't like he absolutely _abhorred it_. His dislike of colors was reserved for booger green and shit brown.

However he gasped at what he saw inside the box as he lifted the top.

Pulling the material out, careful not to wrinkle it, he unfolded a black and white yukata.

There were panda's on it! And bamboo!

It was perfect.

Even the sandals were made out of bamboo.

When he went to remove the box from the sink, he noticed one more thing was inside it.

A barrette.

"What the hell?"

It was small and could hold back ones bangs a bit. The design was that of a panda head.

But it was a barrette.

He was going to kick Miyagi's ass!

Haphazardly putting on the new yukata and the obi that went with it, he had the barrette in his hand as he stormed out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

Stomping toward the kitchen he took a deep breath, about to bellow when all of the air whooshed out of him at the sight of how Miyagi was dressed.

The man was cooking over the stove buck naked. Except for little frilly tiny sleeves at the shoulders and a single knotted tie in the back.

"_Miyagi!?"_ He stared wide eyed at the dark haired man, barely able to utter a word above a strangled whisper.

The older man had heard him however, because he turned around, spatula in hand to smile down at him.

"Good morning Shinobu-chin."

His mouth ran dry, butterflies starting to flutter about in his stomach, his blood pressure rising. And his blood pressure wasn't the only thing rising as his cock twitched beneath the barely closed yukata he was wearing.

"W-what are you... wearing?" He spoke nearly inaudible as his voice seemed to have all but left him completely.

Miyagi quirked a brow, "You wanted to see me wearing one of these, didn't you?"

He hadn't thought Miyagi would actually wear one. Not a _frilly pink_ apron anyway. Maybe a white one without any frills.

Gray eyes were drawn to below Miyagi's waistline, noticing something poking through the material and the tiniest wet spot.

Gulping, he stepped forward and dropped to his knees in front of his lover – not even caring that they were in his parents kitchen.

But he'd been told they weren't there, so they'd be away for a couple of hours, if not more.

Miyagi turned the stove burners off and rested a hand on the counter once Shinobu had fallen to his knees.

The younger of the two licked his lips before leaning forward into Miyagi's groin and mouthing the apron covered erection.

Shinobu felt his hair being tugged on by one big hand.

He moaned against Miyagi's covered cock, his humming causing a slight vibration and heard his beloved in turn groan with need.

* * *

><p>"Shinobu," Miyagi muttered and he soon joined his younger partner on the floor.<p>

He drew Shinobu up onto his lap, and found that the blonde had not yet put on any underwear.

"Ride me, Shinobu."

He watched his gray eyes darken, small slightly trembling hands pushing the bottom portion of the apron out of his way.

When he'd heard the shower turn off, he'd quickly applied some lube to his cock just in case Shinobu changed his mind about a morning romp. Then he'd washed his hands and continued flipping pancakes, eggs and breakfast sausage.

"You're hungry for _sausage _aren't you Shinobu?"

Hearing his little terrorist growl cutely at him, he found it hard pressed to keep back a chuckle – but managed to refrain, just barely.

"Only yours Miyagi."

"It'd better only be mine, brat."

"Shut up old man, or you're not getting any ass today at all."

Shinobu didn't use to be quite so aggressive when they were fucking, correction – making love. But he found he liked it.

Feeling a smaller hand than his wrap around his cock, he watched Shinobu angle himself as he took his cock inside him inch by inch till he had him balls deep inside his hot tight ass.

Using his elbows for leverage on the floor to hold him up, he stared at Shinobu, "Now bounce for me baby."

"Don't call me baby!"

But the younger man placed his hands on the older mans chest and with a knee on either side he bounced up and then back down. His pace slow and steady till he worked into a fast and frenzied pace.

Gray eyes darkened and then rolled back.

Miyagi watched as his darling terrorist let himself go, throwing his head back and letting out loud moans which echoed through the kitchen of the Takatsuki household.

Shinobu was a sight to behold, the most beautiful thing in the whole wide world, in Miyagi's entire universe.

Reaching one hand up, he brushed the pad of his thumb over one of the blonde's nipples, causing another whimpering moan to escape the young mans vocals.

He kept one elbow on the ground in order to hold himself up as he ran his fingers down Shinobu's diaphragm, over his sternum to his stomach and then finally his fingers wrapped around the blondes cock.

Shinobu's eyes flickered open and he stared wild eyed at him.

"That's it baby, come for me."

* * *

><p>Shinobu gasped, moaned and grunted as he continued to move in tune with the motion of his lovers hand pumping his cock.<p>

"Don't. Call. Me. Baby!" He moaned and shuddered between each syllable.

His body arched and he screamed in pleasure, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, saliva oozing down the corners of his mouth, dribbling down his chin and dripping onto his chest.

The blonde's frame shuddered for several long minutes as he came, cum spurting from the slit of his cock onto Miyagi's hand and apron – the older man making sure not to get Shinobu's yukata dirtied.

He felt something warm inside him moments later and yet he didn't feel the bodily fluids of his partners evident arousal.

His eyes flickered open as he continued to pant.

"You didn't... come?"

Miyagi chuckled, "Oh, I came alright."

"Then why don't I... feel..."

"I'm wearing a condom. Why waste a perfectly good shower? Now its my turn to have one. Eat up while I'm in the shower and then we can head to the festival and purchase souvenirs, enjoy games until the fireworks as we set sail our lanterns on the river."

* * *

><p>Hours later, after they'd cleaned up their mess and had eaten breakfast they were at the festival.<p>

There were so many games, but Shinobu was content to stay away from all the hubbub in a more secluded area nearby where he could cuddle up with Miyagi. Besides, he'd once told Miyagi that the rides made him sick. That didn't mean he wished they didn't, because it would have been fun to go on the rides with his lover – especially the romantic enclosed Ferris wheel cars.

"Don't you want any koi Shinobu?"

"They'd only die, I'm sure of it. Now if it were a panda, or a kitten."

"No panda's, but if we find a place where we can have pets, we could get a kitten or two."

Shinobu blinked and stared up at Miyagi, his head on the older mans chest while Miyagi leaned back against the trunk of a cherry blossom tree. "Really, Miyagi?"

"Really, Shinobu." He played with Shinobu's hair and noticed the day growing darker and the sun setting in the horizon. Soon the fireworks would start.

"We should get up Shinobu and take our lanterns to the river as well as the offerings."

He knew Miyagi was right and with great reluctance, he sat up, kneeled and stood up, Miyagi following right behind him.

They lifted their lanterns up and walked toward the river, watching the last of the Bon Odori dancers stopped and also made way for the river.

The song Tokyo Ondo had been sang for quite awhile by various individuals. It was _tradition. _The Obon Festival had been held for over 500 years.

Once he and Miyagi reached the edge of the river they kelt down and set them on their tiny boats to float with thousands, or maybe even millions of others down the river and out to the ocean. This was how they said their goodbyes to their ancestors who'd come to visit during the festival – signifying the ancestral spirits return to the world of the dead.

Overhead, fireworks boomed loudly in a gorgeous array of colors, shapes, sizes and designs.

"Breathtaking," Shinobu breathed softly.

"Always," he heard Miyagi say, but the man wasn't looking at the fireworks that moment, but at him.

Shinobu once again that day as it came to an end, blushed a deep crimson.

Miyagi took his hand in his, hidden by their long armed yukata's before the two turned back and made their way back to Shinobu's parents.

At least tomorrow they'd be back at their apartment – no thanks to Risako and the homophobic ass that had tried to burn down their apartment building where several innocents also inhabited.

Hopefully the maniac would not still be stalking the scene of the crime, but if he was they both hoped he'd be caught.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope readers were able to enjoy this chapter. I was quite amused as I wrote it. At first it was proving to be difficult until I added the apron in and the story took off much more from there. What did _you_ think of the apron scene?


	16. Dancing Tonight

**Chapter Sixteen: Dancing Tonight**

* * *

><p>The following day Shinobu decided to pay one of his newest friends a visit at the dwelling of one Usami Akihiko.<p>

Even on Saturday, he wanted to learn more than he did during the weekdays when he attended Teito University where he learned law. However his education under the tutelage of Takahashi Misaki had nothing to do with law and everything to do with the culinary arts which he had the most difficulty with.

Any other subject and it would have no doubt been a cinch, but frustratingly the title of cook was not yet in his repertoire. His title as given him by his tutor? _Kitchen Disaster_. It had taken quite a bit of coaxing to get Misaki to continue coaching him in the world of edible dishes.

Never before had he had so many failing grades. And yet, Miyagi would still eat what he made. Not so Misaki or his affluent lover.

Shinobu was not about to give up and continued on, intent upon becoming a better cook so that he could please Miyagi. And then if they were to adopt, he wanted to be able to provide them with nutritious meals.

He was _not_ incapable of learning and no one else he'd tried to get to teach him had taught him like Misaki. Perhaps there was hope for his lovers' oh so delicate palate yet.

When the door began to open, he stepped back least the one answering it were the silver haired author who was quick to jealousy and over protective of Misaki. Shinobu had no designs on the formidable Usamis' lover. They were but friends.

When green eyes peered around the door, a rush of air escaped him and the corners of his mouth curled upward. "Hello Mi-chan."

"Shino! It's great to see you. I hope you weren't waiting out here too long." He stepped back to open the door further, beaming at him.

Shinobus' gaze moved over Misaki, taking in his green apron. Recalling what Miyagi had been wearing yesterday, his cheeks flushed.

He held up the paper bag of items, "I got the groceries you sent me in the e-mail."

Misaki took his hand and led him inside, closing the door as Shinobu removed his shoes.

"Then you've done well. But the real test is to complete the recipe as specified by the recipe book. Only then will you know your grade."

From what Shinobu had learned of the other, he wasn't as bright as some people, but he wasn't unintelligent. But for him to be tutoring someone else was evidently from what he'd been told an extremely rare sight. It had certainly amused the great lord novelist himself.

Walking into the kitchen, Misaki pulled out an apron for him – this one was white with several pink and red hearts.

"Where did this come from and why can't I wear the white one?"

"The white one is in the washer. As to where it came from, you'd have to ask Usagi-san."

Shinobu could very well guess what Usami Akihikos' aim was. But he shrugged and put the apron on and began a rather long and tiresome lesson. It took him five tries before he was no longer burning the food and another three before it tasted at all edible.

Misaki yawned and looked at the clock just as the BL author came out of his room with Suzuki-san.

Immediately, Shinobu tensed as he felt those piercing violet eyes assessing him.

Quickly, he removed the apron and folded it back up. "Thank you for letting me borrow the apron Misaki. Next time, I'll remember to bring my own."

Misaki turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Usagi-san.

Thankfully, the author sat down and watched them.

"Misaki, why don't you and your friend sit down and we'll have dinner. I'm curious to see how well you've taught your _pupil_ how to cook."

Shinobu didn't know whether to cringe and run or stay and be judged. He doubted his cooking would stand up to the test of Misakis' lovers palate. Even if he was to get everything right, his food probably wouldn't ever be as delicious as Misakis'.

"We-ell... if you're sure you want to try what I've learned to cook this time..."

Lilac eyes stared at him, no evidence of a smile at all upon the mans countenance and Shinobu was starting to worry this hadn't been a very good idea.

Misaki however took that moment to cut out a piece from the pan and place it on a plate for Usami-san to dig into.

Two pairs of eyes, Grey and Green, watched as the older man used a fork and knife to easily cut off a small tidbit and brought the fork to his mouth.

Shinobus' heart was racing, fearing what criticism might leave the mans mouth when he was finished with the sample he'd partaken of.

Tensing up when the man placed the silverware back down and lifted a napkin to diligently dab at his mouth, it felt to him as if time were moving abnormally slow.

Finally, the author spoke, "You've improved Shinobu. Congratulations."

Grey eyes widened, that was the first time he'd heard any sort of praise from the man. But, it wasn't his praise he wanted, but Miyagis'. However, if the author enjoyed what he had made after several attempts with Misakis' tutelage, then there was hope that Miyagi too would enjoy what he'd made.

Misaki smiled at Shinobu. "You've done well. I know you probably still have a ways to go with other menu items, but you'll get them eventually. And I'm always available to help – even if its just over the internet."

Shinobu knew what Misaki was talking about, the Ukes' Anonymous website and all of its other wonders.

Moving from where he'd been, he hugged Misaki which earned him a glower, but, he turned around and hugged the silver haired man that acted far too possessive of Misaki. But then, Shinobu knew what it felt like to be possessive of ones beloved as well as jealous seeing them in too intimate a scene even if it were accidental. Maybe.

He didn't hug either of them for too long. "Thank you. Both of you! Now..." he glanced at his watch, "I should go. I have enough time to make Miyagis' dinner, if you two want to keep what I made at the end."

Usami-san quirked a brow at Shinobu, "Well, if you insist." The man reached out for Misaki and brought him down onto his lap despite the struggles of the brunette.

Shinobu just shook his head, but the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile, briefly, before turning and leaving.

He didn't see the shocked expression of Usami Akihiko, nor the soft smile of Misaki before his friend renewed his struggles to get out of Usami-sans' lap.

It was far from being dinner time, for he'd been at the home of Usami Akihiko and Takahashi Misaki most of the morning, but it was only just after lunch time. Miyagi would still be at work.

When he arrived back at his and Miyagis' apartment, he frowned. It still looked horrid. He would be happy when he and Miyagi went looking for a new place. While their current abode might have been fumigated the walls were still stained with smoke. Their furniture had been ruined, having gone up in flame.

In fact, they didn't even have any beds for they'd been singed and the stench of smoke wasn't something they'd be able to get out of them.

So, they'd have to sleep on the futons they'd bought until they replaced their furniture, or at the very least their bed.

But, neither of them felt safe here and didn't want to live here. The madman was still on the loose.

He grumbled, "All thanks to _Risako_." It still stunned him that she could have done that to them. While she might not have meant it to happen and he realized she was sorry, there was no way he could forgive her, not until the arsonist was caught. No, it was more than arson, it was a hate crime, because he and Miyagi were in a homosexual relationship.

He'd have to show Miyagi his culinary skills when they moved, because he wasn't about to turn on their stove – even if it still worked and hadn't exploded.

So, instead of starting on something for dinner later, he pulled out his college books and got cracking on homework, even though he was already ahead.

There had been talk of early exams for him and any exam in general, so that he wouldn't have to take so much time at the University. It would be nice to get his degree earlier than most did. Then he'd have a job that much sooner and be able to bring in an income all his own, not just what he'd borrowed from his parents to appease them when they wanted him to choose a higher level University.

And it would also make it so much easier when it came to raising the children he hoped to adopt.

He smiled as he thought of how Miyagi finally seemed to have given in on the subject.

For lunch, he'd had a salad from a nearby restaurant before returning home to nap on the futon. He'd made sure to lock the door. At least the apartment manager had upped the security, but he wasn't any less shaken.

All their beautiful memories here, they'd leave behind.

He murmured softly, "But, we can make new ones."

* * *

><p>Unlocking the door to his and Shinobus' apartment, he halted as he removed his shoes and saw a sandy haired young man asleep on a futon not far inside the apartment.<p>

With a soft smile, Miaygi closed the door behind him as quietly as possible and sent the deadlock home.

However, where fire was concerned, a locked door meant nothing, but it still felt marginally safer than if it weren't locked.

Trying to tiptoe around Shinobu, he felt a hand grasp onto his ankle and move up his leg.

He stilled and glanced down into sleepy grey eyes.

"Miyagi..." soft pouting pink lips whispered.

The sound sent a shudder through him. "Hello Shinobu-chin."

He knelt down to brush his fingertips over Shinobus' wrist and up over his arm, his fingers at the end brushing through the soft sandy tresses upon his lovers head.

Shinobu let out a soft sigh, "Mmmn, Miyagi. Welcome home."

"I did forget to say, I'm back, didn't I?" But, before he'd even opened his mouth to say it, he'd seen that Shinobu was sleeping. Evidently, the younger man wasn't that heavy a sleeper all the time. No doubt it had to do with the trauma they'd both suffered from learning of the arsonist who wished to rid the world of them and all because of who they slept with, when that was really no ones business but their own what they did behind closed doors.

Intolerance was still rampant throughout the world and because of who they loved and slept with, they'd placed the other residents in danger. But that wasn't why the pair of them wished to move. It was time anyway, especially if they were going to adopt even one child – or even a pet like the cats they'd spoke of, well Shinobu had spoke of.

Shinobu tugged on his tie, "Miyagi!"

He gazed down at him, "What Shinobu?"

"Kiss me!"  
>His eyes widened and then he chuckled, "As you wish, baby."<p>

That got a growl out of Shinobu who smacked him lightly in the chest. "What have I said about calling me baby, you dirty old man!?"

Miyagi smirked, knowing that Shinobu was just trying to get his goat, but said no more as he brushed his lips over Shinobus and watched those pretty eyes flutter and close.

His tongue darted out to tease his beloveds' lips when the phone rang.

The pair of them scowled, but Miyagi reached for his cellphone.

"Hello?"

But there was only static, though it sounded like someone were breathing before hanging up.

That did _not_ sit well with him.

"What is it Miyagi?"

Gazing into the grey eyes he'd come to love so much he swore under his breath, before standing up and offering his hand to Shinobu.

"I need to ditch my cell and get a new one. I'm not sure if it was just an accident, but I'm not taking any chances. And, I don't think its safe to stay here." He'd call the police before he left so that they could have someone stake out the place just in case the arsonist returned to do any more damage.

Shinobu took his hand and was helped up. "What's going on?"

"The caller, just hung up after static and breathing. So, I'm going to call the police and then we're getting out of here."

"I really don't want to go back to my parents, but, if its safer there than here, I guess we have no choice. But..."

He quirked a brow, "But what, Shinobu?"

"Can we go out tonight?"  
>"With all this shit happening?"<br>His eyes caught site of the nervous tremble of Shinobus' lower lip as his little lover bit it between his teeth.

"Please, Miyagi?"

The older mans heart skipped a beat, wondering how he could possibly say no to that expression?

Lifting a hand to his forehead he pressed his fingers against it, moving in a small circular motion.

"Alright, Shinobu. Where do you want to go?"

"The gay bar a couple blocks away!"

In slow motion, Miyagis' hand moved from his face, his jaw having dropped, his pupils dilated.

"What?"  
>The younger man rolled his eyes, his arms crossing over his chest, "The. Gay. Bar. It's just a couple blocks away."<p>

"Why do you want to go there? What if even more assholes see us go in there?"

Shinobu shrugged, "I am not going to hide who I am any longer Miaygi, nor who I love. We shouldn't run away from this, although I do think a new place is needed and not because of what happened. But, we want our family to grow and you agreed!" Although he wanted nine, not just _one_.

Miyagi ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know, Shinobu. A gay bar..."

"You're with a man Miyagi, so suck it up and stop acting like an old man."

"I _am_ old."  
>"Not <em>that<em> old. You're only older than I am, but you're not so old you can't go out and have some fun. So, are we going or not?"

He didn't know when he'd come to love that glower even if it meant sometimes that he was very close to being in the dog house.

"Fine. We'll go. But I don't want to stay too long."  
>Even before he'd finished, Shinobu had jumped at him and instinctively his hands went out to Shinobu, catching him as a pair of legs wrapped around his waist.<p>

If Shinobu were anything, it was flexible, his build small, but athletic like a thoroughbred. His muscles not as defined as some, but more like a runner or a swimmer.

He chuckled as Shinobu peppered kisses all over his face and neck. "Shinobu, if you want to go out, you'd better stop turning me on, or we wont be leaving."  
>Shinobu stilled a moment as though lost in thought, before sighing and sliding down from the older mans hold.<p>

"Let's go then, just let me change and comb my hair real quick." The pair had both had a shower earlier that morning before either of them had to be anywhere, whether at a cooking lesson or a conference.

Miyagi waited for his lover to get ready while he readjusted his tie and got his keys back out.

When Shinobu stepped back out, his brows nearly shot the the ceiling. "Shinobu. What. Are. You. Wearing?" He ground out. No way in hell was he letting someone else see so much of Shinobus' skin.

Shinobu turned around. "You don't like it? It's just spandix shorts and a mesh top with faux leather boots."

He didn't know where Shinobu had gotten something like that, but it wasn't something to wear out in public. Going to a gay bar was one thing, but being so loud about it with his choice of clothes and damn near giving him an aneurism along with a hard on? Just. NO.

"Shinobu, go put some _real_ clothes on. No one sees you like this, but me!"  
>Shinobu pouted, but then started to giggle, placing a hand over his mouth.<p>

Damn, he was just too fucking cute.

"Come on Miyagi, I'm a man. It's not like I'm a woman."

"Yeah, well, we're going to a _gay_ bar. I don't want everyone pawing all over you."

He didn't stop to think that they might be pawing all over him too.

Shinobu sighed and pulled on a black t-shirt over the mesh top. "Fine, but I'm going like this, then we can play when we get... lets rent a hotel room tonight Miyagi."

That, actually sounded like a damn good idea, since he'd rather not be at their apartment or at Shinobus' parents if they were going to play.

"As you wish, but stay close." Too tempted not to, he swatted Shinobus' ass when he walked by and heard a gasp followed by a moan.

'_Interesting_.'

Hand in hand the pair of them walked to their car.

Getting inside, Miyagi drove through the horrid traffic of Tokyo. It would have been quicker to walk, but with the mad man on the loose, he didn't think so.

Shinobu however, before letting them get inside the car had inspected it, worried there might be a bomb. Anything was possible.

And once he'd heard Shinobus' suspicions, he'd looked over and under the car as well. Finding nothing amiss, they were on their way.

Just as they were turning a corner, a very familiar red sports car held up traffic as Misaki was walking away from the vehicle.

Miyagi and Shinobu both wondered what had upset Misaki now.

Shinobu waved to Misaki, "Hey, Misaki. What are you doing?"

Misaki blinked, "Shinobu?"

The brunette ran over to them.

"I was coming to see you Shinobu, but Usagi-san was having a fit." He sighed.

"Oh... why?"

"Because I just wanted to return your cellphone, you left it at Usagi-sans' place. He answered it and someone was threatening you. I wanted to warn you, but he unplugged the phone. I know he's just worried that the maniac could come after us too."

Miyagi sighed, "Let me park on the side before people start getting mad."  
>Misaki nodded and went over to the sidewalk, watching both Miyagi and Usagi-san park their cars on the same side near each other.<p>

All three men got out and walked up to him.

Miyagi glanced at the author, "You should at least call us and let us know whats going on."

"Not when your phones might be bugged. I didn't find one on Shinobus', but there's always the possibility the man has a tracer. Its' better not to use the cells."

That didn't explain why he'd stopped his car.

"And the reason you were holding up traffic?"

"I wanted Misaki to go somewhere safe, but he insisted he had to go and without my knowledge hid in the back, even though there's no back seats." But there was room to hide. "When I stopped the car and told him I was calling a taxi to take him home, he hopped out."

Misaki glowered at him. "Shinobu is my friend! Of course I was going with you to make sure he and Miyagi-sensei were okay. You can't go making all my decisions for me Usagi-san!" He threw his hands up in the air and turned around, his glare softening when he glanced at Shinobu. "Are you okay?"  
>Shinobu nodded, "I'm fine. We were just headed to the gay bar about another block down this way."<p>

That seemed to get the silver haired mans attention. "Gay bar... that sounds interesting. I don't think I've yet had one of those in my novels."

Quickly, he grasped Misakis' hand. "You've seen Shinobu and Miyagi, they're fine. But, now that we've run into them, let's go where they're going."  
>Miyagi and Shinobu didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed with Usami Akihiko. However, the way Misakis' eyes dilated at hearing that Usami-sensei wanted to go to a gay bar and drag him along, was comical and the two had to smother back their laughter or invoke Misakis' wrath.<p>

Misaki tried to free his hand, but was dragged along back to Usamis' red sports car and was tossed inside.

Miyagi shook his head and Shinobu rolled his eyes, before they got into Miyagis' light lavender car and led Usami and Misaki to the gay bar they were headed toward before they'd bumped into them.

The lights were down low and the place didn't smell too bad. So, probably the staff tried to keep the place clean. Although their was a lot of face sucking and probably more than that by the way some people were under the table and the one actually sitting down had his eyes rolling back and his lips slightly parted.

The only man not blushing or shocked of the quartet was the smug Usami Akihiko who was taking in the scene as if filing it away to his memory for a future BL novel sensation.

Then, the novelists eyes did widen and Shinobu followed his gaze.

There was a pair of men dancing that all four of them knew – somehow.

They were dancing to the song _Tell Me That You Love Me_, the one by Delta Goodrem, not Victoria Justice and the song was coming to an end.

Miyagi noticed how lost the pair seemed, and smirked. He'd never seen his assistant so carefree, relaxed and certainly had never expected to see him dancing nor even at a gay bar. The man just didn't seem the type to let the whole world, even the gay community, know.

"Hiroki." Akihiko was the first to speak.

"Kamijou."

He held back a smirk as they all watched the smaller of the dancing duo stiffen before turning around once he'd heard them speak his name, while still held in his lovers embrace.

"Bakahiko! Professor! W-w-what are you doing _here_?!"

They watched the man trying to struggle out of his giants hold, but the man holding him wasn't about to let go.

Shinobu decided in that moment to look around from behind Miyagi to the right.

At that same instance, Misaki looked around from behind Usami-san to the left.

Shinobu didn't see what had the man so upset, just because _they_ were there. "It was my idea, I was curious..."

He glanced at Misaki, seeing him frown as he spoke, "And then we ran into them and Usagi-san just _had_ to come in here!"

Shinobu's head turned, glancing back at his beloved Miyagis' assistant.

The mans brows furrowed, unsmiling, "Isn't both Takatsuki and Takahashi too young to be in a place like this?"

Shinobu snorted, "Only to drink, but we came with chaperones, even if that's not quite what they are." Oh no, they weren't just chaperones, but their lovers. Miyagi was _his_ and Usami-sensei was _Misakis'_.

He didn't care that cinnamon brown eyes were glaring in their direction.

"Tell anyone about this, and there _will_ be consequences!"

Shinobu didn't know what kind of consequences Kamijou was talking about, but the man couldn't hurt him or Miyagi. Not more than they already had been what with the fire and everything else going on in their lives.

But it was the feel of Miyagi shaking that had him looking up and quirking a brow at his lover when he, himself, registered what Usami-sensei had just said.

"It'll make a good plot," spoke the great lord novelist.

"No!" He heard Kamijou ground out vehemently.

Miyagi, "Well, I'll be quiet as long as you'll do a few things for me in the office." Shinobu did _not_ like the sound of that, even if Miyagi meant work, not something naughty. Miyagi was only allowed to do naughty things _with him_.

Misaki, "I-I-I wont say anything to anyone, promise!"

He knew Misaki feared Kamijou the Devil of the Japanese Literure Department of Mitsuhashi University. He thought the fear unfounded, really, what could the assistant professor do other than hand out bad grades?

He frowned as he glowered at the man, still caught in the hold of the still silent gentle giant, Kusama Nowaki.

"...As long as you don't flirt with Miyagi."

"I don't flirt with him!"

He saw the man glance up at Kusama-san, whose own mood begun to change, too.

Apparntly, Kamijou wanted to leave, which was fine by Shinobu when he heard him speak.

"Nowaki... lets go home... we can leave the money and tip for the drinks."

The next, whatever they said, neither he nor the others could hear as they whispered to each other before going to the counter and paying for whatever they'd purchased.

He blinked when they came back, handing Miyagi and Usami-san a drink.

"Here, Akihiko and Professor, a drink for each of you, but don't get those kids drunk."

Then, the man hurried out with the taller man and Shinobu moved to stand in front of Miyagi and look up at him. "I want to dance."

Usami-san, out of the corner of his eye, took Misakis' hand, "Let's dance Misaki." And without further ado he had Misaki on the dance floor.

Miyagi grimaced, "It's been too long since I danced Shinobu. I'd rather not."

Shinobu placed his hand on his hips and stared up at him. "So? I want to dance Miyagi. Either you dance with me, or I'll find someone who will." It was a bluff, but he was counting on Miyagi to think otherwise.

Sure enough, his lover grabbed him and brought him up close, growling low next to his ear, "You're not dancing with anyone else."

The pair of them just stood there, swaying. Shinobu didn't care, he was in Miyagis' arms as the third song since they'd stepped in began to play, _Always and Forever_ by Heatwave. Evidentally, the place must have been owned by someone who was either English whether from America or England, or had been over there sometime before.

It was a good song, a romantic one and as it continued playing, he glanced up at Miyagi, smiling.

Miyagis' breath caught in his throat a moment when he saw how adoringly his beloved terrorist gazed at him and with the smile he loved so much that was far too rare a sight. Especially as of late since the disaster with the homophobic arsonist.

"You're beautiful, Shinobu-chin."

The younger mans face grew red and as Miyagi always found adorable, his ears too were flushed.

* * *

><p>Outside the apartment where Miyagi and Shinobu lived, was parked an ugly puke yellow-green truck on its last legs with wild eyes watching and waiting for the moment the couple would arrive.<p>

He patted his coat pocket with a smirk, "This time, _they will_ perish."

If it hadn't been for the cops parking, he would have followed the fags to whatever hell hole they'd gone to. But, he hadn't wanted to arouse too much suspicion. Not until his job as purifier was complete.

And no one, not even some pigs were going to keep him from finishing what he'd started. Some might see him as evil, but others, they would see him as a hero. He cared not if that changed in coming years, because that would only mean that the homos had taken over and ruined everything that society held dear.

Some countries still executed homosexuals, because of their so called orientation. It was their choice to sin and go against nature. And he didn't want their disease to spread any further.

Glancing at the clock in his car he glowered, it had been hours. It was now three in the morning. Where the hell could those two faggots be.

_'Maybe they're still at the parents place. Those poor people. They can't hurt their child, but I imagine they must want to. I would be embarrassed and do everything I could if I had a kid walking down the wrong path like that.'_

Turning the key to start up his engine, he pulled out. What he hadn't counted on was a tail when he started down the street toward the Takatsuki household – intending to torch the place the same as he had the apartment.

He didn't care if others were hurt, not when they condoned the unrighteousness that went on in their buildings, within their own families.

And he wasn't going to let any more of them rape little boys or young men as he had once been, as had once been done to him.

Even if it meant his own death, he would find a way to end them, be it by fire or gun fire.

But, as he drew closer to the Takatsuki residence, the sirens went off, three police cars following him and more up the street, blocking his path.

"Fuck."

Even law-enforcement didn't have an qualms about homosexuals running rampant on their streets, in their homes and in their schools. Sure, some _did_ care, but there were plenty of others that didn't, talking about all this tolerance bullshit.

He looked for a way out and seeing one, he didn't care if he was going the wrong direction as he turned right, nearly barreling into several cars that swerved to avoid him.

It helped to slow the pigs down.

He needed to ditch his car in a hurry and save his plans for another day when all of this blew over.

Then, when the fags least expected it, he'd finally corner them and slug some .44's into them – after he was finished with them.

All this hassle called for more than a quick and mostly painless death.

Perhaps, he might even be able to use the _woman_ as bait, being the sister of one of the homos.

Placing a bomb in his car to go off, he jumped out and rolled into an alleyway before getting up and entering a back door, sneaking his way in. He grabbed a chefs hat and apron to blend in.

Outside the police cars finally caught up just in time to see an explosion. It wasn't too large, but they called the fire department. The flames had to be put out and quickly.

One of them rushed inside one of the buildings. "Everyone get to the basement, there's been an explosion. Stay there until we tell you its safe."

They didn't even realize that one of the people they spoke to was their suspect that they'd been chasing. He'd been too quick. That didn't mean the police thought that the man was dead, but they'd have to explore every possibility once the fire was extinguished.

* * *

><p>Miyagi, at three thirty in the morning growled as he was awoken by the ring tone of his cellphone.<p>

Reaching for it and flipping it open he grumbled, "Hello. This is Miyagi."

His eyes rounded, his heart feeling as though it had plummeted to his stomach as he swallowed over a large lump that had formed in his throat.

"T-thank you for letting us know. And no, we wont be going back to our apartment. We'll be looking for a new place. And, if he was headed in that direction, please keep someone at the Takatsuki residence, will you?"  
>Satisfied with the answer he received, he hung up the phone and pulled a fast asleep, completely satiated naked young sandy blond headed man into his arms and kissed the top of his head.<p>

This shit had to stop. And soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE:<strong> I really am sorry for how long all of this is taking, but I've been rather busy with other things and my muse hasn't been the greatest for any of these the past few months. Especially this one... since I wasn't sure what to do next with the arsonist. I was going to have him get caught here, but for some reason... the plan changed... in the middle of typing it up.

For those who do still read this, I hope this chapter was an enjoyable one.


	17. Hope Springs Anew

**Chapter Seventeen: Hope Springs Anew**

* * *

><p>Shinobu woke up the next morning, entangled in Miyagis arms, one of the older mans legs between his.<p>

When he went to move, the arms tightened around him, so much so that it was almost difficult to breath.

"Miyagi."

The man didn't budge.

"Miyagi!" He said louder than before.

Still, Miyagi did not awaken.

With a huff, Shinobu tried to push himself away from his lover as he shouted, "Old man, wake up!"

Finally, Miyagis' eyes began to open.

"What time is it, Shiiinooobuuu-chiiiinnn?" The older of the pair asked groggily.

The grimace, disappearing from his face, to be replaced by concern, he leaned in to nuzzle Miyagis' cheek. "You didn't sleep too well, did you? I guess older men really do need more sleep."

Miyagi rolled his eyes and pulled Shinobu closer to him. "That's not it. I just had a very disturbing phone call last night, but as you were already asleep I didn't want to worry you."

He did _not_ like the sound of that _at all_. "W-what was it, Miyagi?"

"I guess there's no helping it." He held Shinobu closely against him, careful not to squeeze him too much. "The arsonist tried to fake his death by having the car he was driving explode. Luckily there were no fatalities, but some people were still injured. But, unfortunately, there was no body to be found once the cars flames were extinguished. There would have been _some_ remains, if the guy had been in it, but it looks like he got away _again_."

Shinobu, whilst his lover spoke, he shivered. The madman was still loose and there was _nothing_ he could do about it.

He felt completely _helpless_ and it was all because he loved another man. If he'd loved a woman, or had just left Miyagi alone, perhaps neither of them would be in danger.

_'But, the homophobic arsonist would have found someone else to target._' He tried to comfort himself with that thought, but it did nothing at all to lessen his anxiety.

Was it so wrong for him to love Miyagi? Just because he was a guy? His parents seemed fine with it, but his sister wasn't, or at least hadn't been. Probably still wasn't okay with it, not entirely anyway. But, people like the man trying to rid the world of him and Miyagi, just because they were two men in love... _hurt_.

Tears welled and spilled over from the corner of his eyes.

Miyagi, startled, "Shinobu? What's wrong?" He brushed a thumb pad over one of Shinobus' dampened cheeks.

The younger man gazed into the older mans' eyes. "I-is it wrong?"

"What?"

"To love you?"

"Shinobu, what are you talking about?"

"That man, he's... doing all this, just because... we're together."

Miyagi sighed, "Not _this_ again, Shinobu."

Shinobus' head was held between Miyagis' two hands. The breath of the other was warm against his lips.

"Shinobu. It is _not_ wrong. This is love. And... it's _destiny_, isn't it?"

Watery gray eyes stared into midnight violet-blue. Unable to control himself, he launched forward, causing Miyagi to lay back against the pillows.

Burying his face against Miyagis' neck, sobs wracked through him. He was comforted further not just by those words, but the feel of Miyagis' hands stroking down his back, again and again.

With a slight sniffle, he finally lifted himself up, "We... should get ready to look for a new apartment, shouldn't we?"

He rolled from Miyagis' side and went to the shower room. At least they each had something to change into. Thankfully, it was Sunday, so Miyagi didn't have work and he didn't have any classes to attend. Not like he'd really be able to concentrate with the horrid things that were going on around him.

If he'd just left Miyagi alone from the beginning, then his first and only love wouldn't have to suffer as he was now.

Just as they were about to check out of the hotel, Shinobu felt a strong arm wrap around him and a soft, but feirce whisper.

"Don't even think that this is any of your fault Shinobu. It isn't. We'd both still be suffering if you hadn't crashed through the walls around my heart. Now, lets go find ourselves a new place to live, because my home will always be where you are."

Miyagi didn't often say those kind of things to him, but when he did, it got to him, and now that he was sporting a bulge in his pants, he wanted to go right back to their hotel room.

But, they couldn't, since they had an appointment with a retailer to show them some apartments for rent or houses on the outskirts of the city for sale.

He moved, so that he was sort of hidden behind Miyagi as he tried to will his erection to go away without the aid of his hand, or more preferably, Miyagis'.

Neither of them needed anymore psychopathic homophobic arsonists trying to do away with them just because of their preferences, towards whom they chose to love and enjoy an intimate relationship.

* * *

><p>Some hours later, after listening to a retailer talk a bunch of nonsense, Shinobu had set his sights on one particular apartment building. While he might have liked to live out in the rural section of their fine nation, it was too far away from his University where he was still learning as well as too far away from the University where Miyagi worked.<p>

But, that didn't mean they couldn't have a nice, big apartment to call their residence. It wasn't home however, not if Miyagi wasn't there.

"Miyagi, I like this one." It was well within their budget and not one of the overpriced, but poorly kept places that the retailer had tried to show them earlier when first they'd begun their search.

And, what did you know, it was less than a block away from a gay bar and adult book store.

The retailer quirked a brow at them as Miyagi placed an arm around Shinobu.

"You want _this_ one? Not all of the amenities are included."

Shinobu frowned, he'd realized that, but they'd also been told the price. And it was still cheaper than the last place they'd looked.

"And, there are only two of you, this is a four bedroom apartment with a private bath."

Miyagi, it seemed, was trying to keep from going off on the annoying realtor.

"Listen. Just because there's only two of us, doesn't mean we don't have any intentions of starting a family."

The realtors eyes widened. "But, you're both _men_."

Shinobu glowered at what he could only assume was one of the most idiotic humans of their era.

"There _is_ artificial insemination and adoption. Sure, this apartment isn't big enough for what we have planned, but our old apartment was set on fire by bigots like _you_. So I suggest you shut up, or you wont be getting any commission on your oh so _helpful_ suggestions on where we should live. You can be certain however, that we wont be looking _you_ up when we're in search of a six or more bedroom house." They'd need a lot of room if he were able to talk Miyagi into having the nine kids he'd spoken of, before.

He and Miyagi had been the ones to find the place they were currently standing in and contemplating.

Shinobu let out a soft sigh as he felt a calming hand on his shoulder, while the realtor just stood their with their mouth open like a fish.

"I... I... why I never!"

More than that, the person didn't say, probably because they did not wish to lose their commission.

Luckily for all of them, the landlady lived in one of the apartments of the building and had come up to check on them.

Miyagi pat his young lover on the back, before walking over to the woman.

"Hello, I'm Miyagi You and this is my partner, Takatsuki Shinobu."

Gray eyes watched as the middle aged woman's cheeks turned a slight pink.

"Oh, oh my. Well, I do live next to all the hubbub. And I'm not the type to throw anyone out just because of their preferences. After all, I'm living with my four lovers, one of whom is a woman."

Although Shinobu wasn't a bigot and he didn't think Miyagi was, certainly not anymore, his eyes widened. His silvery gaze met that of dark blue-violet, equally shocked.

Miyagi turned back to the woman and smiled, "Wow, well... you didn't need to tell me that."

The landlady pointed at the realtor, "I was doing it not for your benefit, Miyagi-kun, but theirs. Always someone is disapproving after all and I'm rather weary of it. But, I take it, Miyagi-kun and Takatsuki-kun, that you wish to lease this apartment?"

The two nodded, Shinobu more vigorously than his lover.

"Well then, come into my office area downstairs and we can get everything set up right quick."

Miyagi and Shinobu followed their new and rather interesting landlady, despite the grumbles coming from behind them.

* * *

><p>Risako wished she could find a way to make it up to her brother as well as her ex-husband –- which was still a lot to get used to. It wouldn't alleviate all of her guilt, but she thought that it might <em>just possibly<em> help.

'_Would I have been as upset if Shinobu had been a woman? I don't know. But I was once Yous' wife and Shinobu... he's so much younger. No longer the little baby I held when I was a young child and swore to protect him always. When did it all change?'_

The thought of Shinobu getting hurt had torn at her, more so than the rage, the fury she had felt in learning that Shinobu and You were a couple. Perhaps it had only been envy that he'd been able to get at the man she had once been wed to. Jealousy that she hadn't been able to make You love her. Embarrassed that she'd gone about it all in an entirely foolish way.

And, because of her short sightedness, she'd nearly lost the only sibling she had. Of whom she'd once been quite close, but with her behavior she doubted they'd ever be so again.

_'Perhaps, I could give them a gift, something neither of them can have, because they're both men.'_

As the woman lost herself in thought, the taxi she'd hailed down, came to a stop.

Looking out the door as the man parked and put the car into park, her brows furrowed. "Excuse me. This isn't my stop..." her eyes rounded in horror as the man turned his head, flicking out a jack knife.

"Oh, I know, my dear Takatsuki Risako, but this is the last stop you'll ever make, if you don't cooperate."

Gulping, she prayed that she somehow got out of this alive and that no one else would be harmed. She'd much rather risk her own life than that of her brothers, or even her ex-husbands', ever again.

"Now, get out of the car, nice and slow."

Her heart beat erratically, terror having her in its grip as she got out, while he did the same.

_'If its just a knife, and he doesn't have a gun. I might have a chance._'

The man, whom had caused all the trouble ever since Risako had in a drunken moment spilled too much information, came over and behind her.

She felt the point of the knife at her back.

"To your right and don't stop until we've gotten to the elevator."

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, slowly, even as she walked.

"Why? You ask why? Why do you think? All abominations must be eradicated, before they spread their filthy fudge-packer disease."

Risako frowned, doubting it was a disease. If it had been, there wouldn't be anyone happily _gay, lesbian, bi-sexual, bi-curious, pansexual, gender queer or even asexual. _She'd learned that in her own studies quite some time ago, even though, because of the circumstances regarding her brother and her ex-husband, she'd momentarily lost her mind.

_'I'm a woman scorned. But, that does not mean I don't know when I've done something wrong. I know when to apologize, I just hope I'm able to and that they'll forgive me. But I can't let this psychopath near them, or hurt them ever again.'_

"So, you do like women yourself then, right?"

The man frowned, and evidently paused as for the briefest of moments she didn't feel the tip of the blade pressed against her back.

"Of course I like women."

She knew she was going to regret this.

"Then, why not have a little fun, before you put into action whatever plan you've got." She hoped he found her even mildly attractive, otherwise her ploy wouldn't work.

"Hmmn... that's a might fine offer. But I don't see why I couldn't pull this off and then have my fill of you _after_. Besides, its nice to fuck warm wet pussy until its cold and your eyes have no life left in them. Then I can put you in storage and slam my cock in your cunt until I'm tired and you wont be able to say no or run away."

Risako gulped, the man was even more insane than she'd thought. '_Please, someone, help me.'_

Risako got to the elevator and pushed the button. Once it opened she stepped inside, dreading her fate.

But, as she slid to the ground of the elevator floor, she heard a whizzing sound just before a knife fell, the blade of which knicked her calf.

She looked up, starring in horror as her kidnappers eyes dilated and then rolled back into his head and he fell forward – onto her.

When she went to push him off, she saw the blood soaking the back of his shirt.

Coming up behind him was a couple of cops, one was baby-faced, perhaps a rookie and the other older.

They tipped their hats, the older speaking to her.

"Sorry ma'am. We've been following you. If only we'd caught on before you got into the taxi... but when we saw the knife... but we had to wait until there wasn't a risk of hurting civilians, causing a panic, or harming you in the process."

Risako nodded, unable to formulate a thank you.

The other cop grumbled, "Ya know Sunao, ya could 'elp git that dead weight off dat purdy lady."

Risako wondered where the younger cop had grown up, for his accent was not one she was familiar with, but was relieved when the two of them got the now dead man off of her.

And then, she passed out.

* * *

><p>When Risako finally woke up, she was in her old room at her parents house.<p>

Her mother called out, "Hun, come in here. Risako is awake!"

Risako wasn't sure what to say as tears began to spill down her face. They should have _hated_ her for all the problems she'd caused.

"We love, your mother and I, love you Risako. Don't ever forget that. Everyone is entitled to make mistakes and we realize you're sorry for them. So, all is forgiven."

Risako managed to smile, slightly. "I love you too," but a frown returned to mar her countenance. "But, I don't think Shinobu or You will be so forgiving."

Shinobu peaked around the door and rushed in, sitting on the bed and leaning down to hug his sister who'd nearly lost her own life that day.

"Of course I forgive you. If you're sorry and you mean it! You're my Onee-san, even if you haven't acted like it lately."

She chuckled, just a little, at that and raised her arms to wrap around her brother and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry Shinobu. I really am. And I thought, I might be able to help you guys have a child related to both of you. Only one though, because after that, any more children will... belong to someone who will love me as much as I love them, like you and You love each other." She'd be lucky to even have half that much love between herself and a man.

You had never loved her, but, she had never tried hard enough. Maybe that wasn't true love, but a deep affection, otherwise why wouldn't she have tried harder instead of going off with some other guy?

"But if he ever hurts you, Shinobu, I'll..." she trailed off as You came into the room, pulling her little brother into his arms and kissing his cheek.

"I would never hurt Shinobu, Risako. Never intentionally, anyway."

Shinobu murmured, "You sure hurt my ass that first time, you old man."

Risakos' eyes rounded just as much as Yous'.

But, Risako raised her hand to laugh, her and Shinobus' parents snickering while You stood there mouth agape, a slight flush to his cheeks. Obviously, he could think of nothing to say other than calling Shinobu a brat.

You and Shinobu gazed at her, "We'll talk about your offer later, but for now, you need your rest. Even though you weren't fatally wounded or even close, that had to have been mentally and emotionally stressing no matter how short a time you were threatened."

Really, they were too nice and it made her regret so much even more, but she managed to smile and nod, before resting her head back on the pillows her parents had just fluffed up.

Perhaps, she'd become an advocate for gay rights. She was a lawyer after all and it looked like her brother was following in her footsteps. He was her brother after all, Takatsuki siblings through and through in gorgeous looks and intelligence. But, maybe Shinobu was just a tiny bit wiser than she, for he had won the heart of he whom had had an impenetrable force field around his heart.

Instead of being upset as she had before, she was happy and as she fell asleep, a smile on her face, they left the room. She could only hope she found that kind of love, that sort of joy – someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> I'm horrible with the whole _bad guy_ thing. But, I tried. Still, I hope people got some enjoyment out of this particular chapter. And again, sorry for the length of time between updates, but I've been rather busy and just could not think of a way to get rid of the bad-guy that I just wanted to be gone. Maybe, for the rest of this fic the boys can live in peace. We shall see. And if anyone remembers Chapter 18 from Christmas in July, they'll know whose going to make an appearance in the next chapter :3.


End file.
